Something More- An Austin & Ally FanFiction
by Hi My Name Is Bubbley Bubbles
Summary: "Austin. I have to tell you something..." "I have to tell you something too Ally..." Austin & Ally discover some things that might be something more. Could it ruin their friendship, or make it stronger? Read to find out! Rated T just to be safe. I don't own Austin & Ally, or any of the songs on here unless I say.
1. Chapter 1 -New Feelings & New Songs-

_**Hey guys! It's me, Horse Lover 131, and before I go to sleep, I am posting a new story! Woo! Anyway, it's an Austin & Ally FanFiction, hope you loke it. It's called Tiredness & Writer's Block. Well, here you go. Review? P.S. I don't own Not a Love song by Ross Lynch, or Austin & Ally, if I did, they would be a couple now! :)**_

* * *

Tiredness & Writers Block -An Austin & Ally FanFiction

Chapter 1 -New Feelings & New Songs-

Ally's POV-

It was another warm summer day in Miami Florida, and I woke up to Austin calling my name from the bottom of the stairs. We had been working on a song, but we both had terrible writers block. **(A/N; I know what that feels like! Just not waking up on a piano.) **I hear him calling my name again, I realize my face is on piano keys.

"Allyson Marrie Dawson! Are you even here?! I know you are because the store is unlocked!"

"Ahhh! The store is unlocked?!" I say running down the stairs.

"No, you gave me a key, remember?"

"Oh, then why did you say the store was unlocked?"

"Because I knew that would wake you up, other than touching your song book."

"Don't you d-"

"Ally! I wouldn't!"

"Suurrreeee…"

"Ally!"

"Okay, let's go up to the practice room."

Well, it's been a while since we became best friends and partners, and Austin keeps eyeing me like a flirt. I keep telling him we need to work, not flirt. But he then just stays silent. I wonder if he likes me as much as I like him. I need to tell him my true feelings.

Austin POV-

Ally keeps looking at me. It's kinda creepy, not creepy like a stalker, but creepy, because she is doing what she usually does when she's hiding something. I think she likes me. But the question is, I wonder if she likes me as much as I like her. I need to tell her my true feelings.

No One's POV-

"Austin"

"Ally"

"Okay, you can go first." They both say at the same time.

"Ally? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I- I just, never mind."

"Well, I need to tell you something important."

"Okay, shoot."

"There might be a possibility, that I kinda, maybe. I like you."

Ally's POV-

What did Austin just say? Did he say what I hope he said? He, likes, me?

"Austin. I-"

"No, Ally, I am sorry, I shouldn't have blurted that out. You probably don't even like me…"

"Austin!" I say as I hug him.

"Um, am I missing something?"

"No, Austin. You aren't, I like you too."

"Yes! I knew it! Well, kinda."

Then Austin and I sit on the piano bench and stare at each other, it's a good thing the store isn't open today.

"Ally, I think we should work on the song."

"Okay, let's see what we have so far…" I say as I open my song book.

"Oh, wow, nothing." I say with a sort of stupid look on my face.

"Well, let's get working."

"Good idea Austin. What should we write about?"

"We could write a song about, well, how about a love song?"

"Good!"

"Okay, so, how about this?"

_You're always on my mind_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_Um, no_

_Let's not talk about it_  
_Drama: we can live without it_  
_Catch a wave if we're bored_  
_There's a clock we'll ignore_  
_Find a way around it_

_Hey girl, I can tell there's something_  
_Even when you say it's nothing_  
_When you're playing with your hair_  
_Like you just don't care_  
_It's a tell you're bluffing_

_Now please don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_Well it's not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_  
_But correct me_  
_If I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song, not a love song_

_I love that you bought a ticket_  
_And you don't make me watch a chick flick_  
_We've come so far_  
_Being just the way we are_  
_If its not broke... don't fix it_

_I can't guess the meaning_  
_When you don't say what you're feeling_  
_If you got a broken heart,_  
_You can punch me in the arm_  
_Now that's what you're needing (that's what you're needing)_  
_Don't take this the wrong way:_

_I love the things you do_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_Well it's not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_  
_But correct me_  
_If I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song, not a love song_

_I don't speak girl_  
_Like "Hey girl!"_  
_I don't quite understand a manicure_  
_But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for_  
_And I would hold your bags when you go shopping_  
_What a guy!_  
_What a guy!_

_I love the things you do_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_The way you sing it,_  
_Put me through it_  
_I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)_

_I love the way you get me_  
_But correct me_  
_If I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the things you do,_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_But it's not a love song (no, definitely not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_  
_But correct me,_  
_If I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song (it's not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_  
_This is not a love song (it's not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_  
_This is not a love song (it's not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_

"So, what do you think?"

"Austin, it's awesome."

"Thanks."

"Austin, I really, really, REALLY like you. I know it's weird because we like, just started dating, and we just, well yeah. And because of the fact that we are still teenagers, but you know how we get these feelings, but we don't know if they're the right feelings, or it they will lead to something bad, or maybe even might lead to-" Then he pulled me into a romantic kiss.

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up."

"It's okay Ally."


	2. Chapter 2 -Kissers & Lipstick-

_**Hi guys. Here's another chapter of Something More! Would you be so kind, and review for me? Thank you! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 -Kissers & Lipstick**_

Austin's POV-

Well, that was really cute, how Ally rambles on like that. We are 16 almost 17, and I think our relationship is going great. Now it's just time to tell Trish and Dez.

"Ally, I think it's time to tell Trish and Dez."

"It's only been like, 2 hours, tops, since we started dating."

"True." Damn, she looks sexy in that dress today! Hell, she looks sexy EVERYDAY!

"So…" Man, he looks hot in that outfit today! Hell, he looks hot EVERYDAY!

"So… What should we do now?"

"I don't know, Austin, we got that song done. What do you want to do?"

"I have no idea, Ally. But I know one thing we could do… You probably don't wanna though."

"What?"

"Well…"

"Come on, Austin, you can tell me."

"Okay, well, I kinda wanna kiss, a lot."

"Okay."

After I said that to Ally, we started kissing, and then it turned into a full make out session. After I knew it, we were getting wild. But it's a really good thing I heard Trish and Dez come in, if they hadn't, it would've gotten bad.

"Guess who got a job at Shoes Socks and Beyond!" Trish yelled entering the store with Dez.

"And guess who is tired of hearing that!" Dez replied to Trish.

"Oh, Trish and Dez are here, we should go and greet them." Ally said.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Then we left the practice room and went to greet them.

"Wow, Austin, nice shade of lipstick you got on there."

"Trish!"

"Sorry, it's a good color on you."

"Okay, ha-ha, you got your joke."

"Why do you have lipstick on, Austin? Wait a minute! Why did you play beauty shop without me?!"

"Dez!"

"Well? Ooh! You were kissing someone!"

"Duh!" Trish said in her mean, insulting voice.

"Anyway, Austin and I finished the song."

"Cool Ally, let's hear it."

Then I played the song while Ally played the piano.

"Wow, that's cool." Trish said as we finished the song.

"Thanks Trish." I replied.

"It is really good."

"Thanks Dez." I answered back.

"Okay, you can tell them Austin."

"Well, me and Ally are-" Then Trish cut me off.

"Oh my gosh! You aren't going to have a baby, are you?!"

"NO!" We both yelled at the same time.

"No, me and Ally are, dating."

"Oh, well. Why didn't you just tell us?"

"You cut me off."

"Psh, no I didn't."

"Trish!" Ally and I yelled.

"Okay, sorry."

"Congrats guys!"

"Thanks Dez."

"You are welcome Austin."

"Congrats Ally."

"Thanks Trish."

* * *

_**Your thoughts? Sorry it was shorter than the first chapter. Actually, it was VERY short. I just didn't know what to write, and I needed to do something... Well, I hope you enjoied it as much or better than I did. But you really can't like the story more than the author, I don't know exactly how it works, but it does that way. Well, review?**_


	3. Chapter 3 -Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath-

_**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait on Austin & Ally FanFic, my computer is SO EXTREEMLY STUPID! It wouldn't let me post it. Sooooo very sorry! Also, it wouldn't let me on the doc manager... I think my computer is way too old to be doing 4 things at once. Like listining to music, PM-ing people on here, facebook, and writing this chapter! Lol. And the reason I have the chapter title 'Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath' is because I based it off that episode. Like the things that happen in there, but some things that DIDN'T happen, aren't or are in my story, and things that DID happen in the episode, aren't or are in my story. Anyway, here you go. Review? Btw, the reason Austin & Ally tell Dez they are dating, again, is because 1. I forgot. 2. I made them and Dez forget. Lol. Anywho, review?**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 -Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath-**_

AUSTIN POV

"Austin!" Trish yelled at me.

"What now? Another job?" Man, she is ALWAYS finding a way at getting fired, and ALWAYS getting new jobs.

"No, actually, I've almost kept that job for a whole week."

"That _has _to be a new record." Ally came down from the practice room and heard. She was at the top of the stairs. 1 word for her appearance. **_H. O. T._**

"I'm convinced. And Ally's right, it has to be a new record."

"Anyways, you two love birds go CRAZY for each other yet?"

"Trish, the reason we _are _dating is because we are crazy about each other…" Ally makes a really good point.

"Well, speaking of crazy!" Trish said as Dez walked in.

"There's Dez. Hi dude!" Then we did our handshake.

"Wow, boys." Trish and Ally commented.

"Well, I got to get back to work, my 30 minute break ended 1 hour ago. Bye!"

"And there goes Trish's new record." Ally said.

"Yep. Pretty soon there will be no more jobs available for her because she's already had them. Unless they'll hire her again… But I doubt that. But the only job she'll have is my manager."

"So, Austin?"

"Yeah Ally?"

"Did we tell Austin about the… You know…"

"I don't think we did. Should we?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm lost!"

"Try to stay with us Dez."

"Okay?"

"Austin and I are dating."

"Huh?"

"Austin and I are dating."

"Still confused…"

"Ally and I are dating."

"Like, together?"

"Yes, like, together."

"And like. As a couple?"

"Yes."

"I thought you guys were partners."

"We were, were are just… Together now."

"Wait. Were? As in, not no more?"

"No, no. We're still partners."

"Like dating."

"Yes. No. Ugh, okay, Ally?"

"Yes, we are partners like dating, and we're partners in music."

"OH! Well, I gotta go. Ms. Penelope Annabeth Turkeyson and Mr. Harry Oliver Pete Elvin are waiting for me."

"Who?"

"Ally, didn't you listen? It's Ms. Penelope Annabeth Turkeyson and Mr. Harry Oliver Pete Elvin."

"No, I heard him Austin. I just didn't know _who_ it was…"

"Oh, they're Dez's pets. Ms. Penelope Annabeth Turkeyson is a turkey, and Mr. Harry Oliver Pete Elvin is a cat."

"A turkey and a cat Austin?"

"Yep."

"Their initials are P.A.T. and H.O.P.E. like the girl turkey has a boy name for initials and the boy cat has a girl name for initials. Ms. Pat, and Mr. Hope?"

"Hey, it's Dez."

"You're right."

One Day Later. . . .

ALLY POV-

I've been feeling weird lately… But I don't know why. I'm not pregnant because 2 reasons. 1. I'm on the pill. 2. Austin and I haven't even had _it _yet. Maybe I'm just getting the feeling I get when something big is going to happen. Well, I better go get Austin, his 30 minute break started 31 minutes ago.

"Austin, where are you?"

"Boo!" Then he picked me up and spun me around.

"Where the hell were you?!"

"My break…"

"It ended 1 minute ago."

"Ally! It's one minute."

"Yeah, but one minute is like ½ of a song… Give or take a few seconds…"

"Ally!"

"Sorry, you know I hate late people."

"Well, how about… A GIFT!"

"It better involve pickles to make me not mad at you…"

"ALLY!"

"Sorry, you know I love pickles, and the fact that they're green, and the fact that they're sour, but I love 'em! And also, a little known fact about pickles, the person who-" Then Austin kissed me… To shut me up… The nice way… And there I go with the blabbering…

"Thanks for shutting me up, I really don't know why or how I do that for SO long, sometimes, it actually calms me, oh and it-" He kissed me, again. I should do this more often…

"SORRY!"

"It's okay. Now open."

I unwrapped the paper, opened the box, and there was another box. I already knew where this was going…

"Austin, it's a prank, isn't it."

"Nnnnnoooppppeeeeee."

"Ugh."

I then opened the box and there it was… OMG! A pickle jar! I took it out of the box, and then I was sad/mad, but more mad than sad.

"AUSTIN!"

"Yes?"

"Never ever **_NEVER _**joke about pickles, or you won't have ANY more access to these lips!"

"I'm not done, hold out your hands and close your eyes."

Then he put something wet and slippery in my hands… **_(A/N; Don't worry! It's nothing gross!)_**

"Open your eyes."

I did what he said and… A PICKLE! I took a big bite, swallowed, and smiled. **_(A/N; See? I told you… Unless you don't like pickles. But from Ally's POV, who could hate pickles? Right?) _**

"Yep."

"Austin…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Where's my thank you kiss?"

"You don't get any access unless you give me more."

"See? I _knew_ you would say that!" Then he gave me a huge jar. And then I kissed him.

"Ewww, pickle breath…"

"Oh come here." And we kissed some more. That's when…

"Guess who got a job at- ewww!" Trish walked in on us kissing. Yep.

"Okay continue…" I say after retreating from the kiss.

"Guess who got a job at, Poppy's Pillows! Best. Job. Ever!" **_(A/N; I didn't quite understand what the name was, and I thought it was Poppy's Pillows. I got the pillow part right though.)_**

"I knew she'd get fired."

"Actually Austin, I quit…"

"Ssssuuurrreeee." Says Austin and I.

"Okay, okay."

"Explain." Says Austin and I once again.

Then Trish told us her story.

TRISH POV-

Flashback-

"Trish? May I see you in my office?" My boss, Larry, said.

"Sure. Why?"

"I need to discuss some things with you."

"Ditto." I say.

"Well, you know that I called you in here for business. And well, I feel-" Then I tuned out, I knew he was firing me. . . It always goes the same way.

"And what station you are currently working in isn't right for you." That part was new.

"Say no more, I know you're letting me go, also known as fire." I reply.

"Trish I-"

"No, no. That's okay, 'cause I QUIT!"

"Trish, you need to listen."

"No, goodbye Mr. Larry."

"It's Laurence."

"Whatever. Bye."

END OF FLASHBACK-

"Um, Trish?"

"Ally"

"I think he was promoting you."

"Meh, it's okay. I love this job. It's my dream job, I literally get paid to dream!"

"Well, I get to shoot a huge music video!"

"And I'm directing it!" Says Dez.

"I thought Jimmy Starr only let big movie producers could shoot." I say.

"Nope, Jimmy actually is okay with it! He trusts me."

"Okay Dez." I reply.

"I'm making it about true love. It's getting filmed at an amusement park. Because love is like a ride. It's exciting, scary, and at the end you just wanna throw up."

"You haven't been in love, have you Dez?"

"No, but I have thrown up a lot."

"Anyway. Trish, do you think you could get us in?"

"I don't know, I think we need permits for that. It could take forever."

"But maybe we wouldn't have to wait for permits if _someone _could get a job at an amusement park. _Someone _who gets jobs really easily. _Someone _who gets a new job everyday, I am talking to you Trish…"

"Oh come on, I'm getting paid to sleep. I've never been better at a job!"

"Please Trish!" Austin pleads.

"Pretty please!" Dez says.

"Oh, fine. I'll get fired at Poppy's Pillows and get a job at Phil's Fun Town. I'll just sleep when Dez talks about his day, like I normally do."

"Thanks Trish. Wait what?" Dez asks confused…

"Well, that went well." I say munching on a pickle…

"Yep." Replies Austin.

One Day Later- Day Of First Shoot- AUSTIN POV-

"Okay keep your hands and feet in the car at all times. No throwing food at the top. No standing. No rocking. And finally, are either of you pregnant?" There were boys that got in, which is why it was so hilarious.

They give her strange looks. "What? I have to ask." She says. "Enjoy the Wheel of Terror."

Dez walks up to Trish. "Okay, we'll start shooting as soon as the actress who plays Austin's girlfriend shows up. Man, how fun is Phil's Fun Town?"

"I've spent the morning scraping gum off the carousel horses. There's nothing fun about this job unicorn boy." She then sticks the caramel apple on Dez's head.

"Why would you call me that? OH! Unicorn boy!"

I walk up to Dez. "Great idea making Ally the wardrobe girl." I say.

"Your clothes are all crooked." Replies Dez.

"They looked great in the dressing room mirror." I say.

"Alright, we're no longer using the funhouse as a dressing room." He then pulls out his blow horn.

"Wardrobe!" Dez shouts.

"Ugh, coming!" Ally says. She looks so cute when she's frustrated.

"Fix Austin's clothes and ask the makeup girl why his face is so shiny." He commands Ally.

"We don't have a makeup girl." Ally says.

"Oh, well, from now on you can be the makeup girl."

"Oh."

"WHY IS HIS FACE SO SHINY?!" Dez shouts.

"Woah… Who is that?" I ask Dez.

"That's Kira, she plays your girlfriend."

"She is amazing." I just want Ally to play my girlfriend, you know, because she is my girlfriend…

"Hi Austin, I'm Kira, I am SUCH a huge fan." WOW, I think my nose just died. She has HORRIBLE breath…

"Okay. She has a flaw; her breath, reeks." I say to Dez, trying not to throw up.

"Okay Kira, our first scene is on the Ferris Wheel."

"Ooh, how exciting." She says back to Dez.

"MMMEEAAAAHHHHAAAHHH YES! It is exciting!" He screams. "Ally our wardrobe girl will be right with you." He says like he's dying. I'm sure he is… His nose…

"Okay it is that bad, maybe we should say something?" Dez suggests to us.

"You guys can't do that, you'll hurt her feelings." Ally says.

"She's hurting my nose's feelings." I say pouting. "Go talk to her, you'll see." I say.

"Hey Kira, I'm Ally, the wardrobe girl." She says.

"Ooh, is that for me?" Kira asks pointing to the scarf in Ally's hands.

"NO! It's for me, my nose is always cold." She says with the scarf over her nose.

"Okay, her breath isn't as fresh as it could be."

"Austin, she looks great on camera. And it's only a 2 day shoot, just deal with it!" Dez says.

"Trish, we're ready to roll." Dez says to Trish.

"Attention, the Wheel of Terror is now closed. Please vacate the area." She says as she turns the sign to 'closed'.

"No fair, I've been waiting here for an hour. You can't close the ride." A cute little girl says.

"Aww, now you're too short. You couldn't have gotten on the ride anyway." She says as she pulls up the arrow.

"Fine, but I run the face of this sad child stuck in your brain." As she makes a sad face.

"Meh, I'll file it with the others." Trish says.

"Trish, start her up!" Dez says as Austin and Kira get in the car for the Wheel of Terror.

"Enjoy the Wheel of Terror." She blandly says.

"Okay Trish, when it gets to the top, I want you to slow it down so I can get a shot of their faces as they come around. You can do that, can't you?"

"I don't know, 'cause pulling a lever is SO HARD." She says sarcastically.

She pulls the lever. And BOOM! It comes off.

"Well, it is harder than it looks!" She says.

"Why did we stop?" I ask.

"I don't know but I hope it's not for long because I'm scared of heights!" Kira says.

"You probably shouldn't sit too close, if the car gets unbalanced we could fall, and it'd be a horrible breath… I mean death!"

"Okay, now I am really scared!" She says.

"Trish is on the phone with maintenance. He'll probably be here any minute!" Ally yells up at us.

"More like any hour, he's still fixing the rollercoaster I broke earlier." Trish says.

"It's going to be an our!" Dez yells.

1 LONG, PAINFUL, HOUR, LATER-

"I can't go on anymore with Kira. Dez, you've gotta get a new girl!"

"You can't Dez, you don't know how fragile a girl's ego is. If you make her feel insecure, she'll die inside."

"Ally, I think something already died inside." Dez replies.

"I'm going to get Kira ready for the next scene, 'cause I know you'll do the right thing, and not replace her."

"Forget about her feelings, you can't replace her, I'm getting ready to shoot the two of you in the big hamster ball ride.""

"Hamster ball?" I ask.

"Are you crazy?! You want me to be in the air tight bubble with, her?" I ask, breathing out a LOT of air.

"Yes, the hamster ball represents your own little world of love. It's like you share the same heart, breath the same air."

"I don't wanna breath the same air Dez!"

"I know you don't, but I love the passion, use that in the scene."

"HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! Oh no!"

"Guys! Ally's stuck inside the hamster ball ride with Kira! The zipper broke!" Trish yelled.

"I was wrong, you gotta replace her!" Ally said.

"I know a great way! I wrote a song!"

"Austin, that will be great let me hear it first though."

"Poof be gone,

Your breath is too stroonnnggg,

I don't wanna be mean,

But you need Listerine,

Not a sip,

Not a swallow,

Buuuuuuutttttttttt, the whole friggin bottle!"

"Okay, anyone else got any good ideas?"

"Ally! I thought it was good."

"Kira, we need to talk!"

"You don't have to use the blow horn!"

"Well, I don't wanna talk to her up close."

"Yeah Dez?"

"Well, Austin and Ally are dating in real life. So I think it would be better if we used her."

"Oh, okay!" Yes! She wasn't butt hurt about it!

"Thanks for understanding."

"Oh, no problem." Kira says.

We made the music video and the song was called 'No Ordinary Day' and the lyrics went like this.

"Oh, no problem." Kira says.

We made the music video and the song was called 'No Ordinary Day' and the lyrics went like this.

Walked up to you, it was a gray December Monday,

Asked for directions on the street, on the street,

Do you remember it was cold and it was rainin'

But it felt like summertime to me,

Cause when you open up your mouth,

It was like sunshine comin' out,

You changed the world outside my window,

Right there you blew my heart away,

And I remember when I met you thinkin'

That you were not an ordinary girl,

This wasn't gonna be no ordinary day,

Yeah,

Ordinary day,

No whoa,

No ordinary day ay ay ay ay,

No ordinary day,

Oh yeah,

No ordinary day.

* * *

_**Well? Review! I am glad it was longer. I hope it made up for the long wait. Until next time, bye!**_

_**REVIEW?!**_


	4. Chapter 4 -Celebrations & No Protection-

_**Hey people. I'm baaaccckkkk! Well, here's chapter 4! Celebrations & No Protection. Here is the summary for this chapter before you read on.**_

_**Austin & Ally are huge on the boyfriend/girlfriend thing. They have been good and not had sex yet. Will writing another love song throw them over the top? Or will they be good 16 year olds and not throw their future in the trash? Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez are 16. They have done 3 music videos since 'No Ordinary Day' and Ally has gotten to be in all of them, so have Trish and Dez. Dez only was in there for some though, because he has to film. Austin is still CRAZY about pancakes, while Ally is still CRAZY about pickles.**_

_**Well, here you go! Review? Oh, and I'll try thins new thing. I'll reply to some, SOME, reviewers, on here, at the beginning of every chapter.**_

_**WARNING: Contains some foul language and refers to sex. No one has sex, so, it's your choice. I don't know if there are any bad words, just gave a warning just in case.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 -Celebrations & No Protection-**_

ALLY POV-

Well, it's been 1 day since the music video and I wasn't scared of being on camera. Austin was proud of me. We're putting on a party to celebrate the video going great, and me not having stage fright for that. The party is today and starting at 6:00 at night. Austin and I are still staying strong too. We haven't had sex yet which is good. My dad thinks Austin is alright, which is also good.

4:00 P.M.

"Okay! Let's set up for this party! I got a job at Pete's Party Paradise yesterday, and I'm pretty sure I'll get fired tomorrow, but I got the decorations for ½ off! WOO! Hello?" Trish said as she walked into Sonic Boom. "Hello? Hello? Hello?! HELLO?!" Trish yelled.

"Wow. Best 'adult time' I've ever had. And first." Austin said as he started putting his clothes back on. Yes, we were having sex, there goes our record. We are 16 year old, hormone crazed teenagers. But it's okay. Nothing is going to happen. Wait! I better knock on wood, I don't want to jinx myself or anyone else.

"Okay, I'll make dinner." The store had our house built onto it because we were using it so much.

"Okay."

I looked out in case someone was watching. The coast was clear. I pulled out my ipod and scrolled through the 38 minutes 50 seconds worth of songs by my Austin Moon. I started up the song 'A Billion Hits' man, that was a good one. I started singing and dancing while making pancakes.

"Didn't go nowhere, never left uh  
You really thought that I was  
Gone (gone gone gone)  
I heard you talking like I lost my swagger  
Said I was over you were  
Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)

I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
To take it to the studio  
This is not a comeback  
Following my own path  
Laying down the fat tracks  
Still a music maniac

Whoaaa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhhhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Whoaaa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhhhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Yeahhhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

A billion hits is what I'll get

Now you can't breathe  
Why so quiet  
No you don't believe your  
Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)  
You pushed me till' I had to  
Start this riot, now I'll never be  
Denied (-nied -nied -nied)

I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
Till' ya hear me on the radio  
I know I can be a star  
Take off like a rocket car  
Everyday I'm working hard  
To get my name on every chart

Whoa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

A billion hits is what I'll get." By that time Austin was singing with me.

"Now you can't breathe  
Why so quiet  
No you don't believe your  
Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)  
You pushed me till' I had to  
Start this riot, now I'll never be  
Denied (-nied -nied -nied)

I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
Till' ya hear me on the radio  
I know I can be a star  
Take off like a rocket car  
Everyday I'm working hard  
To get my name on every chart

Whoa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Call someone  
I think this is an emergency  
Hey  
Pull the plug  
Austin's blowing up my p.c.  
Every hour day and night  
Can't get this rocker outta my site

You can't get me outta your site  
You can't get me outta your site  
You thought that I was gone  
Guess that you were wrong  
Cause I just wrote your new favorite song

Woooahhhh  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Woooahhh  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Woooahhh

That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get."

"Wow, we're good together."

"No, we're better together."

"Austin, you're right. Did you see me dancing?"

"Um, yeah." Then he copied me.

"I do not dance like that!"

"Whatever, when's the food going to be done?"

"OH SHIT!"

"It's okay. I turned off the stove for you."

"Thanks Austin."

"No problem Ally."

"Well, let's eat."

"Okay."

"Oh, by the way Ally."

"Yes?"

"THANK YOU!"

"For?"

"The pancakes."

"Oh, by the way Austin."

"Yeah?"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

"For?"

"Austin! The pancakes…"

"Oh. Right."

"I decided that since you gave me pickles the other day, I'd make you pancakes… For dinner."

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome again." And with that, we started eating.

"OH SHIT!" Austin dropped his fork.

"What, did you choke on your pancakes again?"

"No. And besides, I'm not an idiot."

"Uh huh."

"Ally!"

"Sorry."

"Where was I?"

"OH SHIT!"

"Oh yeah."

"So?"

"We didn't use protection…"

"So?"

"So! I'm worried you might be pregnant."

"Don't worry. I'm on the pill."

"So."

"So?"

"So, sometimes it doesn't work."

"Yeah, but that's like… 2%. So it's like a 1 in a million chance."

"I wanted to be a pop star, that was a 1 in a million chance and that happened. I wanted to find a song writer that I trusted, that was a 1 in a million chance and that happened. I wanted to find the girl of my dreams, that was a 1 in a million chance and that happened. What if we're that 1? Or 2?" I smiled at what he said about finding the girl of his dreams. So sweet.

"Austin. It's going to be okay."

"Okay. Let's, let's get back to eating."

"Okay." And we started eating again.

"That was SO GOOD! Thanks again, again."

"You say that every time we eat pancakes, Austin. And you're welcome again, again."

"So."

"So?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Get ready for the party Trish is throwing."

"Okay."

AUSTIN POV-

Well, we're ready for the party, which is starting in about 30 minutes. Ally is curling her hair.

"Are you ready yet?" I ask impatiently.

"Almost, now quit asking. You've asked 5 times in 10 minutes.

"Okay, okay. Psh, girls…"

THE PARTY- NO ONE'S POV-

"Man, this party is AWESOME!" Austin and Ally shouted over the music to Trish.

"I know, right?!" Trish yelled back.

"Hey guys! This party RULES! So cool!" Dez yells at us.

"Don't thank us Dez, it was Trish's idea!" Ally yells.

"OH! Well, thanks Trish!"

"No problem Dez!"

ALLY POV-

That's weird, usually Dez and Trish are fighting, and usually Trish calls Dez a wackadoodle. Meh, oh well. Now there was 'Heard It On The Radio' by Austin. My Austin.

AUSTIN POV-

Weird, usually Trish calls Dez a wackadoodle, and they fight. Meh, oh well. SWEET! There was 'Heard It On The Radio' by me. Ally's me.

TRISH POV-

I'm gonna have to tell Austin and Ally my secret, soon. Before they suspect anything.

DEZ POV-

I'm gonna have to tell Austin and Ally my secret, soon. Before they suspect anything. OOH! A root beer float! I'm going to go get one! Wait, what was I going to do?

NO ONE'S POV-

"Austin." Trish says.

"Ally." Austin says.

"Trish." Ally says.

"Dez!" Dez says.

"Um." Trish, Ally, and Austin say to Dez.

"What? I wanted to play along." Dez says.

The music has died down, it is 9:00 P.M.-

"Austin, we need to talk." Ally says.

"Ditto." Austin says back.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Ally says.

"Okay?" Austin asks/replies.

ALLY POV-

I love Austin, I would do anything for him. I wonder if he'll like what I'm going to say.

AUSTIN POV-

I wonder what Ally's going to say to me… I wonder if she's pregnant. OH MY GOSH! She could be pregnant!

ALLY POV-

Austin looks like he's screaming on the inside… I wonder if _he _has a secret…

"Okay. What do you need to tell me?" Austin asks once we're up in my room.

"Austin."

AUSTIN POV-

OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! The suspense is killing me! Hurry up Alls!

"Yes Alls?" I ask calmly.

"Well. I kinda want something from you."

"Yes? You can't have my virginity 'cause you took that already."

"No, I just want to… You know… Have… Sex."

"Oh. Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you weren't going to want it."

"I thought you were gonna say; 'I'm pregnant'. I almost fainted. You do realize that, right?"

"I do now…"

"Okay. Let's do it before anything else gets awkward…"

"Yeah." Ally said with a laugh.

2 HOURS LATER- NO ONE'S POV-

"Wow, that was honestly better then the first time…" Ally said.

"I was going to say the same thing. Oh. Crap!" Austin says.

"What?" Ally asks.

"We didn't use protection… AGAIN."

"Austin, I'm on the pill." Ally says.

"I know, and that's not the only thing… It's been 2 hours." Austin replies.

"OH SHIT!" Ally screams.

"I know…" Austin says.

* * *

_**So sorry for the wait… And cliffhanger! I'll make it up to you guys, promise! Well, I'm waiting… Review? Lol. Bye guys! Until next time! I'm feeling generous, so I might post another chapter. IF you guys review. Come on, at least 3 reviews. Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5 -Successes & Setbacks- A&A

_**Hey people! Here's chapter 5! I named it Successes & Setbacks, after the show, but it doesn't have anything in here that happened in it. Well, I don't know if that's the EXACT name, I'm tired... So, well, yeah. After reading the title, I suppose you know what it's gonna be about… Well, hopefully not. I want you to be surprised. Well, here you go! I think this will be a longer. I THINK… And I did some research on Laura Marano, and she LOVES The Beatles! I LOVE The Beatles! So I think I'll have something on here about The Beatles, not this chapter, but in the story, I think. I keep saying 'think' a lot, so I'll just shut up now. Oh! One more thing; REVIEW? **__**J **_

_**WARNING: Contains foul language, and refers to sex. If under the age of 13, I strongly suggest you not read this. No one actually has sex though. So it's really your choice...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 -Successes & Setbacks-**_

ALLY POV; 5 WEEKS LATER-

Ugh, I think I have the flu. But then again… Could I be p- NO! I can't be, I am on the pill. Maybe I should take a p- p- p- p- p- pregnancy test. Wooo! Couldn't even think that word…

TEXTING TRISH- Trish **Ally**

Hey Trish? Are you working. Haha, I shouldn't even have to ask that. Never mind, will you do something for me?

**Actually Ally. I am working. But I'm getting bored handing receipts to everyone at Mark's Medicine Mart.**

Oh, well. Since you are at a pharmacy, will you pick something up for me?

**Yeah, what?**

A

**A?**

A p- p- p- p- p- p-

**Ally, you know you can tell me anything. Now come on.**

A pregnancy test.

**OMG! That's what you and Austin were doing after the party, and at 4:00 before! ****J****J**

Don't tell ANYONE!

**No worries.**

I'm seriously serious Trish. If anyone finds out, I'll have your head!

**Gosh Ally, you must be pregnant, you sure text like 1!**

Sorry, I am just worried.

**About?**

Austin finding out if I am then leaving! L L

"Austin finding out about what?" Austin read my last text.

"Well."

"And why would you think I would leave?"

"I can't tell you, 'cause I don't know, Austin…"

"Okay."

Now, Trish.

**Okay, okay. I'm buying it right now. I'll be there in 10.**

Okay.

DONE TEXTING TRISH-

TEXTING AUSTIN- **Ally **Austin

So, what was that about?

Weeeelll.

Allyson Marie Dawson.

Sorry.

Well?

I seriously can't!

Come down stairs, I got a surprise.

But it's early…

You were texting Trish…

Okay, okay. Lemme get dressed babe.

Okay, baby.

DONE TEXTING AUSTIN-

The 'baby' he texted me, is making the suspense kill me more than it already is.

AUSTIN POV-

I can't wait until I tell her!

ALLY POV-

Good Trish is here.

"Here Ally." It's a good thing we have a back door.

5 MINUTES LATER; ALLY POV-

I took the test, and can't believe what I saw. Not pregnant. I don't know if I'm happy, sad, upset, or what.

AUSTIN POV-

"Okay, Ally, I know this may sound weird, but-"

"Austin, I'll tell you something important after you tell me what you need to say."

"Okay?"

"Go on."

"Anyway, I want a baby. With you." Wow, this situation is awkward…

"Ally, say something. WAIT! Are you pregnant? YES!"

"Actually Austin. I JUST took a pregnancy test."

"What'd it say what'd it say?!"

"Negative."

"What?"

"Negi-"

"I know what you said. But, we had sex like, 3 times."

"I know. Maybe I should just go to the ultrasound place. And see if the test is wrong."

"I'll take you." Austin said.

"O- Okay." I say back.

AT APPOINTMENT; ALLY'S POV-

"I am guessing you need an abortion?" The nurse asks snippy.

"Um, no. Listen you bit-"

"Ally!" Austin says.

"We are here for an ultrasound." Austin says.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! IT'S AUSTIN MOON!" The nurse shouts, now everyone is asking for his autograph.

"Everyone back off! My girlfriend might be pregnant! NO autographs, unless you BACK THE FUCK OFF!" Aw, my Austin. So protective.

Everyone was backing off… Until…

"Mommy! Mommy! Mom! Pwease can I have Austwin Moon autogwaph?" A little girl, maybe 3 or 4, asks.

"Honey, he's busy with his girlfriend. Not right at the moment." The lady, I'm guessing it's the little girl's mom, says.

"I'm sorry, she's such a big fan, she sings along to your music." The girl's mother says.

"Oh, it's okay. Well, this is my girlfriend/song writer, Ally Dawson. And well, you know who I am." Austin says.

"Yeah. My name is Alyssa. And my daughter's name is Ally."

"Wow, what a funny coincidence." I say.

"Oh, it's no coincidence. I know who you are. I watched the Helen Show, and well. Yeah. So I thought it'd be cool to have an Ally around. But she's not so shy." Alyssa says laughing.

"So, is this a children's doctor place too?"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm here. I'm pregnant again. Ally's dad, Dallas, walked out on me when I told him. And this baby's dad, again Dallas, walked out on me when I told him again.." Ummmm, I REALLY hope that's not the Dallas I used to like.

"What happened?" I tried to make small talk while we were waiting.

"Well, Dallas is 16 now, we were 13 when I got pregnant, and when I told him he said, and I quote; 'Well, unless you get rid of that _thing_ I am breaking up with you.' And I had her, and when she was 3, I was out while she was at her Grandma's house. Dallas thought I got rid of her. I couldn't talk to him, he wasn't letting me. And then I got pregnant again, I was about 1 month when I told him he was going to be a dad again. He said, and I quote; 'Well, well, well, well. Doesn't someone know how to get an abortion? And you, my little slut, whore, bitch, you can go die in a hole.' So, yeah. I am 3 months along now. Good thing Ally never saw her dad."

"I'm so sorry."

"Nah, it's good."

"Allyson Marie Dawson?" A nurse asked.

"Well, that's me, I'd better go. Bye."

"Okay, here's my phone number, if you need advice, I'm here. Trust me, I've done it all before."

"Okay, bye!" I say while entering the room.

"Okay, let's do this ultrasound."

"Well, there's no sign of you ever being pregnant. You can try again whenever you want to." The doctor says.

"Okay." Austin and I say.

"Ally, I want to have kids. Like, now. But I don't because I don't want your dad kicking you out. And I want to because I want to be with you forever. I already know we're gonna be, but just to make it clear so everyone stays the fuck away from me, and you."

"I know. But I have the same feelings. Let's make a deal. We can try again, once, and if I do get pregnant, it was meant to be. If I don't get pregnant, then we wait until we are 18 to try again, without using protection. Okay?"

"Okay, but you have to be off the pill for a certain amount of days for everything to work."

"I know Austin. I know."

* * *

_**Well, here you go. Sorry I put a lot of bad words in here. And no one actually had sex, so, I guess you could read it. It just refers to sex. Well, have a good morning, evening, night, day, afternoon, or whenever you read this. Well, bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6 -The Beatles & A Surprise-

**Hi**_** guys! Well, nothing really to say, so yeah. REVIEW?**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 -The Beatles & A Surprise-**_

ALLY POV-

Austin and I had the time of our lives last night. Even though it's been 5 weeks since our appointment, we've been having 'adult time' ever since then. And it keeps getting better and better!

AUTIN POV-

Ally and I had the time of our lives last night. Even though it's been 5 weeks since our appointment, we've been having 'adult time' ever since then. And it keeps getting better and better!

TRISH POV-

Ugh, I hate mornings. And work, and the fact that I've been holding my secret in for a whole 5 weeks, or more. I need to tell everyone, soon.

DEZ POV-

I hate the fact that I'm holding in my secret for about 5 or 6 weeks now. I hate it! I need to tell everyone soon. Soon. Ooh! Roses! My love would love them! I think. What was I doing again?

ALLY POV-

I feel so sick. I need to stay in bed for a while.

TEXTING AUSTIN: **ALLY **AUSTIN-

**Hey babe 3**

Come down, I have a surprise for you 3

**But I think I've got the flu ****L**

Oh, baby. L

**Yeah. ****L**

Wait!

**What?!**

Baby. Baby. Baby. Baby. Baby. Baby!

**Baby. Baby. Baby. Baby. Baby. Baby? What?**

Take.

A.

Pregnancy.

Test.

**Okay?**

DO IT!

**Okay! Okay! Okay!**

Yes.

**Bye.** J Luv ya!

Ya ya, I know. I'm Austin Moon, who wouldn't?

**Bye. ****J****J****J**** 3 3 3**

3 J

DONE TEXTING AUSTIN-

Maybe I _am _pregnant. Austin would be sooooo very happy! But, what about me? Is my dad gonna kick me out for having sex with Austin Moon without protection every time? Okay, it's official! I am freaking out! Ahhh!

Well, I took the pregnancy test, I will look now.

"Oh, I can't bring myself to do it!"

"Do what?" Austin replies.

"Here, see if it has a plus or minus." I say rushing him.

"Calm down. What's the plus and minus got to do with this?"

"Austin, the plus means I'm pregnant, and the minus means I'm not pregnant. Okay?"

"Okay. OH. MY. GOSH!"

"What?!"

"I'm."

"You're?"

"You're."

"I'm? Come on Austin!"

"You're… Pregnant."

"What?!"

"I'm gonna be a dad."

"WOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes! Ally! We did it! YES!"

"Yes! Austin! We did it!

"I know!"

"But."

"But?"

"But, what about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's my dad gonna say?"

"Oh, no. Ally, I'm so, so, so very sorry."

"It's okay Austin. Really." I say as I start to cry.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

"Woah, Austin, thanks for blowing out my ear drums."

"You're welcome."

"Carry on."

"Well, what if we bought a house? And then, when you tell your dad, if he says get out, you and I have somewhere to go."

"Are you sure?"

"No. How about we stay at my parents' house?"

"Okay."

"Oh, and I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Guys, come on in!"

"Oh. My. GOSH! It's Paul McCartney and Ringo Star!"

"We know who we are." Paul says with a chuckle.

"We are here for an Allyson Marie Dawson?" Asks Ringo.

"That's me." I said.

"What's your favorite song of ours?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't like any of them."

"Ally!" Austin said.

"No, I'm not finished. I LOVE 'EM ALL!"

"Good, where else would we keep these?" Paul said pointing to ALL the CD cases for ALL their songs.

"Oh, my gosh! Thank you!"

"No problem. Oh, and we're going to give you something else."

"What is it?"

"We're signing all the CD's. It'd probably be better to have George and John, but, well. Yeah. Let them rest in peace." Said Ringo.

"Yes, indeed." Said Paul.

Then they hugged me! I want to scream, but I can't, I don't wanna act all crazy! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE BEATLES! Well, two. Half.

"So, we hear you're expecting." Says Paul.

"Yeah, thanks." I say.

"CONGRATS!" Says Ringo & Paul.

"Thanks." Austin & I say.

"Well, why don't we stay for a while?"

"Did I hear all this right? Did PAUL MCCARTNEY just ask to stay here?! AM I DREAMING?!"

"Um, no, you're not." Says Paul and Ringo.

"Yes you can stay!"

"Where's the parents?" Asks Paul.

"Well, my dad is at an accordion convention. And my mom's in Australia."

"That's cool." Says Ringo.

"Sorry they couldn't be here."

"It's okay." They both say.

"And, also we are going to give you a bunch of posters, and sign 'em all." Ringo states.

"That's okay, I have plenty."

"Did you just say no?" Asks Paul.

"Oh! Okay! Woah." I say as they bring 'em all in.

10 DAYS LATER-

"Well, I am almost two months now."

"Yep. Time to tell your dad."

* * *

_**I did research, and Laura Marano LOVES The Beatles, and I watched an interview, and she said she wanted Paul McCartney to be on one episode, so just imagine this is an episode! George Harrison, and John Lennon are dead. :( John got shot, and George died of lung cancer, or vise versa. But that's how they died. And I know Ringo is like 73 and Paul is like 71, give or take a few years, but I kinda let them be like, 50. So, I don't want any haters trashing this chapter PLEASE. I LOVE THE BEATLES!**_

_**And I figured my username could be now- Beatles Lover 131**_

_**So, if anyone knows how to change a profile name, it would be AWESOME! Please review the answer. Thank you! Bye!**_

_**Review? POLL COMING SOON!**_


	7. Chapter 7 -Parents & Punishments-

_**And vat's happinin' everybody?! I am in SUCH a GREATER THAN GREAT mood. I'm going to write and write and write for you! I am posting at least until chapter 10 of this story! WOO! Who loves me? Who freaking loves me?! (In theory, sorta ^.^) Aaaannyyyyywhoooo. ON TO THE STORY! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) B-) I'm awesome! I'm awesome! (Btw, SOME of the reasons I'm so freaking happy is cuz- 1. I'm listining to The Beatles. 2. I'm listining to Ozzy Osbourne! [Not at the same time! :P Hehe]) **_

_**And yes, it is called Parents & Punishments because I needed SOMETHING to call this, and of what's in the chapter. It's kinda sad in the begining, and I know the things in here aren't really real, bare with meh! And it's called FanFICTION. so, well, yeah. And I made up the Dustin, Danielle, Willow, William thing. Those are his other siblings. SPOILER! Sorry, just thought I'd clear that up. Happy reading! ^.^**_

**_Okay, Vote on my poll on my profile! _**

**_Okay, Review this story!_**

**_Okay, on to this story!_**

**_Okay, I'll shut up now! :) :) :) :) :)_**

**_Okay, ONE MORE THING: :)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7 -Parents & Punishments-_**

ALLY POV-

10 DAYS LATER-

"Well, I am almost two months now."

"Yep. Time to tell your dad."

AT DAWSON HOUSE-

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I have a question…"

"What can I do ya for?"

"Well, will you kick me out when I tell you something I've been hiding from you for, weeeell, 2 months?"

"Allyson Marie Dawson, you can tell me anything. Now, come on."

"You have to promise you won't kick me out."

"Ally, I can't promise you that, come on."

"Okay… Me and Austin are a couple."

"Is that it?"

"No."

"Okay?"

"And we've been, well, you know."

"Not really."

"Well, you know, um, um, uh, ha, having."

"Having?"

"Having… Sex…"

"Okay, please PLEASE tell me, you were using protection, the WHOLE time."

"What would you say if we weren't?"

"I… I don't know Ally."

"Well, we weren't, and now I'm… Well, um."

"Ally is pregnant." Austin says, saving me from all the 'ums'.

"Ally, I really thought you were better than this, I mean, going out, and having sex, without telling me, and having a secret relationship. And then getting pregnant and not telling me for, how long?"

"2 months, sir." Austin replies.

"Ally, I hope you will learn from what I am going to do. You have two options. One, keep the baby and let Austin take care of it, assuming it's his. Two, get out, and live with him. I will not accept this kind of behavior from a straight A student. And I am certainly NOT letting you have an abortion. It's your mistake, your responsibility. Okay?"

"Okay, dad. Thanks for understanding. I guess I'll go pack my things. Love you, dad."

"And I will accept to see my grandchild or grandchildren, but not every month. I have work to do. Okay?"

"Okay, dad. One more question."

"Shoot."

"Um, why did you say children, as in plural?"

"There are twins in the family, and the more twin background, the more likely you'll get pregnant with twins."

"Okay, a few more questions…"

"Is it about family?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Dad, who is a twin?"

"I really didn't ever want to tell you the story, but if you insist… You are not an only child."

"What?"

"You have, had, a twin. Named Rosalie, or Rose or Rosie for short."

"Wait, had? Did you give her up?"

"Oh, you two were identical, you were so beautiful together." He stated, tearing up.

"What happened?" I asked, egger to know my twin sister, that I have never seen in my life, or don't remember anyway.

"Well, your sister died. There was actually one other thing I forgot to mention, you were very, _very _premature. Your mother was 6 months pregnant, when she started having problems. Rosie died when you were 3 days old. In, ugh, in my arms." He said, now crying. I've never, _never ever,_ seen my dad cry before, it must have been bad, really bad.

"And, and you had little twin brothers. Tommy, and Tony. They both died when they were 3 weeks old. We were in the hospital, because they were premature, and we had to go in for weekly check ups. They were having problems when they were 2 weeks, and they died in the hospital. You were at your grandmothers, that's why you've never seen them, you just remember seeing mom pregnant. I remember you asking why your little brothers weren't here. And I told you that they were in the hospital, and going to stay there. You were 1 and ½." Wow, my dad has never been so upset. And now that he mentions it, I remember seeing pictures of them.

"Dad, I, I, I don't know what to say, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't tell you, I, I'm so, so, so very sorry."

"It's okay, dad. I'll go now. Bye. I love you."

"I love you." And that was probably the last thing he'd say to me, other than awkward meets in the stores. And me bringing the kid/kids over to see their grandfather.

45 MINUTES LATER; MOON HOUSEHOLD-

AUSTIN POV-

"There's something I have to tell you Ally." I said as we parked outside of my house.

"Yeah?"

"Um, my parents know you, but not the baby."

"You haven't told them yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait, but, wait, why are you crying?"

"Just… Thinking."

"About? Your siblings?"

"Yeah. Prematurity runs in the family, and twins. I'm in trouble."

"No, because I'll be here with you EVERY step of the way."

"But what about your concerts? And what are we gonna tell Dez?!"

"Oh, Dez. Oops."

"AND your concerts." Ally! It's okay, I'll handle it! Maybe I should say this instead of thinking it…

"What about my concerts? I said I'll be with you, EVERY STEP OF THE WAY. And I meant it. I love you Ally. I freaking love you!" And then we kissed, well, I kissed her.

ALLY POV-

WOAH! Austin just kissed me! Not that I'm not used to it, but usually he gives me a warning.

AUSTIN POV- AGAIN-

"We should probably go in." I heard Ally say.

"Um, yeah. Let's go, and I still have the papers for the house in case you know, yeah."

"Yeah. Okay, WAIT!"

"What Ally? Oh my gosh, is something wrong?!"

"No, what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh. Right."

"Soooo?"

"I have siblings."

"Okay? How many?"

"Um, including me?"

"Sure."

"There are 5 kids. It goes in this order; boy/girl twins, me, boy/girl twins."

"Names?"

"Their names are; Dustin, Danielle, Austin (me), Willow, William. That's the in order age too."

"Cool. I didn't know there were twins in your family also. Ages?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Um, ages are; Dustin and Danielle are 17, I'm 16, Willow and William, are 15. Dustin is older than Danielle, but Willow is older than William.

"Okay. And it's all good. At least you didn't say that you had, like, more twins in your family. I'd freak out."

"Yeah, let's go in."

"Okay."

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Honey! Who's this?" Mimi, my mom, said pointing to Ally.

"Yeah, son?" My dad, Mike, said.

"Mimi, Ally, Ally, Mimi, Mimi, Mike, Mike, Ally, Ally, Mike, Mike, Mimi. And I am Austin." I said.

"Okay?" Mom, dad, and Ally said, all in sync. Cool.

"Who's the babe?!" William and Dustin asked.

"The _babe_ is my girlfriend." I said.

"I'm-" William said, starting to introduce himself.

"No, no, I'll do it!" I said.

"Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhh." I said gasping for air.

"Danielle! Willow! Get your butts in here!"

"Okay, okay." They both said.

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh hppppp." I said, once again, gasping for a bunch of air.

"Dustin, Ally, Ally, Dustin, William, Ally, Ally, William, Willow, Ally, Ally, Willow, Danielle, Ally, Ally, Danielle, Danielle, Dustin, Dustin, Danielle, Mike, Danielle, Danielle, Mike, Mimi, Danielle, Danielle, Mimi, Dustin, Mimi, Mimi, Dustin, Dustin, Mike, Mike, Dustin, Ally, Mike, Mike, Ally, Mimi, Ally, Ally, Mimi, Willow, William, William, William, Dustin, Dustin, William, Willow, Danielle, Danielle, Willow, **_I _**am, AUSTIN! Did I get everyone? Here, let me start over. Dustin-"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"We've got it." Ally said.

"Okay, but don't come whining to me when you forget everyone's name…"

"Wow, that's my Austin." Ally said.

"Ally!" I hushed her.

"Did you just say-" Said my mom.

"Yeah, I'm dating Ally." I said.

"CONGRATS!" Everyone, including Ally and me said.

"Um, mom, can we talk to you and dad?"

"I have a meeting I have to go to." Dad said.

"Well, one's better than none, right?" My mom said.

"Yeah."

"Kids, go to your rooms." Mom said, they stayed.

"We aren't kids anymore, we're teens!" Said Dustin.

"Yeah, we're teens! We aren't kids!" Followed William.

"Kids, if you don't go to your rooms, you will not have anything _in_ your rooms, they'll just have mattresses." Mom said in a low, sweet tone. By the time mom said, you will not have anything _in_ your rooms, they ran their butts up the stairs.

"KIDS! DON'T EAVESDROP!" My mom knew those kids too well.

"Okay, Ally's dad kicked her out, and she has nowhere to go, can she stay here?"

"Okay." Mom said.

"Why'd he kick you out honey?" My mom asked Ally. Usually mom is sad for that person, or she loves Ally already. SWEET!

"Well, I. I. I'm." She said as she started crying.

"Ally is um. Pregnant."

"Being 33, I was pregnant with twins at 16 too. Do you know how many?"

"The last time we went, the doc only saw one." Replied Ally.

"Austin, if it's okay, I would like to talk to Ally. Alone?"

"Sure." I replied. Then left the room.

ALLY POV-

"How far along are you, will you take off your sweatshirt?" Mimi asked me.

"Yeah, and I'm 2 months now. Well, almost. I'll be 2 months in 1 week." I said as I took off my sweatshirt.

"Woah, are you sure you're 1 month and 23 days? No offence, but I think you either need a new doctor, he/she didn't see the second one, or that's a really big baby already."

"I did kinda have symptoms like I was having twins, but I just shrugged them off. I didn't think anything of it. Until now." I said, quite shocked.

"Maybe you should have another ultrasound…" Mimi suggested.

"Yeah, um, Mimi? is it okay if you buy me some more bras while I'm at the hospital? These are getting a little tight."

"Sure! And call me mom!"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, mom." I said as we hugged.

"Aww, my girls."

"Austin! YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING!"

"Yeah, sorry."

"You ruined the moment, you know." Mimi, mom, said.

"I know now."

"Hug!" I said, as I pulled mom and Austin in for a hug.

"Aww, group hug!" William and Dustin said.

"Uh uh, uh uh." Mom and I said.

"Shucks!" William said.

"Kiss!" I said as I pulled Austin in for a big, passionate, kiss.

* * *

_**LOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGG! I hope you don't get mad! You know, because it's SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO long! AND, quoting from Ally in here; Weeeelllllll, I am UBER tired, maybe I was just hyper and the sugar wore off! But now I'm soooooooooooooo sllleeeeeppppyyyyy! Sorry. I. Am. Spelling. Things. WRONG! :-& WEWOODANKSNIF! I AM TIRED! WELL! HERE YOU GO! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **_

_**REVIEW? Come on? For the sleepy Horse Lover 131?**_

_**VOTE? Come on? For the sleepy Horse Lover 131?**_

_**QUOTE: KNOWLEDGE is knowing a tamato is a fruit, WISDOM is to not put it in a fruit salad!**_

_**-Unknown- (It's -Unknown- because I have no clue who came up with it!) :)**_

_**BUH BYE! -.- zzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_


	8. Author's Note

_**Hey everyone! I know, you're probably thinking, 'Why isn't this girl in school?!' Well, if you must know, I am staying home because of personal issues. My life sucks! :( But maybe I'll feel better if I give you a chapter of Something More. This is an Author's Note. And a very short one.**_

_**I am only leaving the poll for Austin & Ally Something More, up for only a few more hours. So, I suggest if you want Ally to have twins, triplets, or just one baby, I suggest you vote before 4:00 TONIGHT. Sorry for such a short notice, I just want the next chapter to be about how many they're having, and what is going to happen. **_

_**I hope you enjoy the next few chapters of this story... It's getting JUICY!**_

_**I REALLY hope you enjoy the next chapter! **_

_**The sooner you vote more, the sooner 4:00 will come! I hope...**_

_**If you want, you may review this Author's Note. I am not making you. But I would love it if you did.**_

_**Bye!**_


	9. Chapter 8 -Hospitals & WHAT! Part 1-

Well, it's past 4:00. And I am going with the winning vote. You know how Austin's mom told Ally she might be pregnant with twins? Well, you'll see how I molded that comment with the winning vote. POLL IS CLOSED. I told you to vote... There will be a poll on GLC: Grown Up. On wether Teddy should have girls, boys, boys & girl, girls & boy. I am not telling you how many there will be, but there WILL be more than one. ^.^

Review?

* * *

Chapter 8 -Hospitals &... WHAT?!-

AUSTIN POV- 1 WEEK LATER

Yes! I finally get to go with to an ultrasound with Ally. MY Ally. I kinda want twins. She is 3 months and 3 days. She looks like she has twins. YES!

ALLY POV-

Yes! Austin finally gets to go with me to my ultrasound. AUSTIN'S me. Although I kinda want twins. I'm so huge! FAT! Ugh! Stupid hormones! I want cake. NO! Pickles! Mmmm, pickles… Mmmm mmmm mmmm. Ahh! Stupid doorbell! SHUT UP! I need to cry…

AUSTIN POV-

"Ally? What's wrong baby?" I asked my crying girlfriend.

"That's exactly it! The baby! Or babies, I'm so fat!" Ally is crying. SHE IS NOT FAT!

"You're not fat, you're pregnant. Possibly with twins."

"You know, you could've stopped at 'you're not fat'. And I can't take care of twins!"

"Ally, you may not be able to, I may not be able to, but WE can."

"Aww, hey Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Doorbell."

"Aww, I thought you wanted to kiss." I said with a frown.

"I'll kiss you later. Now get the door."

As I opened the door. I found my best friend, and Ally's best friend.

"Trish! Dez! How are you?"

"We're great. We need to tell you something. Well, I need to tell Ally something, and Dez needs to tell you something. It's not the same secret, and I don't know what his is, nor he knows mine." Trish replied.

"Okay, come on in. Ally's in our room."

"Nice place Austin." Trish said.

"I showed he the way when Mr. Dawson said Ally was at your place because of what happened. WE ARE LOST!" Dez commented.

"Ally?"

"One minute!"

"Okay?"

ALLY POV-

I put on a baggy sweat shirt so Trish wouldn't know, and opened the door.

"Ally! Why didn't you tell me you weren't pregnant, you moved in with Austin, and why?!"

"Sorry Trish, I was really busy."

"Doing?"

"Stuff…"

"We haven't seen each other for 3 months and 3 days, and you're not being completely honest with, _YOUR BEST FRIEND_?!"

"Trish, it's a long story."

"Trust me, I'm supposed to be working, I've got time."

"Okay."

"So?"

"Here goes."

"I'm ready to be blown away, I'm sure it's sooooo interesting!" Trish commented sarcastically.

FLASHBACK-

"Oh! I can't bring myself to do it!"

"Do what?"

"Here, see if it has a plus or minus." I say rushing him.

"Calm down. What's the plus and minus got to do with this?"

"Austin, the plus means I'm pregnant, and the minus means I'm not pregnant. Okay?"

"Okay. OH. MY. GOSH!"

"What?!"

"I'm."

"You're?"

"You're."

"I'm? Come on Austin!"

"You're… Pregnant."

"What?!"

"I'm gonna be a dad."

"WOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes! Ally! We did it! YES!"

"Yes! Austin! We did it! YES!"

"I know!"

"But."

"But?"

"But, what about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's my dad gonna say?"

"Oh, no. Ally, I'm so, so, so very sorry."

"It's okay Austin. Really." I say as I start to cry.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

"Woah, Austin, thanks for blowing out my ear drums."

"You're welcome."

"Carry on."

"Well, what if we bought a house? And then, when you tell your dad, if he says get out, you and I have somewhere to go."

"Are you sure?"

"No. How about we stay at my parents' house?"

"Okay."

"Oh, and I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Guys, come on in!"

"Oh. My. GOSH! It's Paul McCartney and Ringo Star!"

"We know who we are." Paul says with a chuckle.

"We are here for an Allyson Marie Dawson?" Asks Ringo.

"That's me." I said.

"What's your favorite song of ours?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't like any of them."

"Ally!" Austin said.

"No, I'm not finished. I LOVE 'EM ALL!"

"Good, where else would we keep these?" Paul said pointing to ALL the CD cases for ALL their songs.

"Oh, my gosh! Thank you!"

"No problem. Oh, and we're going to give you something else."

"What is it?"

"We're signing all the CD's. It'd probably be better to have George and John, but, well. Yeah. Let them rest in peace." Said Ringo.

"Yes, indeed." Said Paul.

Then they hugged me! I want to scream, but I can't, I don't wanna act all crazy! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE BEATLES! Well, two. Half.

"So, we hear you're expecting." Says Paul.

"Yeah, thanks." I say.

"CONGRATS!" Says Ringo & Paul.

"Thanks." Austin & I say.

"Well, why don't we stay for a while?"

"Did I hear all this right? Did PAUL MCCARTNEY just ask to stay here?! AM I DREAMING?!"

"Um, no, you're not." Says Paul and Ringo.

"Yes you can stay!"

"Where's the parents?" Asks Paul.

"Well, my dad is at an accordion convention. And my mom's in Australia."

"That's cool." Says Ringo.

"Sorry they couldn't be here."

"It's okay." They both say.

"And, also we are going to give you a bunch of posters, and sign 'em all." Ringo states.

"That's okay, I have plenty."

"Did you just say no?" Asks Paul.

"Oh! Okay! Woah." I say as they bring 'em all in.

"Well, I am almost two months now."

"Yep. Time to tell your dad."

AT DAWSON HOUSE-

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I have a question…"

"What can I do ya for?"

"Well, will you kick me out when I tell you something I've been hiding from you for, weeeell, 2 months?"

"Allyson Marie Dawson, you can tell me anything. Now, come on."

"You have to promise you won't kick me out."

"Ally, I can't promise you that, come on."

"Okay… Me and Austin are a couple."

"Is that it?"

"No."

"Okay?"

"And we've been, well, you know."

"Not really."

"Well, you know, um, um, uh, ha, having."

"Having?"

"Having… Sex…"

"Okay, please PLEASE tell me, you were using protection, the WHOLE time."

"What would you say if we weren't?"

"I… I don't know Ally."

"Well, we weren't, and now I'm… Well, um."

"Ally is pregnant." Austin says, saving me from all the 'ums'.

"Ally, I really thought you were better than this, I mean, going out, and having sex, without telling me, and having a secret relationship. And then getting pregnant and not telling me for, how long?"

"2 months, sir." Austin replies.

"Ally, I hope you will learn from what I am going to do. You have two options. One, keep the baby and let Austin take care of it, assuming it's his. Two, get out, and live with him. I will not accept this kind of behavior from a straight A student. And I am certainly NOT letting you have an abortion. It's your mistake, your responsibility. Okay?"

"Okay, dad. Thanks for understanding. I guess I'll go pack my things. Love you, dad."

"And I will accept to see my grandchild or grandchildren, but not every month. I have work to do. Okay?"

"Okay, dad. One more question."

"Shoot."

"Um, why did you say children, as in plural?"

"There are twins in the family, and the more twin background, the more likely you'll get pregnant with twins."

"Okay, a few more questions…"

"Is it about family?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Dad, who is a twin?"

"I really didn't ever want to tell you the story, but if you insist… You are not an only child."

"What?"

"You have, had, a twin. Named Rosalie, or Rose or Rosie for short."

"Wait, had? Did you give her up?"

"Oh, you two were identical, you were so beautiful together." He stated, tearing up.

"What happened?" I asked, egger to know my twin sister, that I have never seen in my life, or don't remember anyway.

"Well, your sister died. There was actually one other thing I forgot to mention, you were very, _very _premature. Your mother was 6 months pregnant, when she started having problems. Rosie died when you were 3 days old. In, ugh, in my arms." He said, now crying. I've never, _never ever,_ seen my dad cry before, it must have been bad, really bad.

"And, and you had little twin brothers. Tommy, and Tony. They both died when they were 3 weeks old. We were in the hospital, because they were premature, and we had to go in for weekly check ups. They were having problems when they were 2 weeks, and they died in the hospital. You were at your grandmothers, that's why you've never seen them, you just remember seeing mom pregnant. I remember you asking why your little brothers weren't here. And I told you that they were in the hospital, and going to stay there. You were 1 and ½." Wow, my dad has never been so upset. And now that he mentions it, I remember seeing pictures of them.

"Dad, I, I, I don't know what to say, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't tell you, I, I'm so, so, so very sorry."

"It's okay, dad. I'll go now. Bye. I love you."

"I love you." And that was probably the last thing he'd say to me, other than awkward meets in the stores. And me bringing the kid/kids over to see their grandfather.

45 MINUTES LATER; MOON HOUSEHOLD-

AUSTIN POV-

"There's something I have to tell you Ally." I said as we parked outside of my house.

"Yeah?"

"Um, my parents know you, but not the baby."

"You haven't told them yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait, but, wait, why are you crying?"

"Just… Thinking."

"About? Your siblings?"

"Yeah. Prematurity runs in the family, and twins. I'm in trouble."

"No, because I'll be here with you EVERY step of the way."

"But what about your concerts? And what are we gonna tell Dez?!"

"Oh, Dez. Oops."

"AND your concerts." Ally! It's okay, I'll handle it! Maybe I should say this instead of thinking it…

"What about my concerts? I said I'll be with you, EVERY STEP OF THE WAY. And I meant it. I love you Ally. I freaking love you!" And then we kissed, well, I kissed her.

ALLY POV-

WOAH! Austin just kissed me! Not that I'm not used to it, but usually he gives me a warning.

AUSTIN POV- AGAIN-

"We should probably go in." I heard Ally say.

"Um, yeah. Let's go, and I still have the papers for the house in case you know, yeah."

"Yeah. Okay, WAIT!"

"What Ally? Oh my gosh, is something wrong?!"

"No, what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh. Right."

"Soooo?"

"I have siblings."

"Okay? How many?"

"Um, including me?"

"Sure."

"There are 5 kids. It goes in this order; boy/girl twins, me, boy/girl twins."

"Names?"

"Their names are; Dustin, Danielle, Austin (me), Willow, William. That's the in order age too."

"Cool. I didn't know there were twins in your family also. Ages?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Um, ages are; Dustin and Danielle are 17, I'm 16, Willow and William, are 15. Dustin is older than Danielle, but Willow is older than William.

"Okay. And it's all good. At least you didn't say that you had, like, more twins in your family. I'd freak out."

"Yeah, let's go in."

"Okay."

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Honey! Who's this?" Mimi, my mom, said pointing to Ally.

"Yeah, son?" My dad, Mike, said.

"Mimi, Ally, Ally, Mimi, Mimi, Mike, Mike, Mimi. And I am Austin." I said.

"Okay?" Mom, dad, and Ally said, all in sync. Cool.

"Who's the babe?!" William and Dustin asked.

"The _babe_ is my girlfriend." I said.

"I'm-" William said, starting to introduce himself.

"No, no, I'll do it!" I said.

"Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhh." I said gasping for air.

"Danielle! Willow! Get your butts in here!"

"Okay, okay." They both said.

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh hppppp." I said, once again, gasping for a bunch of air.

"Dustin, Ally, Ally, Dustin, William, Ally, Ally, William, Willow, Ally, Ally, Willow, Danielle, Ally, Ally, Danielle, Danielle, Dustin, Dustin, Danielle, Mike, Danielle, Danielle, Mike, Mimi, Danielle, Danielle, Mimi, Dustin, Mimi, Mimi, Dustin, Dustin, Mike, Mike, Dustin, Ally, Mike, Mike, Ally, Mimi, Ally, Ally, Mimi, Willow, William, William, William, Dustin, Dustin, William, Willow, Danielle, Danielle, Willow, **_I _**am, AUSTIN! Did I get everyone? Here, let me start over. Dustin-"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"We've got it." Ally said.

"Okay, but don't come whining to me when you forget everyone's name…"

"Wow, that's my Austin." Ally said.

"Ally!" I hushed her.

"Did you just say-" Said my mom.

"Yeah, I'm dating Ally." I said.

"CONGRATS!" Everyone, including Ally and me said.

"Um, mom, can we talk to you and dad?"

"I have a meeting I have to go to." Dad said.

"Well, one's better than none, right?" My mom said.

"Yeah."

"Kids, go to your rooms." Mom said, they stayed.

"We aren't kids anymore, we're teens!" Said Dustin.

"Yeah, we're teens! We aren't kids!" Followed William.

"Kids, if you don't go to your rooms, you will not have anything _in_ your rooms, they'll just have mattresses." Mom said in a low, sweet tone. By the time mom said, you will not have anything _in_ your rooms, they ran their butts up the stairs.

"KIDS! DON'T EAVESDROP!" My mom knew those kids too well.

"Okay, Ally's dad kicked her out, and she has nowhere to go, can she stay here?"

"Okay." Mom said.

"Why'd he kick you out honey?" My mom asked Ally. Usually mom is sad for that person, or she loves Ally already. SWEET!

"Well, I. I. I'm." She said as she started crying.

"Ally is um. Pregnant."

"Being 33, I was pregnant with twins at 16 too. Do you know how many?"

"The last time we went, the doc only saw one." Replied Ally.

"Austin, if it's okay, I would like to talk to Ally. Alone?"

"Sure." I replied. Then left the room.

ALLY POV-

"How far along are you, will you take off your sweatshirt?" Mimi asked me.

"Yeah, and I'm 2 months now. Well, almost. I'll be 2 months in 1 week." I said as I took off my sweatshirt.

"Woah, are you sure you're 1 month and 23 days? No offence, but I think you either need a new doctor, he/she didn't see the second one, or that's a really big baby already."

"I did kinda have symptoms like I was having twins, but I just shrugged them off. I didn't think anything of it. Until now." I said, quite shocked.

"Maybe you should have another ultrasound…" Mimi suggested.

"Yeah, um, Mimi? is it okay if you buy me some more bras while I'm at the hospital? These are getting a little tight."

"Sure! And call me mom!"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, mom." I said as we hugged.

"Aww, my girls."

"Austin! YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING!"

"Yeah, sorry."

"You ruined the moment, you know." Mimi, mom, said.

"I know now."

"Hug!" I said, as I pulled mom and Austin in for a hug.

"Aww, group hug!" William and Dustin said.

"Uh uh, uh uh." Mom and I said.

"Shucks!" William said.

"Kiss!" I said as I pulled Austin in for a big, passionate, kiss.

END OF FLASHBACK-

"Wait! Austin has siblings? THE BEATLES CAME TO YOUR HOUSE?! YOU'RE PREGNANT! AHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"I know! I know!"

"That's amaze!"

"RIGHT?!"

"You could be pregnant with twins?"

"Yeah."

"You had a twin sister and twin brothers?"

"Yeah." I said as I was tearing up.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"Well, on the bright side, I have stuff to tell you." Trish said with a smile.

"And that is?"

"Well, I got a new job at the cell phone accessory cart, and I have kept it for 5 weeks, I like Dez, and I can't believe you're pregnant!"

"Wait, say that again?"

"I can't believe you're pregnant?"

"No, the part about you liking Dez."

"Yeeaaahhh, I like Dez."

Then we did our happy dance we do when we hear about a crush. **_(A/N; Like the dance Trish and Ally did on 'Girlfriends & Girl Friends' when Ally said she liked Austin.)_**

"You have to tell him." I say.

"No way, if I tell him, and he doesn't feel the same way, it'll ruin everyone's relationship with each other."

"Okay."

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"Okay, your secret's safe with me." I said as I hugged Trish.

AUSTIN POV-

"Why didn't you tell me you moved in with Ally, or she moved in with you, and Mr. Dawson said that stuff?!"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time. Trust me."

"Okay. Here goes."

"I'm so ready!"

FLASHBACK-

"Oh! I can't bring myself to do it!"

"Do what?"

"Here, see if it has a plus or minus." I say rushing him.

"Calm down. What's the plus and minus got to do with this?"

"Austin, the plus means I'm pregnant, and the minus means I'm not pregnant. Okay?"

"Okay. OH. MY. GOSH!"

"What?!"

"I'm."

"You're?"

"You're."

"I'm? Come on Austin!"

"You're… Pregnant."

"What?!"

"I'm gonna be a dad."

"WOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes! Ally! We did it! YES!"

"Yes! Austin! We did it! YES!"

"I know!"

"But."

"But?"

"But, what about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's my dad gonna say?"

"Oh, no. Ally, I'm so, so, so very sorry."

"It's okay Austin. Really." I say as I start to cry.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

"Woah, Austin, thanks for blowing out my ear drums."

"You're welcome."

"Carry on."

"Well, what if we bought a house? And then, when you tell your dad, if he says get out, you and I have somewhere to go."

"Are you sure?"

"No. How about we stay at my parents' house?"

"Okay."

"Oh, and I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Guys, come on in!"

"Oh. My. GOSH! It's Paul McCartney and Ringo Star!"

"We know who we are." Paul says with a chuckle.

"We are here for an Allyson Marie Dawson?" Asks Ringo.

"That's me." I said.

"What's your favorite song of ours?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't like any of them."

"Ally!" Austin said.

"No, I'm not finished. I LOVE 'EM ALL!"

"Good, where else would we keep these?" Paul said pointing to ALL the CD cases for ALL their songs.

"Oh, my gosh! Thank you!"

"No problem. Oh, and we're going to give you something else."

"What is it?"

"We're signing all the CD's. It'd probably be better to have George and John, but, well. Yeah. Let them rest in peace." Said Ringo.

"Yes, indeed." Said Paul.

Then they hugged me! I want to scream, but I can't, I don't wanna act all crazy! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE BEATLES! Well, two. Half.

"So, we hear you're expecting." Says Paul.

"Yeah, thanks." I say.

"CONGRATS!" Says Ringo & Paul.

"Thanks." Austin & I say.

"Well, why don't we stay for a while?"

"Did I hear all this right? Did PAUL MCCARTNEY just ask to stay here?! AM I DREAMING?!"

"Um, no, you're not." Says Paul and Ringo.

"Yes you can stay!"

"Where's the parents?" Asks Paul.

"Well, my dad is at an accordion convention. And my mom's in Australia."

"That's cool." Says Ringo.

"Sorry they couldn't be here."

"It's okay." They both say.

"And, also we are going to give you a bunch of posters, and sign 'em all." Ringo states.

"That's okay, I have plenty."

"Did you just say no?" Asks Paul.

"Oh! Okay! Woah." I say as they bring 'em all in.

"Well, I am almost two months now."

"Yep. Time to tell your dad."

AT DAWSON HOUSE-

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I have a question…"

"What can I do ya for?"

"Well, will you kick me out when I tell you something I've been hiding from you for, weeeell, 2 months?"

"Allyson Marie Dawson, you can tell me anything. Now, come on."

"You have to promise you won't kick me out."

"Ally, I can't promise you that, come on."

"Okay… Me and Austin are a couple."

"Is that it?"

"No."

"Okay?"

"And we've been, well, you know."

"Not really."

"Well, you know, um, um, uh, ha, having."

"Having?"

"Having… Sex…"

"Okay, please PLEASE tell me, you were using protection, the WHOLE time."

"What would you say if we weren't?"

"I… I don't know Ally."

"Well, we weren't, and now I'm… Well, um."

"Ally is pregnant." Austin says, saving me from all the 'ums'.

"Ally, I really thought you were better than this, I mean, going out, and having sex, without telling me, and having a secret relationship. And then getting pregnant and not telling me for, how long?"

"2 months, sir." Austin replies.

"Ally, I hope you will learn from what I am going to do. You have two options. One, keep the baby and let Austin take care of it, assuming it's his. Two, get out, and live with him. I will not accept this kind of behavior from a straight A student. And I am certainly NOT letting you have an abortion. It's your mistake, your responsibility. Okay?"

"Okay, dad. Thanks for understanding. I guess I'll go pack my things. Love you, dad."

"And I will accept to see my grandchild or grandchildren, but not every month. I have work to do. Okay?"

"Okay, dad. One more question."

"Shoot."

"Um, why did you say children, as in plural?"

"There are twins in the family, and the more twin background, the more likely you'll get pregnant with twins."

"Okay, a few more questions…"

"Is it about family?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Dad, who is a twin?"

"I really didn't ever want to tell you the story, but if you insist… You are not an only child."

"What?"

"You have, had, a twin. Named Rosalie, or Rose or Rosie for short."

"Wait, had? Did you give her up?"

"Oh, you two were identical, you were so beautiful together." He stated, tearing up.

"What happened?" I asked, egger to know my twin sister, that I have never seen in my life, or don't remember anyway.

"Well, your sister died. There was actually one other thing I forgot to mention, you were very, _very _premature. Your mother was 6 months pregnant, when she started having problems. Rosie died when you were 3 days old. In, ugh, in my arms." He said, now crying. I've never, _never ever,_ seen my dad cry before, it must have been bad, really bad.

"And, and you had little twin brothers. Tommy, and Tony. They both died when they were 3 weeks old. We were in the hospital, because they were premature, and we had to go in for weekly check ups. They were having problems when they were 2 weeks, and they died in the hospital. You were at your grandmothers, that's why you've never seen them, you just remember seeing mom pregnant. I remember you asking why your little brothers weren't here. And I told you that they were in the hospital, and going to stay there. You were 1 and ½." Wow, my dad has never been so upset. And now that he mentions it, I remember seeing pictures of them.

"Dad, I, I, I don't know what to say, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't tell you, I, I'm so, so, so very sorry."

"It's okay, dad. I'll go now. Bye. I love you."

"I love you." And that was probably the last thing he'd say to me, other than awkward meets in the stores. And me bringing the kid/kids over to see their grandfather.

45 MINUTES LATER; MOON HOUSEHOLD-

AUSTIN POV-

"There's something I have to tell you Ally." I said as we parked outside of my house.

"Yeah?"

"Um, my parents know you, but not the baby."

"You haven't told them yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait, but, wait, why are you crying?"

"Just… Thinking."

"About? Your siblings?"

"Yeah. Prematurity runs in the family, and twins. I'm in trouble."

"No, because I'll be here with you EVERY step of the way."

"But what about your concerts? And what are we gonna tell Dez?!"

"Oh, Dez. Oops."

"AND your concerts." Ally! It's okay, I'll handle it! Maybe I should say this instead of thinking it…

"What about my concerts? I said I'll be with you, EVERY STEP OF THE WAY. And I meant it. I love you Ally. I freaking love you!" And then we kissed, well, I kissed her.

ALLY POV-

WOAH! Austin just kissed me! Not that I'm not used to it, but usually he gives me a warning.

AUSTIN POV- AGAIN-

"We should probably go in." I heard Ally say.

"Um, yeah. Let's go, and I still have the papers for the house in case you know, yeah."

"Yeah. Okay, WAIT!"

"What Ally? Oh my gosh, is something wrong?!"

"No, what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh. Right."

"Soooo?"

"I have siblings."

"Okay? How many?"

"Um, including me?"

"Sure."

"There are 5 kids. It goes in this order; boy/girl twins, me, boy/girl twins."

"Names?"

"Their names are; Dustin, Danielle, Austin (me), Willow, William. That's the in order age too."

"Cool. I didn't know there were twins in your family also. Ages?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Um, ages are; Dustin and Danielle are 17, I'm 16, Willow and William, are 15. Dustin is older than Danielle, but Willow is older than William.

"Okay. And it's all good. At least you didn't say that you had, like, more twins in your family. I'd freak out."

"Yeah, let's go in."

"Okay."

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Honey! Who's this?" Mimi, my mom, said pointing to Ally.

"Yeah, son?" My dad, Mike, said.

"Mimi, Ally, Ally, Mimi, Mimi, Mike, Mike, Mimi. And I am Austin." I said.

"Okay?" Mom, dad, and Ally said, all in sync. Cool.

"Who's the babe?!" William and Dustin asked.

"The _babe_ is my girlfriend." I said.

"I'm-" William said, starting to introduce himself.

"No, no, I'll do it!" I said.

"Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhh." I said gasping for air.

"Danielle! Willow! Get your butts in here!"

"Okay, okay." They both said.

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh hppppp." I said, once again, gasping for a bunch of air.

"Dustin, Ally, Ally, Dustin, William, Ally, Ally, William, Willow, Ally, Ally, Willow, Danielle, Ally, Ally, Danielle, Danielle, Dustin, Dustin, Danielle, Mike, Danielle, Danielle, Mike, Mimi, Danielle, Danielle, Mimi, Dustin, Mimi, Mimi, Dustin, Dustin, Mike, Mike, Dustin, Ally, Mike, Mike, Ally, Mimi, Ally, Ally, Mimi, Willow, William, William, William, Dustin, Dustin, William, Willow, Danielle, Danielle, Willow, **_I _**am, AUSTIN! Did I get everyone? Here, let me start over. Dustin-"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"We've got it." Ally said.

"Okay, but don't come whining to me when you forget everyone's name…"

"Wow, that's my Austin." Ally said.

"Ally!" I hushed her.

"Did you just say-" Said my mom.

"Yeah, I'm dating Ally." I said.

"CONGRATS!" Everyone, including Ally and me said.

"Um, mom, can we talk to you and dad?"

"I have a meeting I have to go to." Dad said.

"Well, one's better than none, right?" My mom said.

"Yeah."

"Kids, go to your rooms." Mom said, they stayed.

"We aren't kids anymore, we're teens!" Said Dustin.

"Yeah, we're teens! We aren't kids!" Followed William.

"Kids, if you don't go to your rooms, you will not have anything _in_ your rooms, they'll just have mattresses." Mom said in a low, sweet tone. By the time mom said, you will not have anything _in_ your rooms, they ran their butts up the stairs.

"KIDS! DON'T EAVESDROP!" My mom knew those kids too well.

"Okay, Ally's dad kicked her out, and she has nowhere to go, can she stay here?"

"Okay." Mom said.

"Why'd he kick you out honey?" My mom asked Ally. Usually mom is sad for that person, or she loves Ally already. SWEET!

"Well, I. I. I'm." She said as she started crying.

"Ally is um. Pregnant."

"Being 33, I was pregnant with twins at 16 too. Do you know how many?"

"The last time we went, the doc only saw one." Replied Ally.

"Austin, if it's okay, I would like to talk to Ally. Alone?"

"Sure." I replied. Then left the room.

ALLY POV-

"How far along are you, will you take off your sweatshirt?" Mimi asked me.

"Yeah, and I'm 2 months now. Well, almost. I'll be 2 months in 1 week." I said as I took off my sweatshirt.

"Woah, are you sure you're 1 month and 23 days? No offence, but I think you either need a new doctor, he/she didn't see the second one, or that's a really big baby already."

"I did kinda have symptoms like I was having twins, but I just shrugged them off. I didn't think anything of it. Until now." I said, quite shocked.

"Maybe you should have another ultrasound…" Mimi suggested.

"Yeah, um, Mimi? is it okay if you buy me some more bras while I'm at the hospital? These are getting a little tight."

"Sure! And call me mom!"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, mom." I said as we hugged.

"Aww, my girls."

"Austin! YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING!"

"Yeah, sorry."

"You ruined the moment, you know." Mimi, mom, said.

"I know now."

"Hug!" I said, as I pulled mom and Austin in for a hug.

"Aww, group hug!" William and Dustin said.

"Uh uh, uh uh." Mom and I said.

"Shucks!" William said.

"Kiss!" I said as I pulled Austin in for a big, passionate, kiss.

END OF FLASHBACK-

"Oh. My. Gosh! Why didn't you tell me The Beatles came to your house?!"

"Dez!" I said.

"Sorry."

"It's all good."

"Ally's pregnant? And possibly with twins?"

"Yeah."

"So, Trish has a boyfriend."

"Really Dez?"

"Yeah. But it's like she's to busy for me!"

"It almost sounds like you're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous, I've got you to hang with?"

"You don't have to be all defensive."

"I'm not defensive, I think you're jealous of me!"

"What do you like about Trish?"

"I don't like Trish!"

"What do you like about her?"

"Well, I like the way she annoyes me, I like her smile."

"Go on." I said.

"Her hair."

"Go on."

"And the way I feel when I'm around her I've never felt that way with anyone else… Oh man… I- I like Trish!"

"Um, duh!" **_(A/N; I took some of those parts out of Campers & Complications and just fit it into this chapter.)_**

* * *

Well, there's part 1. Hope you enjoyed! Review? This one was a little longer, because I had to let them all catch up.

ALSO- I forgot to mention- I SADLY *SIGH* DON'T OWN THE BEATLES.


	10. Chapter 9 -Hospitals & WHAT! Part 2-

_**Hey peoples of Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, and all the other planets! How you doin' this Thursday Night?! I am... OKAY... But not bad, but not great. Anyway, let's not get too far into my life story. Let's get into this chapter! Hummm, sounded A LOT better in meh head... Quoting from Eyore, OH WELL. Hey! Wanna review for me? It'd make Austin & Horse Lover 131 & Ally's day! Considering what happens in this chapter... *Sob* *Sob* *Sob* :'(**_

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9 -Hospitals &... WHAT?! Part 2-**_

AUSTIN POV-

"Ahhh!" I hear Ally scream from upstairs.

"AUSTIN! Help! It's Ally!" Trish screams.

"Coming! Come on Dez!"

I get upstairs and find Ally on the ground in a pool of blood, and Trish next to her.

"Ally! What happened?!"

"I… Don't know! Call 911!"

"I am. Wait! Where's my cell?! Dez, go get my cell phone!"

"I'm on it!" He calls from downstairs.

"Hello?! Yes! I need an ambulance! My girlfriend is pregnant, and she's bleeding really bad! Get here ASAP!"

"Thanks! Bye!"

"Don't worry, Ally. The ambulance is on its way. Shh, it's okay Ally." She was crying.

"Austin, I'm no doctor, but I think that's a lot of blood. Ally's loosing to much. She doesn't have much time." Trish says.

"No! Ally, come on, stay with me!"

"Move, move!" The paramedic says.

"Who's the father?"

"I am." I say.

"We'll have you ride in the ambulance and you two can drive in your cars." The paramedic says.

"Ally, please. Stay with me." I say crying.

AT HOSPITAL- 3 HOURS LATER-

"Austin?"

"Ally! You're awake! The doctor is gonna come in about 5 minutes from now. You lost a lot of blood."

"Hello, you gave us quite a scare, there Miss Dawson. I am Dr. Smith.

"What happened? Is my baby okay?" Ally asks.

"I have good news, and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Good news."

"Well, you were pregnant with twins. But the bad news is you had a miscarriage, but with only one."

"What? I… I miscarried?"

"Yes, we are so sorry. But one survived."

"Wow. We could've had twins." Ally said.

"Hey, at least we didn't loose them both…" I said.

"Yeah."

"Would you like to know what you're having? We did an ultrasound. Today was your appointment."

"Yes, doctor." Ally says.

"You were going to have girls."

"Girls. A girl." Ally says with a half smile.

"I'll leave you two alone. We're going to keep you here for about a week to make sure the baby is doing fine."

"My question is, how on earth did they get the other one out without hurting or having to take out the one that is okay." Ally said.

"I guess doctors can do many amazing things."

"What should we name them?" Ally asks.

"But, one's… Gone." I say.

"So?"

"Okay, let's name them."

"Let's name the okay one."

"Pancakes!" I say.

"No way." Ally declines.

"Aww, darn!" I say.

"Can we come in?" Trish asks.

"Ally?" I ask.

"Yeah. Come on in." Ally says.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Trish asks.

ALLY POV-

My stomach hurts so bad.

"I'm okay, but my stomach hurts."

"Why?" Dez and Trish ask.

"Well, the blood was because I miscarried."

"But you still look pregnant." Dez says.

"That's cause I _was_ having twin girls."

"OMG! Ally!"

"I know, right?!"

"So, Austin. What 'cha gonna name them?" Dez asks.

"I _WAS_ gonna name the alright one Pancakes. But Ally won't let me!" Austin pouts.

"Wow. Really?" Trish says.

"Yeah."

"Can we come in?"

"Um, sure." I say.

"I told Mrs. Moon you were in the hospital." Trish says.

"That clears everything up." I say.

"Hi." Mimi, mom, says.

"Hi." Mr. Moon, Mike, says.

"Hey." William said.

"Hey." Willow, and Danielle say.

"Wuz, up?" Dustin follows.

"Hi, everyone."

"We're so sorry for your loss." Mimi says.

"Thanks. We were having twin girls. But I miscarried one

." I reply.

"Well, kids, why don't you go down to the cafeteria?" Mimi asks.

"Okay." Dustin, Danielle, William, Willow, and Austin say.

"Austin, _you_ stay." Mike says grabbing his shirt.

"Hey! This is a one of a kind shirt!"

"It isn't if _I _have one." Dustin said.

"Gooooo!" Mimi says.

Now there was Mimi, Mike, Austin, Trish, Dez, and me in the room.

"Hey, we're going to the café across the street, want anything?" Trish asks.

"Nah, I'm good." I say.

"A chocolate cappuccino, with extra foam!" Austin says.

"I was asking Mrs. and Mr. Moon. But okay."

"I am fine, thanks." Mimi says.

"You sure?"

"Okay, a hot coca." Mimi replies.

"Same." Mike says.

"Come on Dez." Trish says.

"So, I hear girls." Mimi says as Trish and Dez leave.

"Yeah." Austin and I say.

"Yeah! One girl, princess, for Moon's Mattress Kingdom!" Mike says.

"Come on down to Moon's Mattress Kingdom." Mike says.

"Where our mattresses are firm, and our prices are soft." Mimi says.

"This week we hereby declare all mattresses." Mike says.

"Half off. Hahahaha." Mimi and Mike say.

"Our prices are the best in town, but don't take it from us, take it from Star Record's Recording Artist." Mimi says.

"Austin Moon!" Mike and Mimi say pointing to Austin.

"Do I have to?! We are in public!" Austin says.

"Son." Mike says.

"Yep! Their prices are the best in town, so come on down to Moon's Mattress Kingdom." Austin says.

"There's no hassle, in our castle. Mua!" They say kissing their hands and bowing.

"Aww, that's my little prince." Mimi says grabbing Austin's cheek.

"Mom!" Austin says.

"Wow, cute accent babe." I say to Austin.

"Thanks."

"What are you going to name them? Assuming you want to name both."

"Yeah. I'll wait until everyone gets back." I said.

"We're back!" Trish, Dez, Willow, William, Dustin, and Danielle say.

"And, I guess it's time to tell them." Austin says.

"Kids, Trish, Dez. Austin and Ally want to tell you what they're naming their girls." Mimi says.

"Okay." They all say.

"We are naming the okay one, Abigail Rose." Austin and I say.

"Aww." The girls say.

"And the second one, Aubree Emma." Austin and I say.

"Aww." The girls say, and, Dez?

"Aubree Emma will always be remembered." Mike and Mimi say.

"Well, we gotta go." Mimi says.

"Bye mom." Austin said.

"Come on, kids." Mike says.

"Well, I have a confession to make. Well, we do." Trish said.

"Hold on, why did it take you so long to get the drinks, it's across the street." Austin asks.

"I'm getting to that." Trish said.

"Dez and I confessed to each other that we like each other."

"You like Trish?" I ask Dez. He nods.

"You like Dez?" Austin asked Trish. She nods.

"Congrats?" I ask.

"Well, I said I liked him. He said he liked me. We're dating."

"YES! Great Trish!"

"I know!"

"I'd tell you to hug me, but my stomach hurts."

"Dez!"

"Austin!"

"What up!" They did their handshake.

"So, we totally need to have a girls day. You know, just you and me." Trish said.

AUSTIN POV-

"So, you and I, need to have a totally crazy guys day! Don't you think?" Dez asked.

"Yeah." Ally and I said.

"Cool!" Trish and Dez say.

"Well, is it okay if Dez and I go? Will you be okay? I don't want to leave you if you're not feeling okay. Ally, I love you, and the baby, I don't want to leave you. You are 3 and ½ months pregnant. I, I love you. Are you sure-"

"Austin, go. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Cause I can-"

"Gooooo!" Ally said.

"Sigh, okay."

"Love you."

"You too." I said as I closed the door.

ALLY POV-

"Well, that's not good." Trish says.

"What?" I ask her.

"I was going to go get another job…" Trish replies.

"Oh, well, you can, I'll be fine."

"No, Austin would hate me if I left you unattended."

"I'm in a hospital for a week." I said.

"Okay, fine, but the job isn't far from here, so, well, yeah. Bye!" Trish said.

"Wait! You have to do something before you go!" I say, in a lot of pain. Please don't let there be _anything_ wrong with my little Abigail Rose!

"What?"

"Call thee nurse, then Austin!" I scream in pain.

"Okay! I'll be right back!"

4 HOURS LATER- AUSTIN POV-

"Ally!"

"She's asleep." The nurse said.

"What happened? I, I was only gone for 5 minutes. TOPS!"

"The baby just gave us a scare, there's some news the doc has to tell you both when she wakes up, though." The nurse replies.

"Okay." I say, trying to be strong, I don't need Ally being scared, even if she is asleep.

1 HOUR LATER- AUSTIN POV-

Yes! My Allyson Marie Dawson is awake! Yes, yes, yes!

"What, what, what happened?" Ally asks.

"The baby gave them a scare, and the doc has some news to tell us. I don't know if it's good or bad." I reply.

"Hello, again, Miss Dawson. You and the baby, but mostly the baby, gave us a bigger scare than before." Dr. Smith says.

"What's the news?" Ally and I ask.

"Well, do you know what antibodies are?"

"No." We say.

"Well, they are the things in a person's body that fight off colds, and help the immune system. When there is too many, they can fight and kill the good things in a person's body. There are too many in Abigail's body, and they're eating the umbilical chord. Which is cutting off the oxygen and food supply for her."

"So, what's happening to her?" Ally asks.

"Like I said, there are too many in little Abigail's body. She, she may not. Survive."

"What?!" Ally and I scream.

"I'm so very sorry." Says Dr. Smith.

"I'll leave you two alone." She then says.

"Wow, just loosing one made me feel horrible. Think if we loose them both." Ally says, crying.

"Shh, Ally, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay." I say, trying to sooth her.

"When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it,

And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it,

And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't,

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder,  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be,

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me,

You can come to me,  
Yeah."

"Austin." Ally says.

"I love you Ally. You mean the world to me."

"Austin, I love you too."

Then we kiss. I really love Ally. She means the world to me. Ally, Abigail Rose, Aubree Emma and my mom are my favorite girls in the whole wide world. I know a 3 year old might say the whole wide world thing, but I mean it.

"I don't know what to say Austin. Other than I love you."

"May I come in?" Dr. Smith asks.

"Yeah." Austin says.

"You'll unfortunately have to stay for another additional 3 weeks, making it a month. I am sorry."

"It's okay." Ally said.

"Bye." Dr. Smith says.

"Bye." Ally and I say.

"You should probably get home babe." Ally says. Is she seriously serious? I left her for 5 minutes, TOPS, and she almost didn't wake up, and she wants me to leave, AGAIN?!

"Ally, are you seriously serious? I leave you for 5 minutes, TOPS, and you almost didn't wake up, and you want me to leave, AGAIN?! I'm sorry, but I'm staying. I love you."

"Okay, can you turn on the T.V?

"Yeah." I say turning it on.

"Is Austin Moon to busy for his fans? He hasn't gave a concert for about 6 months now. And what's with the rumors, or facts, that he is going to be, Ally Dawson's baby daddy?" A news reporter says on the news.

"Okay, never mind." Ally says.

"No, I wanna hear this." I say.

"And an anonymous reporter says Austin _wants_ to be a dad, quote; "Ally, I want to have kids. Like, now. But I don't because I don't want your dad kicking you out. And I want to because I want to be with you forever. I already know we're gonna be, but just to make it clear so everyone stays the fuck away from me, and you." End quote.

"What the hell?!" I say.

"I know, you said those exact words. I thought we were alone." Ally says.

"Yeah!" I say.

"Unless, my, no. No, he wouldn't do that." Ally was thinking out loud again.

"Who are you thinking?" I ask her.

"You remember when Alyssa was talking about some guy named Dallas? Maybe it was the Dallas I had a crush on, maybe he's jealous…" Aww, Ally said _had_ a crush on him.

"I am going to call him." Ally says.

"I'll be in the bathroom, fixing my hair." I say. And yes, I said hair.

"Okay." Ally soon replies.

ALLY POV- TEXTING DALLAS-

ALLY Dallas-

HEY I HAVE A QUESTION…

What?

DID YOU EVER GO OUT WITH A GIRL NAMED ALYSSA AND GET HER PREGNANT? AND THEN CALL HER A BUNCH OF NAMES?

No, why asking?

TURN ON THE NEWS AND REWIND.

Okay?

Wow.

YEAH! WHO WOULD DO THAT TO US?

I meant wow, like, you're pregnant, with Austin's child.

WE WERE HAVING TIWNS, BUT I MISCARRIED ONE.

L I'm sorry.

IT'S OKAY.

No, it's not, you could've had beautiful twins.

IT'S OKAY. REALLY.

Okay. I gotta go, my girlfriend is waiting. Bye! J

BYE.

DONE TEXTING DALLAS-

ALLY POV-

I can't believe it's not him, well, I can believe it.

* * *

_**Hey, again! I hope you liked reading it as much as I loved writing it! I hope it's not too confusing. :/ **_

_**I hope you can vote on my poll for GLC: Grown Up, the more votes and reviews I get for that story, the faster it'll be up! I need to know what gender(s) they should be, so then I can post a poll on names. **_

**Really ****_sorry I didn't post a poll for the names and genders for this story. But I molded the winning votes to shape this story better, and I figured it could use some drama. And the winning poll(s) was Twins and One, technically they're having/had twins, because she was pregnant with twins, and people wanted her to have one. I hope I just made sense._**

**_As for the antibodies thing, it's technical name is Autoimmune Disease. It's very, VERY rare. autoimmune disease, autoimmune disorder (any of a large group of diseases characterized by abnormal functioning of the immune system that causes your immune system to produce antibodies against your own tissues)._**

**_I know a lot about it because I have it._**

**_When I was three, the antibodies attacked my thyroid, and gave me Graves' disease. It is an autoimmune disease where the thyroid is overactive, producing an excessive amount of thyroid hormones. (Grave's Disease makes it impossible to gain weight, even though I seriously eat like a horse and pig, and drink like a camel... No joke.)_**

**_When it went into remission at 9, about 2 years later, the antibodies attacked my lungs, giving me asthma. It is a respiratory condition marked by spasms in the bronchi of the lungs, causing difficulty in breathing._**

**_When I was 13, the antibodies attacked my Pancreas, giving me Type 1 Diabetes. Diabetes mellitus type 1 (type 1 diabetes, T1DM, formerly insulin dependent or juvenile diabetes) is a form of diabetes mellitus that results from autoimmune destruction of insulin-producing beta cells of the pancreas. (easier way of saying it is; When the body's immune system fights against its own cells. Type 1 Diabetes attacks insulin- producing beta cells, stopping the pancreas from producing insulin. [That's where the shots come in...])_**

**_A little bit later, the antibodies attacked my thyriod once again, and I have Hashimoto's thyroiditis. Hashimoto's thyroiditis or _**_**chronic lymphocytic thyroiditis**_**_ is an autoimmune disease in which the thyroid gland is attacked by a variety of cell- and antibody-mediated immune processes. (Which is making me not be able to loose weight, instead of gaining it. It's the opposite of Grave's Disease.)_**

**_Then, the antibodies attacked my ears, and the tube that connects my ears to my nose, (Don't know what it's called :/ ) and gave me chronic ear disease and conductive hearing loss in both ears. Conductive hearing loss occurs when there is a problem conducting sound waves anywhere along the route through the outer ear, tympanic membrane (eardrum), or middle ear (ossicles). This type of hearing loss may occur in conjunction with sensorineural hearing loss or alone. _**

**_I can't quite remember what Chronic Ear Disease was. I was on meds, and got sergury on my ears, (Ear tubes, AGAIN.) I had ear tubes twice before the ones on Dec. 12, 2012._**

**_Everything I have as a total now, is Asthma, Type 1 Diabetes, & Hashimoto's Thyrioditis. There's no way in telling when or where the antibodies will attack next. So I pray, a lot, that it doesn't attack another vital organ. I'm hoping It'll stop, but that's very rare._**

**_So, if I'm saying I have a bad day... You'd better believe it. My family, friends, and even some teachers pray for me, and I just want it to stop. That's all I want. But Type 1 Diabetes I will never grow out of it. Sometimes, my asthma gets so bad, my chest tightens up, I can't breathe, and I feel like passing out._**

**_Well, enough of my life story! You probably just wanna review! I'll let you! And I want some votes too if you haven't already! _**

**_Buh Bye!_**


	11. Chapter 11 Nursery & Tour & DRAMA! XD

_**Helloooooooo! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccckkkkkk! Now, let's get down to business. I have my older brother & his girlfriend w/ her **__**5**__** kids coming over, and I really **__**DON'T**__** want to get stressed out, so I'm hiding... In my room. **_

* * *

_**Anywho, I don't need to talk to you guys and girls about my probs... My 4 other friends (my bf, my bff, my friend, and my other friend) act out this Story with me. **_

_**I'm Ally. I have brown hair like Ally. I can play; Guitar, violin, flute, drums, clarinet, (alto, tenor, etc...) saxophone, piano, & trumpet. And I can sing...**_

_**My boyfriend is Austin. He has blonde hair. He can; sing, play drums, guitar, piano, trumpet, violin, clarinet, (alto, tenor, etc...) saxophone, banjo... (he's KINDA a music genius. KINDA)**_

_**My best friend forever is Trish. She even has curly black hair. She can sing. She doesn't really play anything, unless required.**_

_**My friend (that's a boy) is Dez. He's got red hair. And well, that's just about it... He fits Dez's personality PERFECTLY! Except he's a little (by a little I mean a fair amount) bit smarter than Dez (in the show) though.**_

_**My other friend (that's a girl) plays Trish if my best friend can't make it, or is sick. **_

* * *

_**The reason I am telling you this is because I am running out of ideas, and my friends and I are getting bored with my ideas. I need your help. I am holding a contest. The contest is today, tomorrow, and Sunday. Whoever's ideas get me hooked gets to write the rest of the story with me. Sound cool? Thought so. :)**_

_**These ideas will get me hooked faster than any others;**_

_**1. Written well.**_

_**2. Dramatic in some- not all- parts.**_

_**3. Exciting to get the readers'- and writers'- of FanFiction attention- to get them to read a lot of it-**_

_**4. Juicy in most of it- as in 95% of the story-**_

_**5. Great -not good, not bad- grammer, spelling, and puncuation.**_

_**6. Ideas in PMs-NOT reviews, don't want anyone stealing your ideas now, do we?-**_

_**7. HAVE FUN WITH IT! :D :D :D :D**_

_**Sound like enough to get you ready for this contest?**_

_**Good! :) **_

_**Now, here's ch. 11!**_

_**REVIEW**_

* * *

Chapter 11 -Nursery & Tour? &... DRAMA! XD -

2 MONTHS LATER; ALLY POV-

Yay! I can start the nursery! Abigail will love it! I wish Aubree could be here too. Well, on the bright side, Austin is- Wait, where is Austin? And lately, he's been hiding something from me, I just know it.

"Austin?" I call.

"What? Is everything okay? Do you need a doctor? Are you having contractions? Tell me Ally!"

"I would, if you'd let me! And yes, everything's fine, I don't need a doctor, and seriously? I am 5 ½ months pregnant, why on earth would I be having contractions?" I ask.

"I don't know… You're the pregnant one, you tell me!" Austin replies.

"Hey, you don't need to yell in front of the child." I say.

AUSTIN POV-

I wonder if Ally will still love me, if, if I tell her Jimmy wants me to go on tour. I need to tell him she's pregnant, 5 ½ months, and I am no way letting her down.

"Ally, there's something I have to tell you." I say.

"Yeah, you can tell me anything. But I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Purple walls? Or blue?"

"Purple, and yellow! And red!" I knew red was her favorite color, and yellow was mine.

"How about purple?"

"Okay." I say.

"Now, what did you need to say?"

"Um, Jimmy doesn't know you're pregnant, and that's why he wants me to go on tour."

"For how long?" Alls asks.

"Maybe, just, a little while. Maybe possibly 1 year." I say.

"Austin, you can go."

"What? Leave you again? NO! I'm not leaving my girls alone, when-" Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey! No! Don't come in here! No! Get out!" I say, trying to push paparazzi out of the Moon house.

"How far along are you Ally? Was the baby a mistake? Is the reason you're dating Austin because of the baby?" One annoying paparazzi asks.

"Are you excited to be going on tour? Austin Moon, when did you decide you wanted the thing?" Is he referring to the baby, cause I'll kill him if he is calling my baby a _thing_ like it's a disease.

"Back off!" I yell then shut the door.

"Who told anyone where we lived? No one, and I mean _no one_ knew where my parents' house was."

"I, I don't know Austin."

"Who the hell?!" I scream.

"Go up to the nursery, I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay." Ally replies.

"I'm coming!" I say, praying it's not the paparazzi again.

"Kira?"

"Hey Austin."

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you like that ambush?"

"Um, no."

"Well, get used to it."

"Are you black mailing me?"

"Not yet, Austykins."

"You only called me that while we were doing the video, you know, where I replaced you, with Ally?"

"Yes, I know. That's why the paparazzi showed up. I told them where you lived. And I said all those things that was on the news."

"Why?!"

"Because, think of it as, revenge."

"Why the hell would you give me revenge?! What'd I ever do to you?!"

"You never went out with me."

"Kira, I was and still am, dating Ally."

"Fine, you win. I am so sorry I did that. I guess I'm jealous of you and especially Ally."

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, you're dating her, she's pregnant with your baby, just. Yeah." She says crying.

"Shh, Kira, it's okay." I say hugging her.

"W, w, will you, you go out for pizza with me?"

"Yes. If you tell and convince your dad to not make me go on tour."

"Done, literally, I just texted him."

"Thanks, let me go get Ally."

"But, I wanted to be with you. Alone. To apologize."

"Okay."

"Ally?"

"Yeah?" I'm going out with a friend. Want me to bring you anything?"

"I want Trish and Dez over here."

"Done, I texted them, because I knew you were going to say that." I say.

"Aww. Thanks."

"No prob. I'll leave when they get-"

"Here." I said as the doorbell rang.

"Bye."

"Bye." I say kissing her.

"So, what we doing?" I ask.

"Party."

"Cool."

4 HOURS LATER ALLY POV-

Where is Austin, he was supposed to be back 2 hours ago.

AUSTIN POV-

Ugh, I feel horrible, I think someone spiked our punch. Wait, why am I laying next to Kira… In a bed! Oh, my, gosh! Did I just, just, have, _it_, with Jimmy Star's daughter?! Maybe I can get out of here, Kira is a heavy sleeper, and I'm sly.

1 HOUR LATER-

"Austin! Thank goodness you- were you drinking?!"

"Someone spiked the punch."

TEXTING KIRA; AUSTIN Kira.

Austin, where are you?

I'M AT HOME, LISTEN I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU BYE, BUT YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE.

Oh my gosh! What am I gonna do?! I'm not on the pill!

YOU'LL DEAL WITH IT. BYE. GOTTA GO.

Okay.

DONE TEXTING KIRA-

Oh. My. Gosh. She's not on the pill! I, I think I'm gonna be a daddy to not 2, but 3 kids. One died, so, technically 2, but, still 3. What am I gonna tell Ally?!

"Well, we gotta go, Dez is taking me out to dinner." Trish says with a smile on her face.

"Kay, bye guys. See ya later."

"So, Austin, wanna se the nursery?"

"Ally! I told you not to do anything while I was gone!"

"Don't worry, Trish and Dez helped. Well, she sat next to me, instructing Dez."

"Alright, but I wanted to help."

"Don't worry, all Dez did was paint the walls, and Trish and I folded clothes that we had, SITTING DOWN, don't freak out." She said as if she read my mind. She's good.

ALLY POV-

"Ally, paparazzi came to the place I was at, and the told me some horrible stuff."

"What kind of _stuff_?"

"They said if I didn't sing a couple of new songs, bad stuff might happen. And I talked to Jimmy, and he said if I don't get to him with a couple of songs, new songs, he'd make me go on tour. We need to work on some songs. Please?"

"Okay."

FLASHBACK-

AT PARTY- AUSTIN POV-

"Austin!" Jimmy says coming over to me. Oh, great.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I need new songs."

"Well, Ally is 5 ½ months pregnant, we have been really busy."

"Well, better pack your bags. And say bye to Ally."

"What?! Why?!"

"You NEED to go on tour, OR get me 3 new songs 2 weeks from now."

"3 NEW SONGS?! You're crazy!"

"Well, people will start forgetting you if ya don't. Oh, and, DON'T drink the punch. Crazy teenagers."

"Kay."

END OF FLASHBACK-

"Austin, Austin, Austin. AUSTIN!"

"Yeah, sorry, deep in thought."

"Don't hurt yourself." Ally replies.

"Same Alls, different mood."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

"Here we go."

"Can we just work on the song?"

"I need 3. Well, Jimmy does."

"Wow. By when?"

"2 weeks from now."

"Well, we better get working, huh?"

"Yeah. Better."

"What about the song we were kinda working on before I went into the hospital when I was about 3 ½ months?" Ally asks.

"The one that said,

When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it?"

"Yeah. That one. I think it's finished."

"I'll get your-"

"Don't. Touch. My. Book!" Ally says.

"Okay, okay. Geez. Sorry." I say, half sarcastically.

"Sing these while I play the piano." Ally says.

"Only if you sing it with me."

"Okay." Ally says as she gives in.

"When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it," Ally sings.

"And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it," I sing.

"And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't," We both sing.

"If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder,  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be," We continue.

"If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me," We continue singing.

"You can come to me,  
Yeah." Ally finishes.

"Do you think it's finished?" I ask.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Yep." I say, popping the 'p'.

"One down, 2 to go."

"Ha ha, you said to, to."

"Austin, grow up, do that, please."

"But I do, do that!"

"Ha ha, you said do, do!" Ally replies.

"I had that one coming." I say.

"What's another one?"

"Well, how about this for the chorus?" Ally asks playing the piano.

"Yeah! Lyrics?"

"Um, how about this? No, never mind, just lost my train of thought."

"Well, how about this?

I need a song, that can't be too long, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song?"

"Um, how about we don't do that. Not that it's not good or anything, it rhymes. So, that's good."

"I'm gonna make, make, make, a chocolate milkshake! Yeeaaahhh! Cause I know you want ketchup! It's my favorite condiment, a side of fries is what you'll get! We ran out of big hot dogs, so I got you just a small one! It's not a foot long, no, not a foot long! There's no way I can get you the coleslaw, get you the coleslaw, no substitutions, here's your o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- onion rings! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- Be right back with drinks! I talked to my boss she said you could have coleslaw, you could have coleslaw, here is your coleslaw! Baaammm!"

"Austin, that was from when you worked at Melody Diner."

"I know, that's how I remember it."

"Remember when Trish, Dez, Mindy, you, and I all sang? That was crazy, Dez and I didn't even work there." Ally says laughing.

FLASHBACK-

NO ONE POV-

"Austin, you know the rules, you have to sing to the customers, NOW SIIIINNNGG!" Mindy sings.

"Ally all I wanted was a song for Cassidy, but you let me down." Austin sings.

"I did the best with what you gave me, why am I singing, I don't even work here." Ally sings.

"I'm all out of chicken pot pie! I need some more now, pleeeaaassseeee!" Dez sings.

"Trish, get my Dezyroo some more chicken pot pie nnnoooowwwww!" Mindy sings.

"Dooon't snap your fingers at me, and stop taking advantage of my friend. Eww, did I just call Dezyroo my friend. Eww, did I just call him Dezyroo?" Trish sings.

"Somebody, just get me more chicken pot pie, I don't care who it is." Dez sings, then crushes the pie container and throws it down.

"Trish, I don't like your attitude, you're fired, you're fired, fi-I-I-I-I-iredddaa!" Mindy sings then yells the last part.

"You can't fire me because I quit, I quit, I quit, I quiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt!" Trish sings, and sings the last part in a very high note.

"I just wanted, to be a good friend, and help you out, why am I, singin' again?!" Ally sings.

"Well you definitely helped, helped me blow my chances with Cassidy." Austin sings.

"I can't believe you're blaming me for this." Ally says.

"Fine. I'll get my owwwnnn pie." Dez sings.

**(Hey guys, if you want to watch the video of Austin singing about the food, and the cast singing, go here, just without the spaces.**

** www .YouTube watch ?v=4 dcUc O7cpO E (Is for the cast singing) AND ww w. youtube watc h?v=H O5pd OxR Uss (Is for Austin singing about the foods)**

END OF FLASHBACK-

AUSTIN POV-

"Good times." I say.

"Yeah." Ally says.

"And remember, remember when you sang that awful song that I hadn't finished yet to Cassidy?" Ally asks trying really hard not to laugh.

FLASHBACK-

NO ONE POV-

"Wait! Austin! It's not finished yet!" Ally says.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the coolest girl in here. Cassidy." Austin says.

"You're perfect, but not too perfect, you're the pat of butter on my pancake stack… You're a rollercoaster ride, and I feel like, throwin' up… Cassidy, go out with me… Something' 'bout, onion rings…" Then he makes a confused look on his face, and then half laughs.

"IIIIINNNNGGGGGGSSSSSS…"

**(Hi, again, if you want to watch that video, go here. Without all the spaces… www .you tube watch ?v=xxRoI UW 9gv8)**

END OF FLASHBACK-

ALLY POV-

"I'm kinda really glad you didn't like me back then." I say.

"Why?"

"Because, that song was horrible… You're a rollercoaster ride, and I feel like… Throwing up… Cassidy, go out with me… Something' 'bout, onion rings… IIINNNNNGGGGGGSSSSS… Imagine it being Allyson, go out with me…" I say, trying to point out that I actually wrote a bad song for once.

"Well, it wouldn't fit into the song, you know, Allyson."

"I was trying to point out the fact that I actually wrote a horrible song…"

"It was NOT a horrible song, Alls, it wasn't finished. And I should've never blamed you for her not liking the song. I took it when you specifically told me, the song was not ready." He is such a sweet awesomely awesome guy. I love him.

"It's okay."

"Well, we have one song, what about the other two?" Austin asks me.

"I was thinking some of the lyrics could go like this…

I'm walking on a thin line, and my hands are tied. Got nowhere to hide?" I ask.

"Okay, let's do this!" He says. His face lights up like a little boy on Christmas whenever we get ready to write a song.

"Yeah, woah. I'm walking on a thin line, and my hands are tied, got nowhere to hide. I'm standing at a crossroads, don't know where to go, feeling so exposed." Austin sang.

"Yeah I'm caught, In between, where I'm going and where I've been… But I know, there's no turning back." I sang.

"It's like I'm balanced, on the edge… It's like I'm hanging, by a thread… But I'm still gonna, push ahead… So I tell myself, yeah I tell myself… Don't look down, down, down, down. Don't look down, down, down, down. Don't look down, down, down, down. Don't look down, down, down, down." We sing.

"It'll just be easy, just to run. It'll be so easy, to just give up…" Austin sings.

"But I'm not that girl that gon' turn my back. There's no turnin' back." I sing.

"No turning back." We sing.

"It's like I'm balanced, on the edge." I sing slowly.

"It's like I'm hanging, by a thread." Austin sings slowly.

"But I'm still gonna, push ahead. So I tell myself, yeah I tell myself." I sing.

"Don't look down, down, down, down. Don't look down, down, down, down." Austin and I sing, only I sing down once, in a high note.

"Don't look down, down, down, down. Don't look down, down, down, down…" We finish.

"That was amazing! You did great Ally!"

"So did you Austin!"

"Well, I think I may have a little disadvantage here."

"And that is?"

"You heard yourself do the super uber high note, right?"

"Yeah, why Austin?"

"That good of a voice… I'm gonna be deaf after little Abigail is born."

"Why do you think that?"

"You'll be screaming in pain, and you have a very, very, VERY high voice, so I think that's why I said disadvantage there."

"Do _you_ wanna weigh 50 plus pounds overweight, ankles swollen, back aching, cravings, mood swings, and have to push this baby out of you know where?! I think NOT! I REST MY CASE!"

"And speaking of mood swings, here are some now…"

"What's _THAT_ supposed to mean?!"

"Never mind."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like that."

"It's okay. How about you get a bubble bath, and I'll give you an amazing Austin massage then we go to bed, and write the last song tomorrow?" Austin asks, while unbuttoning my maternity blouse.

"Okay, but you do know, I can undress myself."

"I know, but it makes everything much more sexyier when I do it…" He says in his sexy Austin Moon voice.

"Yeah, guess what."

"What?"

"There's a child, in the room." I say, pointing to my stomach.

"Oh. Well, in about 4 months there won't be."

"Yes there will, I'll have her with me a lot."

"Ugh, never mind…"

"Let's get you that bath, okay Alls?" He knows I love it when he uses his nickname for me. No one else calls me that. Not even my mom or dad.

4 HOURS LATER; AUSTIN POV-

Ah, Ally is finally asleep, Abigail kept kicking and Alls couldn't sleep, but it stopped. And now there's quiet time.

"Really?!" I whisper-yell at my phone that just went off, I have a text.

**From: Kira Star**

**To: Austin Moon**

**Hey. Sorry if I am bugging… (Join conversation?)**

**FULL TEXT: Hey. Sorry if I am bugging u. Am I?**

**A: Nah, yr good. What 'cha doin?**

**K: Being lazy. I took a test.**

**A: Ooh, did ya pass?**

**K: It's a pregnancy test. First Response.**

**A: Is anyone gonna be a daddy? Are you a mommy?**

**K: I will not be called a 'mommy' **

**K: And ya. I'm pregnant. ****L**

**A: What's with the ****L**** ? Having a baby is a blessing! ****J**

**K: For you cuz you wanted a kid! What's my dad gonna say when I tell him I slept with a guy?!**

**K: I can't believe this is happening!**

**K: Austin?**

**A: Hey, it's Ally. He's making pancakes. And I didn't know u r pregnant. Congrats! ****J****J****J****J****J****J****J**

**K: This ISN'T good! No congrats! I have to get an abortion!**

**A: Don't do that! You are killing a living, breathing, human. It's murder! But not illegal. Strange. But even if you think 'Oh it's not a baby, it's a fetus.' A fetus, is a name for baby, and a baby in early stages in life, are called fetuses! Don't do it! ****L**** It's horrible!**

**K: Wow, it really is you Ally, no one sends that big of a text. Well, Austin doesn't.**

**A: It's okay. Well Austin is back, Imma get off now…**

**A: Hey sorry I left. And sorry you had to talk to Ally.**

**A: It's Austin btw.**

**K: I figured that much.**

**A: So, do u know who the dad is?**

**K: I have a couple of theories. First, go into your bathroom.**

**A: Kk.**

**K: Now, don't freak out. I think one, ONE of the suspects are him. And it could be you.**

**A: It's not me! I didn't drink the punch, which was spiked, btw. And I don't recall having ****_it_**** with you. Plus, when I got home, I did need a driver, from a taxi, because I got a ride from you. I went in to go check in on ya, and you were passed out with a guy.**

**K: Do you know who it is?**

**A: No, but let's go to the park. Okay? As FRIENDS. Got it?**

**K: K.**

Okay, nothing to worry about Austin. You're Austin Moon. Pop singer, and boyfriend, and soon-to-be daddy. Okay, there's a lot to worry about.

"Ally, I'm going to the park."

"Okay. I'll stay here."

"Bye babe."

"Bye Austin."

AT PARK- AUSTIN POV-

"Hey Austykins."

"Don't. Call. Me. That. I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I don't really care if you get an abortion."

"Is that it?"

"No. That baby is mine, I had sex with you. We were both drunk. If you want, not telling you to. But if you WANT, you may get an abortion."

"Wow, you talk all proper like."

"Hey, becoming a soon-to-be-dad, does a lot to you. Anyway, if you DO happen to get an abortion, don't tell ANYONE I slept with you. I'll tell Ally and face the consequences. Sound like a plan?"

"I was going to get an abortion whether it was yours or whosever's. But now that you told me that, thanks for the permission. I can't and I'm not really ready to take responsibilities like a baby yet. My dad had me as an accident, and later he left my mom, and my mom got back by leaving me on his doorstep when I was 1 month old. She faked being dead, and is now somewhere in California."

"Wow, sorry."

"It's fine."

"I'm gonna hug you, because I feel super bad." Then we hugged.

LATER AT MOON HOUSE-

Okay Austin, you can do this. Just tell Ally the truth.

"Ally. Ally?"

"I'm in the nursery!"

"Hey." I said with a smile.

**(A/N; And now! Drum roll please... On with... The... DRAMA! Dun dun dun!)**

"That's your in trouble smile. What did you do now?"

"I was drunk okay!"

"WHAT?! When?!"

"At Kira's party. We-"

"Kira? Are you. _Cheating _on me?" Ouch. That hurt, but she's right, I did cheat on her. I think. Being drunk and sleeping with someone then getting them pregnant is cheating, isn't it. Oh my, I must've been making the thinking face, Alls looks like she's gonna punch or break up with me. Or both. Hopefully neither. I better explain.

"Ally. Please, please, please, don't break up with me."

"Oh god. This is bad, isn't it?"

"It depends… I slept with Kira then got her pregnant. But she's gonna get an abortion, she made the decision before we went to the park to talk."

"You ASS!" She cussed! And heard it wrong… I think.

"Ally. Please! Just listen!"

"Austin, you better look at this. Look who made the front cover of cheetah beat." Dez says as he walks in my room, flashing a magazine around of. Oh no, me and Kira hugging!

"I knew it! Austin! You son of a bitch! Why would you cheat on me?! I love. Loved. You!" Did she just cuss, again? And say Loved? As in PAST?!

"Kids, what's going on here?" My mom says as she comes up.

"Mrs. Moon, I have to leave, Austin and I are... Done." Ally says. Ouch. Big Ouch.

"Ally, all this stress isn't good for the baby. Or you. Why don't I take you over to Trish's house?"

"Thanks." She says as she is crying.

"After I'm back. AUSTIN, you and I are going to talk." Shit. Shit, shit, shit! I didn't mean to cause any trouble. But if I didn't say anything, and ally found out, I'd be dead, my mom would _kill_ me! Wow, what a loose-loose situation.

* * *

_**Hoped you enjoyed! Here's a sneak peak for Ch. 12. I'm not finishing Ch. 12 until we have a winner. ;) That means think. And think fast! :)**_

_**Here are the contest rules/things you need to know again.-**_

_**These ideas will get me hooked faster than any others;**_

_**1. Written well.**_

_**2. Dramatic in some- not all- parts.**_

_**3. Exciting to get the readers'- and writers'- of FanFiction attention- to get them to read a lot of it-**_

_**4. Juicy in most of it- as in 95% of the story-**_

_**5. Great -not good, not bad- grammer, spelling, and puncuation.**_

_**6. Ideas in PMs-NOT reviews, don't want anyone stealing your ideas now, do we?-**_

_**7. HAVE FUN WITH IT! :D :D :D :D**_

**R **

**R ****E**

**R E ****V**** I E W **

**R E V ****I**** E W **

**E**** W **

**W**

**_REVIEW!_**

**Please?**


	12. Chapter 12 -Taking Breaks & Learning-

_**It's a miracle! It's a friggin MIRACLE! My computer is working! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I'm happy! I'm happy! I'm friggin happy! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**_

_**Btw, I'M ALSO... NOT DEAD! _ **_

_**Okay, I'm sooooooooooooooooo HAPPY! I'm going to write a BIG (I hope xD ) chapter for you guys n' girls! ^.^ ^.^ ^.^**_

_**Welp, here ya be. And I thought about things, and I thought; "At least I can give these FanFiction-ers a lot more chapters 'cause I've had time to think! =O**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Austin & Ally. Damn...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12 -Taking Breaks & Learning-**_

ALLY POV-

Well, Mrs. Moon and I are on our way to Trish's house.

"What were you kids fighting about anyway?"

"He and I were fighting because he... He _cheated_ on me. With... Kira." It was hard saying all that without crying.

"Out of all 6 kids, I thought he'd be the one to do things right. I'm sorry dear." 6? Did she say 6 by mistake?

"6?"

"Austin didn't tell you?"

"Tell me? Tell me what?"

"Austin had a twin. **_(A/N; BAM! Bet cha didn't see THAT coming! Mua ha ha, I'm evil, I know ^.^ )_** His name was Alexander. Alexander Michael. They weighed the same, they had the same height, they had the same initials... They were perfectly identical. Alex had blonde hair, brown eyes... Just like Austin. Austin was born December 29, 1995 at 4:44 P.M. Alex was born December 29, 1995 at 5:55 P.M. And they both knew they were handsome. Alex got diagnosed with... Leukemia." I knew it hurt her when she said it. I'm just sad, I never got to meet him.

"L- Leukemia?"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"He got diagnosed when they were 2. He got better after 6 months, but 4 months later, he relapsed. 1 month later, the doctor sent him home to... _Die_. About 2 weeks later, 2 weeks before the boys' third birthday, he, passed. Austin and his siblings were very upset. So were Mike and I, but Austin was hurt the most. He didn't want to celebrate his birthday, he didn't want to do anything. He kept praying to God to bring back his brother, he cried himself to sleep at night. Every night, even morning, December 14, he just... Doesn't do anything."

That explains it, that explains every December 14, since we've met, he's texted me saying he can't make practice that day, even until January, he's still... Not himself...

"That explains every December 14, since we've met..." I reply.

"Just DON'T tell him I told you, or he'll freak."

"Why hasn't he told me?"

"He hates bringing it up."

"Okay. Thanks Mrs. Moon."

"You are welcome, Ally. Don't worry, if you plan anytime getting back together with Austin" I cringed at his name, I can't take hearing his name until he fully says more than 'Ally listen to me I'm sorrry'...

"He'll be a new man. A non-cheater, I can promise you that." And I could tell she really meant it.

* * *

_**Welp! There's Ch. 12, pt. 1! I'll post another chapter tonight or tomorrow. I'm tired of throwing my laptop across the room. And I'm serious, I threw it. **_

_**Haha, Man, I should be on a softball team. Or football, I'm surprised it didn't break! ^.^**_

_**Well, you know I'm going to ask it!**_

_**Later! :)**_

_**REVIEW?**_


	13. Chapter 13 Taking Breaks & Learning

_**Hey! Here's the ch. 13 part 2 of Austin & Ally! :) **_

* * *

_****_Austin & Ally -Something More- Chapter 13 Part 2

LATER AT MOON HOUSE-

AUSTIN POV-

"What took you so long? Trish doesn't live that far."

"It doesn't matter. Upstairs. NOW." Ah, shit. I'm sooooooooo dead… Sooooooooo flipping dead.

"Okay, now. I really, really, really, don't want to yell." Mom says as she shuts the door.

"Then lets forget this ever happened." Like I could forget it. I saw Ally's face, she was broken.

"Ha ha, very funny Austin. Not going to happen, by the way. I'm going to ask why you cheated, and so help me if you lie I will know it and so help me when I get done you'll be a pancake."

"Okay."

"Now. Why did you cheat on Ally?" She asks with a smile. I can tell it's fake though, she was playing nice. Playing.

"I didn't cheat! I promise! Here's what happened…"

"Don't take too long, I have dinner to make."

"Okay. So, Kira invited me to a party because she wanted to make up to me for sending the paparazzi here, and-"

"She sent paparazzi here?! So they know where we live now?!"

"Yes. Can I continue?"

"Sorry."

"For sending the paparazzi here, and someone spiked the punch. And before you can say anything, yes, I was drinking underage. But I didn't know it! Anyway, I wound up in bed with her, and she got pregnant. Then a few weeks, or months later, she texted me telling me to meet her at the park. She told a paparazzi to meet her there, and when she asked for a hug, the paparazzi took a photo and published it! Then Ally saw it and took it the wrong way. And that brings us to where we are now."

"Okay. I don't know how you're going to explain that to her… You'll have to think about it…"

"Okay. Thanks for understanding mom."

"You are welcome." She says as she hugs me.

ALLY POV-

Great, it's raining.

"Hey, Mrs. De La Rosa. Is Trish here?"

"No, sorry. She's at her new job."

"It's 6:00 P.M."

"She works from 2:00 - 7:00 P.M."

"Can I find out where?" It's a good thing I'm wearing a sweatshirt. I don't know if Trish's mom knows I'm pregnant and I don't want her thinking anything bad about it…

"Sonic Boom." That hurt.

"Okay, thanks."

"Should I drive you?"

"No, I can walk." I don't need her seeing my gigantic belly. (A/N; When Ally says she's 'gigantic', she thinks she's fat, or if she says she's huge, she really isn't. She's about the size of a 6 month pregnant person, only a little smaller. And She's 6 months, just in case you were wondering…)

AT SONIC BOOM- ALLY POV-

Okay. At Sonic Boom.

"Hey Ally."

"Hey Trish."

"Why are you out here, it's pouring rain."

"Austin and I broke up. He cheated on me. With Kira."

"Ouch. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Where's my dad?"

"In the store."

"Why'd you get a night job, and here?"

"Mr. Dawson only knows Dez and me. And well, you know, you."

"Yeah. But he said he'd never hire you. No offence."

"None taken, and he wouldn't hire Dez cause of his, Dezzy-ness."

"Yeah."

"And he hired me on the night shift so I couldn't yell at customers. And when he has a convention he lets me work days."

"Oh, okay."

"Let's go in…"

"Good idea Trish."

"Hey Mr. Dawson."

"Ally, what are you doing here?"

"Austin cheated on me so we broke up."

"Somehow I knew he'd do that…"

"Dad, if it's not too much to ask, c- can I stay here?"

"Trish won't let you stay at her place?"

"Mrs. De La Rosa doesn't know I'm pregnant yet. And I don't want her thinking I'm a bad influence on Trish."

"Pft. If anyone's a bad influence, it's me on you Ally." Trish replies.

"Are you pregnant?" I ask Trish.

"No."

"Exactly." I say.

"Ally, I'll let you stay."

"Thanks dad."

"Only for a couple days. I don't want you getting in a habit of this."

"Understood."

MOON HOUSE- AUSTIN POV-

"And Austin."

"Yeah mom?"

"Your punishment, is you are grounded for 3 months."

"Ally's 6 months."

"Okay. 2 months. And you have to go to Dustin and Danielle's graduation."

"That's in?"

"2 and ½ months."

"Okay. So 2 months, 2 weeks?"

"Yes."

SONIC BOOM ALLY POV-

I am so mad at Austin, yet still love him. I wonder if that's a bad thing…

_"I've been stranded on a lonely street_  
_Got lost in the shadows_  
_Fell hard in the battle_  
_Her cries and the suffering_  
_Walked through the darkness_  
_Left broken and heartless_

_"I'm calling out, can you hear my voice?_  
_I'm gonna find you through all the noise, oh whoa_  
_You know there's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_So shine your light as I reach for you_

_"My heart beats for love_  
_My heart beats for love_  
_It's the sound that I hear_  
_Tells me not to give up_  
_It breathes in my chest_  
_And it runs through my blood_  
_My heart beats for love_  
_My heart beats for love_  
_Whoa, oh oh oh yeah_

_"I've been told at least a thousand times_  
_It's not worth struggle_  
_The hurt or the trouble_  
_I keep running up to these front lines_  
_No, I won't surrender_  
_I'll wait here forever_

_"Standing here with my flag held high_  
_Oh, can't you see that it's worth the fight?_

_"My heart beats for love_  
_My heart beats for love_  
_It's the sound that I hear_  
_Tells me not to give up_  
_It breathes in my chest_  
_And it runs through my blood_  
_"My heart beats for love_  
_My heart beats for love_  
_Oh, whoa oh oh oh yeah_

_"I march across this battlefield_  
_I'm screaming out, can you hear me now?_  
_I'm holding on, I stand my ground_  
_I'm screaming out, can you hear me now?_

_"My heart beats for love_  
_My heart beats for love_  
_It's the sound that I hear_  
_Tells me not to give up_  
_It breathes in my chest_  
_And it runs through my blood_  
_My heart beats for love_  
_My heart beats for love_

_"My heart beats for love_  
_My heart beats for love_  
_It's the sound that I hear_  
_Tells me not to give up_  
_It breathes in my chest_  
_And it runs through my blood_  
_My heart beats for love_  
_My heart beats for love_  
_Whoa, oh oh oh yeah, love…_

"Ally! Time for bed!"

"Okay!"

3 A.M. STILL ALLY POV-

I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see Austin's face. Maybe I'll read.

5 MINUTES LATER STILL ALLY POV-

Ugh! All I do is loose my place.

_"Why do I just lie awake and think of you?_  
_I need some sleep._  
_Tomorrow I have things to do._  
_Every time I close my eyes I see your face,_  
_So I try to read, but all I do is lose my place._

_"Am I obsessed with you?_  
_I do my best not to want you._  
_But I do all the time._  
_I do all the time._

_"I just had to call you up and say hello._  
_I know it's 3 AM._  
_And I saw you awhile ago._  
_But I still have this aching pain to hear your voice_  
_To know your there_  
_I don't seem to have any choice._

_"Am I obsessed with you?_

_"I do my best not to want you._  
_But I do all the time._  
_I do all the time._

_"Oh yeah._  
_I'm so sorry I just had to wake you up._  
_I feel so lonely by myself._  
_Is this the way it feels when you're in love?_  
_Or is this something else?_

_"Yeah._

_"Yeeah._

_"Am I obsessed with you?_  
_I do my best not to want you._  
_But I do all the time._  
_I do all the time._

_"Oooh yeah_  
_But I do all the time, I want you all the time._  
_Am I obsessed with you?_

That's crazy, I can't be obsessed with Austin. No way. He cheated on me, I can't be obsessed with him…

MORNING STILL ALLY POV-

"Hey Ally."

"Hey dad."

"Sorry about getting pregnant and everything… I really should've waited. Austin wanted a baby, but I did too. I just thought it wouldn't be as bad. But it's been horrible. The swollen ankles, the weight gain, the mood swings…" I decided to leave out the boob part, it'd be awkward with my dad and I, it's different with my mom…

"Yeah. I guess I should've said more. I just thought you'd wait, and you mom would be here to tell you…"

"Does she know?"

"No, I wanted you to tell her. In person."

"What?! She'll kill me!"

"She's coming in about 15 minutes. She called before you were up."

"Ugh. Okay."

"It had to be done, and I thought you'd wanna tell her."

"Yeah. You're right…"

LATER- ALLY POV-

"Honey!"

"Mom!" It's a good thing I'm wearing a sweatshirt. Austin's sweatshirt. It's a good thing I didn't burn it…

"Honey! You look great! There's nothing different about you since the last time I saw you."

"Actually, mom. There is."

"What?"

"I was dating a fucking cheater, I lost my virginity, and my father hates my guts." It's also a good thing my dad is in the store…

"Why'd you cuss, loose you virginity, and why does Lester hate you?"

"I cussed because I dated a cheater that I gave my virginity to. And dad hates me because I lost my virginity at 16. And other reasons."

"What other reasons?"

"Well."

"Come on honey. You can tell me."

"You need to tell her." My dad says as he walks in.

"Here, let me show you. But please don't hate me. I need to burn this sweatshirt anyways…" Then I pull off the sweatshirt.

"Honey." My mom ½ says ½ gasps.

"I know. Call me whatever you want. But please don't say slut."

"I would never call you a slut. How did this happen?"

"Well."

"Not the sex part, the, other part."

"Austin wanted a baby, and I did too. I just thought it wouldn't be as bad. But it's been horrible. The swollen ankles, the weight gain, the mood swings. The bigger boobs…" I say and whisper the last part.

"Honey, I would've had this talk with you if I knew you were dating Austin…"

"Why aren't you yelling?"

"Because I understand."

"Um, Penny, can I talk with you?" My dad says.

"Okay." My mom replies, then they walk into the next room.

"Why aren't you yelling?!"

"Because I understand Lester! You know when we were teens!"

"Yes, I know what we did and all, but you never got pregnant until Rose and Ally!"

"That's basically what Ally's going through!"

"She lost one of her babies. She was pregnant with twin girls!"

"Okay, so it's basically what I went through with Rose and Ally!"

"You? I was with you every step of the way! Unlike that Austin kid, who I bet all he wanted was sex!"

"You just don't get it do you?! This girl is going through pain, and all you want is to punish her! Why won't you understand?!"

"I do understand! It's you that doesn't understand!"

"Ugh! This is why I divorced you, you don't think about the feelings of other people when they do things like this! All you care about is yourself!"

1 HOUR LATER- AUSTIN POV-

Hey. It's Ally's songbook… It's open. There's a song… I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you everyday of my life. I'll read it all…

_Last summer we met_  
_We started as friends_  
_I can't tell you how it all happened_  
_Then autumn it came_  
_We were never the same_  
_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_  
_If you don't, here's the one thing that I wish you knew_

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you every moment, everyday of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time. It's true_

_How long 'til I stop pretending_  
_What we have is never ending_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_If all we are is just a moment_  
_Don't forget me because I won't and_  
_I can't help myself_

_I think about you. Ooh, ooh_  
_I think about you. Ooh_

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you every moment, everyday of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time. It's true_

I think about you, you, you, you, you… Damn, that's a good song. Maybe I should-

"Austin?" Ugh!

"Yeah mom?"

"Get your coat."

"Why?"

"Ally's in the hospital."

"WHAT?!"

"Her dad called."

"I thought she was at Trish's!"

"She must've went to Sonic Boom."

"What'd her dad say?!"

"Calm down. She went to Sonic Boom cause Trish was there, and she was talking to her dad and next morning she was fine and her mom came, and they were talking, and Lester and Penny go into another room to talk, and Ally fainted."

"Let's go!" I say as I grab my keys.

"Austin, you're too upset to drive. We'll take the van, and I'M driving."

"Fine! Let's go!"

"Kids! I'm going to the hospital with Austin!"

"Mom. They're all at the movies."

"Oh… Let's go."

"Okay."

AT HOSPITAL- STILL AUSTIN POV-

"How is she doctor?" My mom asks the doctor.

"She's fine, just a little bump on the head."

"The baby?" Ally's mom asks.

"The baby's fine. I'm going to talk to Ally a bit. To figure out why she fainted in the first place."

ALLY POV-

"Hello, Allyson." And who are you?

"Hi."

"Can you tell me why you fainted?"

"Huh? I fainted?" Wow. I can't remember…

"You passed out. In your house. Your parents weren't in the room to see how or anything."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure."

"Hey honey"

"You must be my mom. Where's my dad?"

"Did you- he's in the cafeteria."

"What happened?"

"Doctor?" My mom calls.

"Yes?"

"Why can't she remember anything?"

"She has some amnesia. It should wear off."

"Should?"

"She bumped her head pretty hard."

"I think I just figured out why she passed out."

"Why?"

"Her father and I were fighting."

"It could've been stress. Common when someone hears their loved ones fighting and such."

"Oh my."

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I'll let you two talk." My doctor says.

"Hey sweetie."

"Why do my feet hurt? And why am I fat?"

"Honey, you aren't fat. You're pregnant."

"I'm 16 right?"

"Yes, you-"

"I'm a slut. Or I got raped."

"You did it all on your own sweetheart. Your friends are here."

"Send them in please."

"Alright."

AUSTIN POV-

"Did you bring the flowers and teddy bear and my guitar?" I ask Trish as she enters.

"Dez has them. Did you memorize the song?"

"Of course I did, what, do you think I'm an idiot? Don't answer that."

"Here you go buddy."

"Thanks." I say as I get my guitar.

"Where's Mimi, Mr. Dawson, and Penny?" Trish asks.

"Penny's in with Ally, and Mimi and Mr. Dawson are in the cafeteria." I answer.

"Ready?" Dez asks.

"Yep." I say.

"Austin?" Penny asks.

"Yeah, I'm here to um, get Ally back."

"She wants all you guys. She doesn't remember you though, amnesia."

"Okay, is it okay if it's just me?"

"We'll go to the coffee shop. Come on Dez." Trish says as she grabs Dez's arm.

"Hey Alls."

"Alls. You look familiar."

"Austin."

"Ass. I-"

"Before you say anything else, these are for you." I say as I hand her the teddy bear, and put the flowers (Red roses, btw) on her stand.

"Okay, what's with the guitar?"

"Oh. Here's your-"

"My songbook!" Well, she remembers that. And what I did to her… She was right, I am an ass.

"The guitar is for this."

"Last summer we met  
We started as friends  
I can't tell you how it all happened  
Then autumn it came  
We were never the same  
Those nights everything felt like magic

"And I wonder if you miss me too  
If you don't, here's the one thing that I wish you knew

_"I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you every moment, everyday of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time. It's true_

_"How long 'til I stop pretending_  
_What we have is never ending_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_If all we are is just a moment_  
_Don't forget me because I won't and_  
_I can't help myself_

_"I think about you. Ooh, ooh_  
_I think about you. Ooh_

_"I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you every moment, everyday of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time. It's true_

"I think about you, you, you, you, you…"

Then I kiss ally right on the lips.

"You read my songbook?" Ally says after breaking the kiss.

"Ally, I seriously can't tell you how sorry I am. I feel horrible. And I have someone here to tell you something. Come on in!"

"Hey."

"Kira?"

"Ally, listen. Austin never technically cheated on you. I set everything up so I could get Austin. But I felt so bad when I found out that you were in the hospital, I told Austin everything. I spiked the punch, I made Austin have sex with me, I didn't take my pill, I told everyone Austin cheated, I told the paparazzi to publish the picture of Austin and I hugging, I did everything. And I'm so extremely sorry."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. So I got Kira to tell you."

"Austin, I'm so sorry. And oddly enough, I remember everything. How I got pregnant, how we got together, Trish and Dez dating!"

"Bye." Kira says.

"Ally, I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too Austin."

"So, are we back together?" I ask.

"We're back together." Ally replies.

"Knock knock." Penny says.

"Come in." Ally says.

"Your father and I worked it out. We feel horrible we fought and that's why you passed out."

"I know. I remember." Ally says with a smile.

"Y- you do?"

"Austin helped. He sang me a song and-"

"We know, we watched through the window. Trish, Dez, Lester, Mimi, Mike, and I." Penny says.

"Austin also kissed me."

"We know." Penny replies.

"I remember!" Ally says excitedly.

"Hello." The doctor says.

"Hi." Ally says.

"Can I see Ally alone?"

"Yes." Penny says.

We all leave so the doctor can find out Ally remembers everything.

ALLY POV-

"So, after you-"

"I remember. Everything."

"Good. Mind if I check on baby?"

"Nope."

"Well, everything seems to be fine. You didn't fall on your stomach, which would've been bad. The baby is getting bigger, unfortunately so is your tummy. Um, I think we're going to keep you overnight, just to make sure everything's fine with you and your baby."

"I don't care how I am, I want our baby to be healthy."

"Well, if you're not okay, we need to make sure you get better and make sure the baby's okay too."

"Okay."

"And being a mother, I understand, very much."

"Yeah."

"Should I send in anyone?"

"My mom, Penny."

"Okay."

AUSTIN POV-

Good, the doctor is back.

"She wants to see Penny."

"Okay! Wait wha?"

"It's okay, Austin."

ALLY POV-

"Hey mom."

"What'd the doc say?"

"The baby's fine, so am I. She's keeping me overnight just in case…"

"Good, good. Austin's a wreck."

"About me or the baby?"

"Does it matter? And both, he really does care. He's gonna be a good dad."

"Yeah."

"And you'll be a good mom."

"Thanks mom." I say as we hug.

"Now, I am sending Austin in. Be prepared."

"Haha, okay."

"Austin, come on-"

"Hi Alls."

"In. Bye." My mom says.

"Bye." Austin and I say.

"I love you Ally."

"I love you Austin."

* * *

_**Aw, all's well that ends well! :)**_

_**I don't own the songs My Heart Beats For Love & Obsessed by Miley Cyrus.**_

_**And I don't own I Think About You by Ross Lynch**_

_**Review?! xD**_

_**Later Gators! **_


	14. Chapter 14 (Author's Note)

_**Yo, yo, YO everybody! What's up?! So, this is an author's note for my Something More Austin & Ally story. And I want to tell you there's a poll on my profile on... I'm not telling you! xD But it DOES have to do with Austin & Ally. Haha. I know what you're saying now: "Really? An Austin & Ally poll from an Austin & Ally story has to do with Austin & Ally?!" I feel dumb. But I'm hyper sooooooooooooooooooo. Check out my poll. PLEASE! xD **_

_**And I'm loving your reviews so far!**_

_**Oh yes! I'm starting to shout out to everyone who reviews about every 2-3 weeks in an author's note. :D So, let the shout outs begin!**_

_**angreygirl- Thank you! And yes, I will certainly continue! xD**_

_**velisha- Thank you! And I agree.**_

_**Tina- Aww! Thanks sooooooooo much!**_

_**Guest- Thank you so much!**_

* * *

_**Well, that's it for shout outs! Review and I'll most likely shout out to you! ;)**_

_**Later! xD**_


	15. Chapter 15 (Author's Note)

_**Hey! I know, another author's note!**_

_**I'm here to tell you...**_

_**HAPPY 4th OF JULY EVERYBODY! HOPE YOUR 4th IS AWESOME! xD xD xD**_

_**I will be posting another chapter here pretty soon, but to do that, I need to write it! Lol.**_

_**Well, bye! Make sure to keep your eyes on this story for any new chapters! xD**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I'm baaaack! And so is Austin & Ally! xD Here you go!**

**Now, I know. It's cheesy but it's the first chapter I've written of Something More for a while. Now, I'm posting it in 2 or 3 parts, cause I think I smell my mom cooking something tasty! :P **

**Enough of me. Here's chapter... Um... 16? Anyway. Here you go!**

**Review? xD**

* * *

_**Something More **_

_**Chapter 16 -Surprise Party, CD Signing & Concert- Part 1**_

ALLY IS 7 & ½ MONTHS- AUSTIN POV-

Okay, I'm gonna throw a surprise baby shower for Ally. Yay! I just need to go to Trish's house and tell her to get a job at the party store, and go to Dez's house to well. Tell him to do nothing cause I don't want this party ruined… And then I have to go to a CD signing.

"Hey babe, I'm uh. Going to the store. Need anything?"

"You? Store? Austin Monica Moon. Are you hiding something from me? And no."

"Whaaaat? Why would I hide anything from you? Psh. Psh. Psh. That's, that's crazy talk. Gotta go! Bye!" I say giving her a quick peck on the lips. Wow, ya really saved that one Austin! Nice! Sarcasm intended.

"Um…" Then I walk out the door.

AT TRISH'S HOUSE- AUSTIN POV-

*Ding Dong*

"I'll get it mom!" I hear Trish yell from inside.

"Hey."

"Austin? What are you doing here?"

"Ally's party."

"Oh yeah. Let's do it."

"Can I come in?"

"No, sorry Austin. We can discuss it outside. I'm really sorry. My mom-"

"Doesn't know Ally's pregnant yet."

"Yeah."

"So, you haven't told her because you're afraid she'd not let you see us and manage me? Or you won't tell her cause you're embarrassed?"

"Austin, you know my mom would freak."

"But isn't taking risks part of being a good boyfriend or friend? Like I took risks of my parents kicking me out, and Ally took risks, maybe you'd like to do that sometime."

"Look. Austin, aren't we gonna set up the party?"

"Yeah, can you get a job at that new party supply store?"

"I could try… No promises though. Now, um… What else?"

"I don't know, I haven't ever done this…"

"You better not have."

"Okay, uh. My mom did it 3 times… She can help."

"3?"

"Two sets of twins. And me."

"Oh."

"I'll call my mom, and she can help. What we can't do. Is tell Dez, he'd ruin it. I'm sorry Trish, I really am."

"It's fine. We just have to keep it from Ally and Dez. They can't know, or everything will fall apart."

DEZ POV-

I was going to Trish's house when I saw something strange… Austin and Trish talking. I heard them and only heard the last thing before I freaked out…

"It's fine. We just have to keep it from Ally and Dez. They can't know, or everything will fall apart."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Trish and Austin are, dating!"

ALLY POV- AT MOON HOUSE-

"Okay, I know this is weird talking to my baby in my stomach. But I love you Abigail Rose. I really do." I say rubbing my hand on my belly.

"I hooooome!"

"Hey my, my, handsome, boyfriend."

"That's all you could come up with? Really? My handsome boyfriend?"

"Um, yeah."

"Okay, my, my… Beautiful girlfriend."

"Really?" She says laughing.

"Where were you?"

"I said store."

"Where are the groceries?"

"Oh, I just went to play the claw machine."

"There's the Austin I know." She says laughing and hugging me.

"I love you Ally."

"I love you Austin."

"I love you Abigail Rose." We both say.

"Hey, um. Ally?"

"Yeah Austin?"

"Um, I have a CD signing today afternoon. Can I go?"

"I'm not your mom, yes you can-"

"Crap! My mom!"

"What?"

"She won't let me go. I'm grounded."

"Um… Why?"

"What I did to you."

"Maybe she'll not have you grounded. Just go to her, like now."

"Okay. Bye." Then I give her a quick kiss before I go to the kitchen.

IN KITCHEN- AUSTIN POV-

"Hey mom."

"Austin?"

"Can I go to a CD signing this afternoon?"

"You're grounded."

"Um, may I interrupt?"

"Sure Ally."

"Austin made everything okay with our relationship, that's what he was grounded for right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well, we're back together. Can he not be grounded? His CD signings are really important to him. And if he doesn't start getting more fans, he's really gonna drop."

"Well."

"Please mom." I beg.

"Okay, you can go to your CD signing. You better not hurt her again. She's family."

Then I leave the room to get ready.

ALLY POV-

"Um, Mrs. Moon. As much as that flatters me. I'm not family. At least not yet. Austin hasn't proposed yet. So, unless we're married. Only Abigail Rose will be related to you and him."

"Ally Dawson. You will always be family. No matter what."

"Thanks." I say then we hug.

"Ally!"

"I better go. Bye."

"Bye."

AUSTIN'S ROOM- AUSTIN POV-

"What Austin?"

"Should I go with this red shirt under my jacket? Or yellow?"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"The red one. I think it looks sexy on you."

"Because it's your favorite color?"

"That too." Ally says.

"I wonder what I'm gonna wear." Ally then follows.

"What?"

"I'm going with you."

"Um. No you're not. You're pregnant."

"I can go Austin. I'm your songwriter."

"Ally, I-"

"No, I'm going. If your mom hears us fighting, you might not be able to go. Just let it go and we'll both go. Along with Trish, your manager. And Dez, your video director. Okay?"

"Fine Ally."

"Now, I have to get dressed." Ally says grabbing something from the closet and going to the bathroom.

"Ally, I've seen it all before."

"Which is what got us in this mess."

"Fine."

CD SIGNING- AUSTIN POV-

"Hi. Thanks for buying my CD."

"Austin Moon! I love you!"

"Thanks, here ya go."

"Thanks."

"Next!" Trish yells.

"Austin Moon. Dude, you rock!"

"Thanks dude." I say signing his CD.

"Who are you?" The kid says pointing to Ally.

"I'm his songwriter."

"How old are you?"

"I-"

"You're pregnant?"

"I-"

"Next!" Trish yells.

"Thanks." Ally says.

"It's what I'm here for."

A FEW HOURS LATER- ALLY POV-

"Almost done Austin. Then we can go home." I say.

"Ally, not in front of my fans."

"Austin Moon! You're awesome!"

"Thanks kid." Austin says reaching for her piece of paper.

"I don't want your autograph… I want a picture with you me and Ally. And Ally's autograph." Huh?

"Um. Why?" I ask the little girl. She looks around, 6.

"Cause, without your songs Austin wouldn't be anyplace."

"She's right Ally."

"Can I have a picture?"

"Yep." Austin says helping me up.

"Mommy! Can you take our picture?"

"Um, no. With you and Austin, yes. Not with, her."

"Okay. Sorry Ally."

"It's fine. Um, still want my autograph?"

"She doesn't want anything with you, or from you. Bye. Come on Lizzie."

"But mommy!"

"No. Let's go."

AT MOON HOUSE- ALLY POV-

"Look Austin, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, you know. Being pregnant."

"Ally. It's fine. Really."

"Hey kids, mail is here. Looks like Cheetah Beat is out. Ooh, Austin and Ally, you're on the cover." Austin's mom says as she comes in.

"Ally's pregnancy has made Austin's life look like a game?! With Ally's pregnancy, at the CD signing today Cheetah Beat spoke with a mom. She's quoted: 'With her being pregnant she's making it look like it's okay to be pregnant at 16.' Austin Moon has lost 200 fans so far." Austin reads from Cheetah Beat.

"Austin. I'm sorry."

"Ally, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I'm pregnant."

"But I got you pregnant."

"It's a team effort Austin."

"Anyway. Got any ideas?"

"Concert."

"Are you sure it could work Ally?"

"Yes Austin. I am the brains of Team Austin."

"True."

"Now, let's get planning." I say.

"Okay." Austin agrees.

* * *

**Hey! There ya go!**

**Please review! xD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alrighty! Are you ready for some funny, for some drama, for some romance, heeeeeerrreeeee's Something More! *Crowd Cheers Loudly* :D I'm so proud of you people! You've reviewed, so you've made me wanna continue! :D I'm so happy! I love the very last sentence in this chapter, hell, I love the last paragraph/what Austin says :P Anyway, there's a major storm. So I might lose power, sooo I'm gonna update RIGHT NOW so if I lose power, I'll have this up! xD Oh! And follow me on instagram!**

**himynameisbubblybubbles - Is my instagram xD Hope you have an instagram. Cause I posted pics of Olivia, Xander, Elliot, Rosie, and Hope :3 And Teddy's wedding dress, Spencer's Tux, and the bridesmaids dresses... Oh and I'm gonna be posting some of... Damn, can't tell you! Well, guess that means try to get an instagram and follow me cause I'll follow back! And see what I post. I post whenever something big happens in stories and such.**

**Okay, I ****_really_**** need to shut the up now. Review?!**

* * *

Chapter 17 -Surprise Party & CD Signing-

2 HOURS LATER- ALLY POV-

"I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I, I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high

"There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

"The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down, but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it, but  
These are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep goin',  
And I, I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, 'cause

"There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

"Yeah

"There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

"Yeah, yeah yeah

"Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb

Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh.

**(A/N: I do not own the song 'The Climb' by Miley Cyrus. I spent forever trying to find a song that would work in this sorta situation, and I'm like… "Life's a climb sometimes." Then it hit me. "The Climb by Miley Cyrus!" I felt so proud of myself. :3 Well, bye!)**

"Wow Ally. Good Job."

"Oh. Uh, thanks. With what?"

"That. Playing the piano, singing. You're_ really_ talented."

"Not as much as you." I say getting up.

"Hey, you can get really super high notes, and you can get a higher pitch than I can."

"Because I'm a girl. You, on the other hand, can get lower notes than me."

"Because I'm a guy. Oh."

"Yeah. So, wanna go get some lunch tomorrow?"

"Ooh! That sounds- like a horrible idea. There's something in that claw machine that I want. And I really need it."

"What is it?"

"Nothing… Just, maybe. A uh. Stuffed puppy."

"Austin, didn't you use all your quarters today?"

"Yes, but I have a secret stash that I just have to find."

"I thought that was for emergencies only."

"This_ is_ an emergency! I need that"

"You don't need it."

"I need that stuffed puppy like Spongebob Squarepants needs water."

**(A/N: Sorry! HAD to do that! :P Continue reading please.)**

"Wow. Wow Austin, just wow. Anyway, can't you just wait until after lunch? We haven't gone to lunch in a long time. We haven't had a Team Austin lunch in forever, since before I got pregnant with Abigail. Since before we even started dating."

"Ally… Pleeeeeaaaa-"

"Fine. But whenever you wanna do something later, I'm saying no."

"Damn, fine." Wait, what if I try to get her to go to the baby shower and she won't? Oh, I'll figure it out when that day comes.

"So uh, Austin. I was thinking, maybe- oof!"

"What? What's wrong?" Austin says worried.

"Well, Abigail definitely has my dancing." I joke.

"Why?"

''Cause, she has no rhythm at all.'' I joke again.

"Huh?" Austin says confused.

''When she kicks.''

''Oh. Anyway, you were saying, about… What?''

''Oh yeah, maybe for the concert. We can have you sing some of your older songs? I just am so tired lately, I just don't have the energy to write any new songs.''

''What about the one you were just playing a while ago?''

''I've been working on that on since I was released from the hospital after losing Aubree. Life's a climb.''

''Yeah, you're right. Well, what songs should I sing?''

''Um, how about A Billion Hits? No Ordinary Day, Heard It On The Radio, and Break Down The Walls?''

''Yeah, that could work. Thanks Ally. I'm horrible at making decisions.''

''Yeah, I know.''

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Earlier today you couldn't decide between shirts. _Shirts_ Austin, _shirts_.''

''Okay, you have a point. Anyway, you should probably go to sleep. Kay?''

''Okay.'' I agree before falling asleep quickly.

15 MINUTES LATER- AUSTIN POV-

Okay, now I can talk to my mom.

''Mom?'' I say quietly down the stairs.

''What are you doing up this late, Austin?''

''I have a question. It's about Ally.''

''Is something wrong?''

''I love how when people hear that I have a question or something to say about Ally, they automatically think something's wrong when she's pregnant.''

''Sarcasm?''

''How could you tell?''

''Your question, Austin?''

''I'm throwing a surprise baby shower for her, and I don't really know what to do…''

''Well, how many people are coming?''

''Um, you, dad, Dustin, Danielle, Willow, and William if they can make it. And if they can make it, Ally's mom and dad. And you and dad if you can make it also…"

"Okay, and now you set a time and date."

"After the concert. Like that next day. At around 2 P.M. to, uh. Maybe 4 or 5 P.M."

"Okay. Make invitations. Like, ooh, these." My mom says giving me some cards.

"You made these?"

"I figured you'd be wanting to do a surprise party for her, you know. What you did."

"I get it mom. I get it."

"Anyways, all you have to do is put everyone's name on them, and give the cards to everyone. Okay?"

"Okay. And Trish is getting a job at the party store, so she can get a discount. Sound good to you? Is there anything else I need to do?"

"Show up. With Ally."

"Alright. Night mom, and thanks a bunch." I say giving her a hug.

"Yup. No problem. Night."

IN AUSTIN'S ROOM- AUSTIN POV-

Okay, well everything's set. The concert is in three days, and the next day is Ally's baby shower.

"Man, I love being a pop star." I say before falling asleep almost instantly.

TWO HOURS BEFORE CONCERT STARTS- ALLY POV-

"Okay Austin. You ready? Almost time to go on."

"Yes Ally, I'm ready. I know. Stop being so nervous."

"This is you first huge concert you've ever done before. In front of millions of people, who are also watching it at home. Live. I mean, I would die of embarrassment if I had to go out there. I mean, I'm pregnant, and have horrible stage fright. Everyone thinks of me as a slut. Who sorta meant to get pregnant. And-"

"And now I know you're nervous. Because you're talking, for a really long time."

"I guess. But, what's you definition of long? I mean, ours could be the same long, but your long, could be longer, or shorter than my long, and Trish's long-"

"If I kiss you, will you stop talking?"

"Yeah." I say, then we kiss. For a_ really_ long time. But hey, like I said before, his long could be different from my long, and. And I'm doing it again, aren't I?

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to my band real quick. Okay?" Austin says after we break the kiss.

"Okay."

AUSTIN POV-

"Okay guys, you know what songs we're doing right? First is Double Take, then The Way That You Do, then Living The Moment, then Steal Your Heart, then the last song is Dance With Me. Okay guys?"

**(A/N: Yeah! Bet you didn't expect those! We're gonna pretend Austin wrote Dance With Me for Ally, okay? Just like Steal Your Heart. I don't own any of these songs. And I don't own Dance With Me by Shane Harper. Okay, bye! Enjoy!)**

"Alright. We're set Austin. You ready?" My lead guitarist asks.

"Yup." I say popping the 'p' at the

"Hey everybody! How are we doing tonight? Are you ready for some Austin Moon songs?" The announcer says out on the stage.

"Alright! Here's… Austin Moon!" He says while everyone cheers.

ALLY POV-

"Hey guys! Alirght, so the first song I'm gonna sing, is Double Take."

"What? I don't have that scheduled." Trish says.

"Then what is he doing?" I ask.

"I don't know." Trish answers.

"Flip a switch  
Turn up the lightning  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done

"Freak it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know  
You got a number one

"Go with it  
You got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat  
They need to hear your sound

"Play it up  
It's coming down to you right now

"They wanna, know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the, girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they, look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take  
Make 'em do a double take, yeah, yeah

"This could be  
An overnight sensation  
You and me  
Tearin' up the floor

"Let it go

This party's up to you right now

"They wanna, know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the, girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they, look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

"They wanna, know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the, girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they, look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take  
Make 'em do a double take, uh

"Come on

"They wanna, know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the, girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they, look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

"They wanna, know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the, girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they, look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take." Austin finishes, then the croud cheers.

"Alright, this one's called The Way That You Do."

"Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag,  
You got a "kick me" sign covering the skills that you have,  
And it all looks wrong when you're looking down,  
You get dizzy doing 360s,  
And you can't break out.

"Even when you feel like you ain't all that,  
Just don't forget that I got your back,  
Now turn up the beat, and bump that track (bump that track)  
Yeah

"Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do

"Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways,  
You got your epic wins 364 days  
And it's feeling like,  
Your game is crazy off  
But all you need,  
Is to bring the heat,  
Get back on top

"Even when you feel like you ain't all that,  
Just don't forget that I got your back,  
Now turn up the beat and bump that track, (bump that track)  
Yeah

"Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do

"You're off the charts,  
You're number one,  
You got the fire and you can't be undone  
You're breaking records,  
You make it pop,

You got the fire so keep burning it up!

"Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do

"Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do." Austin sings.

"Now I'm gonna sing Living The Moment."

"I got a smile on my face  
Moving at my own pace,  
Time

I won't let it waste now

"Yeah

"Work hard if you want it now  
Let's get the momentum up  
Keep preaching don't ever stop

"Boom

"I gots it turned up  
l-l-l-l-loud  
I do whatever it takes  
I use it we'll never fade

"Off the Richter  
Let it quake  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh oooh

"I'm not having no regret  
No no no no no no  
Oh  
Let's rev it up  
Ready set go  
Go oh go

"Go go go  
Living in the moment  
Go go go  
Work hard if you want it  
Go go go  
Living in the moment  
Work hard if you want it now  
Go go go

"Forget the things that we've done  
Don't think about what becomes  
In the morning of tomorrow or yesterday cause it's gone  
It's now or never so you better get the message  
It's a gift to be alive right now in the present

"Go go go  
Living in the moment  
Go go go  
Work hard if you want it  
Go go go  
Living in the moment  
Work hard if you want it now  
Go go go

"Go go go, yeah ah aha  
Go go go, ooog woah

"Go go go  
Living in the moment  
Work hard if you want it now."

"Wow, I never knew Austin could _rap."_ Trish says amazed.

"Yeah. I told him we could work around that, but he wanted to try. And he could rap."

"Now, I'm gonna sing Steal Your Heart."

"He already did what he was supposed to- **_what?_** I didn't write that song. I never wrote that song. I don't remember even _thinking_ that title." I say.

"I wrote this song. Ally, my partner, songwriter, and girlfriend inspired me to write this one."

"What if it's not good? This is live, he could ruin his life forever." Trish says worried.

_"Aw man."_ I say starting to chew on my hair.

"You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angle smile  
From a magazine  
But it's a new world  
And I know so well

"The side of you no one's ever seen  
Hey now, baby  
No doubt about it girl  
"You drive me crazy  
I'm pleading guilty to  
The way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart

"Call me criminal  
I won't deny,  
You make me want it all  
Everything you are  
So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do,  
I'm gonna steal your heart

"I confess  
I kinda like it  
That you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard  
I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do, I'm gonna steal your heart."

"Aw. He wrote that for _me?"_ I say tearing up a bit.

"No, he wrote it for his _mom."_

"Trish, don't be sarcastic at a time like this." I say.

"Now I'm gonna sing Dance With Me."

_"Another_ one?!" Trish and I say.

"He's gonna wear out his voice again, he can't I gotta stop him." I say worried.

"You mean you're gonna stop him, in front of _millions_ of people, _all over the world_? Miss Stage Fright?"

"On second thought, it's his concert. _Pssh."_

"Did you write this one Ally?"

"No. Where the heck is he getting all his ideas?!"

"Ally, he loves you. I mean, _he really loves you."_

"Wow."

"I don't know what to do here  
I can't get my eyes off of you dear  
Everything you do is amazing  
And I'm just saying you're so…  
Beautiful, in every way  
Girl, could you please just stay?

"I'm just saying what is real  
And I'm just saying how I fell  
When I'm with you I'm on top of the world, could you be my girl?  
I get the chills on a warm summers day and when I'm with you  
You take my breath away  
Walk with me, talk with me and, stay with me  
And when they drop the beat  
Dance with me

"I get nervous when I'm talking to you  
But on the dance floor you know I can come through  
I know how to lay it down listen to the sound  
Baby let your body hit the ground, let your body hit the ground

"I'm just saying what is real  
And I'm just saying how I fell  
When I'm with you I'm on top of the world, could you be my girl?  
I get the chills on a warm summers day and when I'm with you  
You take my breath away  
Walk with me, talk with me and, stay with me  
And when they drop the beat  
Dance with me

"Well I've danced with other girls  
But not like this  
I've moved to the rhythm a thousand times  
But not like this  
This is the difference  
You're the one I'm missing  
Just try to give me a try  
I'll show you why…

"I'm just saying what is real  
And I'm just saying how I feel  
When I'm with you I'm on top of the world, could you be my girl?  
I get the chills on a warm summers day and when I'm with you  
You take my breath away  
Walk with me, talk with me  
And, stay with me and when they drop the beat  
Dance with me

"I'm just saying what is real  
And I'm just saying how I feel  
When I'm with you I'm on top of the world, could you be my girl?  
I get the chills on a warm summers day and when I'm with you  
You take my breath away  
Walk with me, talk with me and, stay with me  
And when they drop the beat  
Dance with me." Austin finishes smiling like he's plotting something.

"Wow. I can't believe I sang that many songs for you guys and girls! Well, that's just how much I love my fans! Now a lot, not all, but a lot, of you know. Ally Dawson. First my songwriter for one song, then my partner, then we started dating. Ally, come on the stage for a moment, please."

"I'm good **_right_** here." I say from behind the curtain.

"Go!" Trish says as she gives me a little motivational push. Or maybe she just couldn't move me cause I'm a hippo.

"Anyway. Yes, she's pregnant. And yes, she's 16, almost 17. But by showing the whole world, my girlfriend. Who just so happens to be pregnant right now. Does not mean, I'm promoting, or saying teen pregnancy is okay. It never is. But in our opinion, keeping the baby and you suffering for your consequences, is a lot better than getting an abortion, killing the baby, and letting him or her suffer from what mistake you caused. I also didn't brink her out here to make her die of embarrassment because she has stage fright. Anyway, I'm here to do this." Then Austin turns to me. And holy shit.

* * *

**Hell to the yeah! Okay, time to go. I don't wanna lose power, then have to re-post it. Well, you know I'm gonna ask it.**

**Here it goes...**

**I'm gonna do it...**

**I'm gonna ask it!**

**Yup, gonna ask it.**

**REVIEW? xD **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all you, amazing people. I know, cheesy. Anyway. I think this story, Something More, will be around... Let's see, we're at chapter 18, so maybe 20-25 chapters. And so I'm hoping to hurry the hell up and finish this story, so I can either finish Is This The End Of Good Luck Charlie? , or start another GLC sequel to GLC: Grown Up which is a sequel to Surprises. I will be posting a poll whether I should do a sequel or not to this story. But if you don't wanna vote, just tell me in a review.**

**Now, have you guys heard the song(s): 'A Boy Named Sue' 'Achy Breaky Heart' 'Don't Come Home A Drinkin' 'Hey Good Looking' 'I Walk The Line' 'Ring Of Fire' Should've Been A Cowboy' , or 'Wagon Wheel'? They're all country songs. Anyhow, I'm creating a play list of country songs, and I'm looking for good songs. I want many suggestions. Any if you have some. I'm willing to look at any you have. Like country love songs, upbeat, slow, any. Any country songs that you know of, please let me know ASAP. Please. Thanks! :)**

**And if you know of any Ozzy Osbourne songs other than Crazy Train, and I Don't Wanna Stop. Already have those. Please let me know also. But let me know in a PM or Review. If you have the time to review me songs, I think you have the time to let me know how my chapter was. Hopefully! :D**

**Okay, you're probably really tired of listening to me talk. So Imma write this chapter and post it.**

**Oh yeah, and if you have any ideas, any at all for this story, please PM me. Yes, I want ideas in a PM. I'm thinking about stopping this story after this chapter. I really don't wanna, but I'm COMPLETELY DRY of ideas. I really don't want to, but I don't know what to write… Thanks so much, I really love this story, and I'm sure you guys do too, and I wanna also do a sequel. But I can't do a sequel if this story isn't finished, and without ideas, I can't finish it. If I don't have one single idea by Tuesday, August 20th, 2013. I'm declaring this story COMPLETE. I am truly sorry, but I'm out of ideas… Thanks for your continuing support for this story.**

**But please, do review. Review my Fother Mucking chapter! Please! Thanks. Byeee! But seriously, do review. DO IT.**

**_REVIEW!_**** :)**

* * *

Chapter 18 -Surprise Party & CD Signing Part 3-

ALLY POV-

"Ally. You are, the wind beneath my wings, the air to my lungs, the sun to my earth. You made me double take the first time I saw you. The way that you do things, made me live the moments. Your personality made me wanna steal your heart. And all the time I want you to dance with me. I wrote steal your heart, and dance with me because I wanted to steal your heart, and for you to dance with me. I love you. You got all my friends saying woah, oh, oh, oh. When I see you smile. I need to know, if your knees go weak, if your tongue gets twisted, or if you're afraid to close your eyes cause you might miss it. I need to know. And, I know I don't have one yet. Because I'm saving my money. But, Allyson Marie Dawson." Austin says as he gets down on one knee. And holds my hands. Then he holds out his left hand, and a heart shaped box that can open, probably made for earrings. Falls into his hand. Attached to a little parachute. Then he smiles, and opens it.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, I would be honored, if you married me. Will you marry me, Allyson Marie Dawson?"

"Austin, I-"

"Yeah?"

"Yes." I say crying and smiling.

"Yes!" Austin says then jumps up real fast and hugs me. He then puts on the ring, on my left ring finger. And we kiss.

"Austin. In front of millions of people."

"Yeah, haven't you met me? I go _all_ out, _all_ the time. You should know that." He says winking.

"Austin, I love you so, _so_ much."

"I love you more." He says, then I walk off the stage.

"Honey!" Mrs. Moon says as she hugs me.

"Thanks Mrs. Moon."

"Welcome to the family."

"Hey, uh. How much did that ring cost?"

"Austin won't tell you, I won't tell you, Mike won't tell you. No one will. Everyone was sworn to secrecy."

"So, everyone knew about it."

"Yeah, the day he bought the ring. Paparazzi were all over the place, and he even made all them promise to not post anything until you said yes."

"What if I would've said no?"

"Ally, do you really think you'd do that? _Especially_ on live cameras, where _nothing_ can get edited?"

"Nope. Just wondering."

"Alright. Well, he definitely knows how to pick a ring."

"Yeah. He sure does."

**(A/N: I have a picture of the ring on instagram.)**

"Well, we'd better go home." Mrs. Moon says getting her keys.

HOME- ALLY POV-

"Well, that was fun. Nice little surprise Austin." I say.

"Thanks. I was really hoping no one would blow it. By the way, thanks guys for not blowing it." Austin says to his brothers, sisters, and his mom and dad."

"Yeah, no problem." Everyone says.

"Well, Ally and I are heading up to bed. Night." Austin says saying goodnight to his family.

"Night." I say.

AUSTIN'S ROOM- AUSTIN POV-

"Are you tired Ally?" I ask her as we sit down on my bed.

"Yeah. But we can talk." She says.

"Only if you want to." I say.

"That's fine. I haven't had a real conversation with you in a while." She says laughing.

"I guess. So, tomorrow do you wanna go get lunch?" I ask. Hopefully she doesn't remember saying she'll say no to what we were discussing before…

"No. Remember how you didn't wanna get lunch? You think I'm just gonna say yes, just because you proposed?"

"But, didn't you-"

"I am gonna say yes! I love you Austin. Yes, I'll go to lunch with you." Wow, I almost thought that wasn't gonna work.

"Thanks."

"So, where are we going?"

"Um, wherever you want. After all, you do need a break. Why don't we go get lunch, then Trish can take you for a spa day with her. I already talked to her about it." I say smiling.

"Okay, thanks. You're awesome."

"No problem, Ally. You need a break. That's the _least_ I could do."

"I just wish I could unstrap this thing and go about my day sometimes…" Ally says smiling and pointing to her stomach.

"I know. And I wish I could be pregnant so you didn't have to."

"You wouldn't be able to last _a_ _day_ with this thing."

"Why do you think that Ally?"

"Because, girls are a lot stronger than boys. We can handle pain a lot better than you guys can."

**(A/N: It's a proven fact. Just get over it guys. Girls have a higher pain tolerance than you do :) Haha.)**

"So, you're saying you have a higher pain tolerance?"

"That's what I'm saying. You'd _never_ make it through child birth."

"How do you know you can?"

"Cause I'm a girl."

"Ooh, sounds like a challenge. We should see who can take pain better."

"Fine. It's a good thing your parents named you Austin Monica Moon."

"Why Allyson Marie Dawson?"

"Cause, you have a cute, delicate middle name. Like you."

"Hey." I say with a pouty face."

"Or should I say your ego."

"Let's do it. Let's start with ice."

_"Yeeeaaahh._ Down our shirts. _Our shirts."_

"Fine. I'll go get some." I say going to get ice.

"I'm back." I say with ice.

"One." Ally says.

"Two." I say.

"Three." We both say as we stick two ice cubes down our shirts.

"Feel anything that makes you wanna give up yet Monica?"

"No, you Marie?"

"Let's stick with our first names. And no, I'm not Austin."

"Let's make it interesting."

"How?"

"Whoever can deal with the most pain, gets…" I say thinking of a diabolical plan.

"To do the other person's make up. And they have to wear it. For _one whole day."_ Ally says.

"Okay, that's not fair. I'm a guy."

"Is someone, _chicken_?"

"No! Let's do it."

"And if I lose, you make me look horrid. And if you lose, I make you look… I'll decide later." Ally says confirming the bet.

"Fine. Deal."

"Austin, my ice melted. And I'm tired now. Let's go to bed."

"Okay. We'll start again tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm keeping count. We tied. So it's 1-1."

"Sounds good to me." I say laying next to her.

THE NEXT DAY- ALLY POV-

"Okay. You ready for- oof!"

"What?"

"Abigail kicked me."

"I bet I could take it better than you."

"Punch yourself in the stomach super hard." Then he gives it his best shot.

"Son of a baby! Ow! Your point."

"Yup. 2-1."

"Okay. Does stink count as pain?"

"I guess we could count it. Why Austin?"

"Smell my shoe."

"No. Way. Your point. 2-2." I say backing out. I've done it before. They stink.

"Oh, too bad. This was a pair mom just cleaned. That was easy. I'd never make you smell my shoe. Unless it was that time before. Anyway, I'm not _that_ cruel."

"Apparently cruel enough to make me fall for that. There's no way I'm letting you do my make up. We have to be done before lunch. Okay?"

"Yes Ally."

By the time lunch came, it was 3-3. A solid tie. I had one final trick up my sleeve though. I was _not_ letting us tie.

"Austin, would you care for some jalapeños? If you say no, I win."

"Fine. How many?"

"Oh, only 3. All. At. _Once."_

"No. No way! One makes me wanna rip out my tongue. I'd rather have you do my make up."

"Yes. 4-3. A solid win for Dawson! I'm so happy. I'll do your make up later." I say. He was grinning but now he's not. Hmm.

"Um. Let's go to lunch."

"Okay." I say.

LATER- AFTER SPA & LUNCH- ALLY POV-

"Well, thanks for lunch Austin. And thanks for that spa Trish."

"No problem. I knew you wanted lunch with me." Austin says.

"And I figured you could use a relaxation day." Trish says.

"Thanks. Can we go back to the house now?" I ask impatiently. I need to take a nap. Or eat, whichever happens first. Damn cravings. Why the hell am I craving nachos?

"Sure." Austin says after he looks up from his phone. He's been texting someone since lunch.

"Well, I actually want nachos. Can we get some of those?"

"Well, why don't you wait until we get home?"

"Are there nachos at home Austin?"

"No."

"Then we're going to get nachos. Now."

Then we go get nachos. I ate like, a whole friggin' bunch.

"Now can we go?" Austin asks me after paying the bill.

"I'm going home. Bye guys." Trish says leaving for her house.

"Let's go home." Austin says. Then we walk out of the nacho place hand-in-hand.

MOON HOUSE- ALLY POV-

"Okay, here we go. I'm unlocking the door." Austin narrates, unusual. And loudly. Also unusual. Hmm.

"Hey, why are the lights off?" I ask Austin.

"Surprise!" Everyone. Including Trish, Dez, Mike, Mimi, my mom and dad, Dustin, Danielle, William, and Willow shout.

"What's this?" I say surprised.

"A surprise baby shower for you." Trish says.

"You all were in on this?" I ask, still shocked.

"Except me, well until Austin had you out for lunch." Dez says.

"Thanks guys." I say tearing up a bit.

"Stupid hormones." I follow, wiping a tear from my eye.

"That's okay Ally. I went through it, and so did Mrs. Moon." My mom says hugging me.

"Let's get this party started!" Trish says.

"There's cupcakes on the coffee table that we'll have throughout the whole time, and we'll play games. Then presents. Then we'll have cake!" Mrs. Moon says.

"Austin, will you grab me a cupcake please?" I ask him.

"Here you go."

"Thanks babe." I say grabbing my cupcake.

"No problem."

"Okay, now it's time for games!" Mrs. Moon says.

1 HOUR LATER- ALLY POV-

Well, I'm on my 13th cupcake, and now it's time for presents. Yay!

"Mine first, mine first." Trish says handing me a box that's wrapped.

"Aw, thanks Trish." I say laughing at the cute onsies (or bodysuits). One says 'I would love to stay, but I really' then it has a mustache. The next one says 'My finger may be small, but I can still wrap daddy around it!' The other one says 'I'm kind of a big deal' and the last one says 'Glad to be out, I was running out of womb'. She also got a blanket, it was pink, with purple lining, and green, yellow, and orange polka dots.

"Mine next." Mimi says.

"Thanks so much." I say. She got me a lot of onsies. One said 'That's it, I'm going to Grandma's' the next one said 'Mommy little cranky? Daddy come home late? Call 1-800-GRANDMA' the next one said 'Feed me or nobody sleeps tonight' the next one said 'LMDO Laughing My Diaper Off' the last one said 'Abigail' with a little bow on it. She also got us a bunch of diapers. And a diaper bag.

"Ours next." My mom and dad say.

"Aw, thanks mom and dad. She'll definitely love The Beatles. I'll make sure of it." I say. They got me-but mostly Abigail- a blanket that had all the Beatles albums on it, and when they came out. And another blanket that had Ringo Starr, Paul McCartney, John Lennon, and George Harrison on it.

"I know these are mainly for us, and the baby, but I got her something too." Austin says handing me a bag. It's a onsie that says 'Sorry boys, my daddy says I can't date till I'm married'. And another one that said 'I'm Cute, Mom's Cute, & Dad's Lucky' with a little four leaf clover on it.

"Thanks Austin."

"Here you go." Dez says handing me a box.

"Aw, thanks Dez." I say laughing. I got a few onsies from him too. One said 'Diaper loading, please wait' and had a picture of a loading bar. The next one said 'I just got here and I'm already awesome!' another one said 'Meet me at DA CRIB it's going down!' another one said 'Does this diaper make my butt look big?' another one said 'Poops, I did it again' another said 'iPood' and the last one said 'If I don't sleep, nobody sleeps'.

"I've got a whole bunch of onsies now." I say laughing.

"Yeah, now all we need is pants. I don't want her showing off too much of herself." Austin says.

"Here you go. This is from all the kids." Mimi says.

There was some bibs that said 'These fools put my cape on backwards!' and 'I love my aunts' and 'I love my uncles' and 'Spit happens' and 'Made in Miami Florida' and 'Abigail'. Then there was a high chair that was pink and purple, with different colored flowers on it.

"Thanks Dustin, Danielle, William, and Willow." I say.

"This is from Lester, Penny, Mike, and I." Mimi says putting a large box (that wouldn't be able to be picked up by a pregnant woman) by where I was sitting.

"Thanks. I really needing one of these." I say. It was a purple crib with pink butterflies on it.

"No problem." They all say.

"Okay. Cake time!" Mimi says rolling out a cake that was pink, brown, purple, and green. It was a layer cake, that had a monkey on it.

"Wow. This looks so good." I say. I know, I've already had 13 cupcakes, but hey. I'm pregnant, and it's my baby shower damn it. So I'm gonna have cake! And cupcakes! As much as I want! Then there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I say.

"Dallas?"

* * *

**Son of a baby! I just went there! Cliffhanger! BAM!**

**Don't forget about ideas, and songs! I know, I'm making you do SO much work! xD**

_**Review?**_


	19. Chapter 19 -Dallas & Trouble-

**Hey hey hey! What up my peoples of FanFiction?! Okay, I've gotten artists, and ideas. And I love all you for that! And I even got ideas for the sequel to GLC: Grown Up! Thanks** **so much! xD**

**Now, I'm not gonna go into detail here, but Dallas is back, and MAYBE tries to get Ally. But I don't think Austin would let that happen! Or will he? Maybe he'll pretend that Dallas would be a better dad than him so he can do his music career without a screaming baby. Dun dun dun! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 19 -Dallas & Trouble-

ALLY POV-

"Dallas?" I say surprised. Greeting him and his perfect teeth, and smile. Stop it Ally.

"Hey."

"Look at you!" I say. He looks basically the same as he did the last time I saw him…

"Look at you!" He says, putting his hand on my stomach. I don't know why, usually I get uncomfortable when people, even Austin, touched my stomach. But I didn't feel that way with him.

"Yeah, look at me! I'm uh, Austin. Remember me?"

"Yeah. I came to surprise Ally."

"Well, you definitely surprised me." I say.

"Well, are we gonna hug?"

"Come here." I say hugging him.

"So, Austin. I heard what you did to Ally. And I saw the news, and cheetah beat."

"Yeah, well did you see my concert on TV?"

"No, I stopped paying attention to you. You're just a big stupid pop star that gets whatever he wants, and can't help but letting your gigantic ego take over everyone's life."

"Dallas. Come on. Please." I say, trying not to freak out.

"Hey. If you paid attention to me, and saw my concert, you wouldn't have said all that. Look at Ally's left hand." Austin says grabbing it and holding it up to his face.

"You proposed? And you said yes?!"

"Dallas, it isn't your choice if I say yes, or no. He's my boyfriend, sorry. I mean fiancé now. And I'm happy to be with him."

"Ally, please. Don't pretend like you're loving him for only you. You know you're only with him because he's your baby daddy."

**(A/N: I love that TV show!)**

"Maybe you're right. Maybe she is with me only because I'm her baby daddy. But I don't care. If she's only with me for that reason, then so be it. But if she is, I don't think she would've done anything with me if she didn't really love me. And so if she didn't love me, she wouldn't have had sex with me, which we wouldn't be here right now. So your answer is invalid."

"Dallas. I'm sorry, but he's right. I think you were only here to get me back. But if you would've seen his concert. You wouldn't have had to come. Dallas, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Fine. But this isn't over Austin Moon!" Then he storms out of the place.

"I'm sorry Austin."

"Not your fault Ally."

"Let's just. Have cake. Okay kids?" Mimi says.

"Okay." Austin and I say.

AFTER PARTY- AUSTIN POV-

Well Ally's passed out on the couch. And everyone went back home. Dustin, Danielle, William and Willow are at the movies, and mom and dad went out to dinner. So I have the place to myself. Besides Ally. Time for… Video games! Oh yeah! Then I rush up to my room.

My room is huge. With a king sized double bed, a couch, a 40 inch plasma flat screen TV, my instruments, and my own bathroom. And a nice recording studio. And an awesome sound system. William and Dustin's rooms are like mine, except no recording studio. And only a couple instruments. The girls rooms are big too, and they have their own bathrooms, and no video games, no recording studio, and only a keyboard, and guitar. No one shares rooms. Which is awesome. Even though I don't have a twin. It's still awesome so no one fights about rooms. Oh yeah, and all of us have our own laptop, and study area in our room! I love my life.

**(A/N: Well, I figured you'd like a tour of his house. Well, the bedrooms. I'd ****_kill_**** for Danielle's or Willow.'s bedroom. Mine's tiny, with only a bed, my puppy's pen, my stereo, my old princess clock that I still haven't gotten rid of, a bunch of horse themed stuff. And a Xbox 360 with a 32 inch flat screen. Which I don't use, because I have crap for games. Oh yeah, my alto saxophone (WOOP WOOP!) and my acoustic guitar and a BUNCH of stuffed monkeys. :3 I love monkeys. ANYWAY... I know why I'm all hyper... Chip, I'm all jacked up on Mountain Dew! Haha, love that movie. Talladega Nights: The Ballad Of Ricky Robby. It's kind of an inappropriate movie though for kids...)**

"Austin?"

"Oh, hey Ally." I say, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing a video game." Still not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Okay, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. After I'm done with this mission."

"Austin."

"No, no. After mission. Please."

"Austin I-"

"Shh!"

**(A/N: Anyone else get this from their brother, husband, or boyfriend? I get it from my 2 nephews, and my 3 brothers! And, me living with a bunch of boys, I do it too :P Haha.)**

"Austin!"

"Ally! Please! I'm trying to do something here!"

"Oh shit!"

"What?" I say, still not taking my eyes off the TV.

"My water just broke!"

**(A/N: OH MY FLIPPING GOSH! BUT SHE'S ONLY LIKE, 6 OR 7 MONTHS! Is what you're probably thinking. But hey, I said it'd only be 20-25 chapters. We're at 19... **

**Anyway, don't hate me for always making everyone have their baby or babies early or late. It's life. Not all the time you have it on your due date, or close to it.**

**And plus, the faster I get this story done, the faster I get the sequel up, and the sequel to GLC: Grown Up up. **

**Speaking of GLC: Grown Up up... I still need some more ideas... Anyone for a competition?**

**If so, details will be in the bottom, after the story. ;) Please take a look, please do. **

**Well, I'm gonna shut up now, so you can read my lovely story. :) Well, bye!)**

"WHAT?!" I say looking at her.

"Thanks for finally looking at me."

"You. Made. Me. Die."

"And you wouldn't listen to me. Austin, we're supposed to be together in this, and you're caring about a game, when something could've been really wrong."

"Was there?"

"Well, no. But-"

"Ally… Please. You were asleep, on the couch."

"I came up here to get in the bed."

"Okay."

"So, I'm gonna go back to sleep. Please keep it down."

"No problem babe."

"What's with the babe? You've been doing that lately."

"Would you prefer chick, or hey you with the face?"

"I like babe. Way better than chick or hey you with the face."

"Okay. Hey Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Thanks Austin. I love you too." Ally says. Then we kiss.

"Mmm. I could do this all day." I say.

"Yeah, but I'm already pregnant."

"So that means you wouldn't get pregnant again. Why not? Everyone's out of the house…"

"Austin. I love you, but. What we did, was stupid. No offence. I mean, I liked it. But I really wanted to wait until I was married. I promised my mom and dad I'd wait until marriage. I'm sure you promised your parents that too."

"No, I didn't. We never really talked about it. I had my older siblings Dustin and Danielle to look up to."

"And yet you lost your virginity anyway."

"I didn't really listen."

"Yeah, neither did I."

"Well, looks like mom and dad are home. I'll go. You can take your nap now."

"Okay."

DOWNSTAIRS- AUSTIN POV-

"So. How was dinner?"

"Good. Were you working on your homework? You know the only reason we let you do home school with Ally was to be there if she went into labor."

"Yeah, I did my homework. I'm not that irresponsible."

**(A/N: Ooooh. He's in deep doo doo.)**

"Okay. I hope you're right. We'll just go upstairs to ask Ally." My dad says.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?" My mom asks.

"Cause, she's asleep. You can even go check on her. But be quiet. Please." I hope she's really asleep.

UPSTAIRS- AUSTIN POV-

"Okay, you're lucky." My mom whispers.

"Can we go back downstairs now?" I say, then we all head back downstairs.

"So. I'm proud of you, son. I'm glad you're stepping up to the plate."

"Thanks." Then my dad leads me into the kitchen to talk.

"You know, I was a lot like you when I was your age. Except I was interested with the family business. Not music. But you. You stepped up to the plate, long before I did. And I'm proud. Very proud."

"Nah, I'm not really-"

"No, no. Really. You're actually more mature and respectful for things like school, and family. More than I was, even when I was 17. And you, you're 16."

"Dad, I'm-"

"No. Son, listen. I thought you wouldn't take it seriously. I thought you'd blow it off, like you did when you were in school. You thought being a pop star, everything would be handed to you. But now, you really don't. And I'm proud. I guess babies, do, make things better. Maybe teen pregnancy isn't such a bad thing…"

"No! Dad, listen! You can't be saying this. Look, I did blow it off. But I didn't want you mad. So, I lied. But now, you're saying teen pregnancy is good. No, it isn't. It's horrible. People shouldn't be encouraged to get pregnant at such a young age. I know I'm not Ally, or pregnant, but I know she's going through hell. She just won't admit it. Because she thinks she's brave. But I know, when it comes time to have the baby, she'll be scared to death. And so will I. But I'll be there with her."

LIVING ROOM- ALLY POV-

Mimi woke me up so I could here the conversation Austin and his father was having. Yes, we were eavesdropping.

"Son, I know. I said that because I knew you were lying. I'm disappointed, but glad, that you said that. And even came clean. You really are growing up. I'm proud of you."

"For lying?"

"No, for being mature enough to tell the truth."

"Are you mad?"

"That you lied? Yes. But for having the courage to tell me this soon. I'm not going to punish you, as long as you promise that you'll take schooling more seriously. We didn't let you do home school-"

"So that I could play games all day, but to be there with Ally when she goes into labor when you and mom aren't here. I know."

"Good."

LIVING ROOM- ALLY POV-

"Aw." I say to Mimi.

"I know."

"Hey Ally. Were you, eavesdropping?"

"Psh. Whaaaat?"

"It's okay Ally, I forgive you."

"You lied to your parents? And didn't do your homework?"

"I know. How do you remember?"

"I keep a schedule. You know, like an organized person?"

"Can you make me one?"

"Aw, my little boy's growing up." Mimi says.

"Mom." Austin whines.

"Come on Austin. I'll help you make one."

"Fine." Then we head up to his room.

* * *

**Haha! Lots of surprises in this chapter! xD **

**GLC: Grown Up Sequel Contest Info:**

**You give me some ideas for the new story I'm gonna be writing after this one is done. The sequel to GLC: Grown Up.**

**Requirements:**

**Good grammar**

**Good spelling**

**Nice ideas**

**Drama, Romance, and Excitement**

**Special Notes: **

**Ideas ****_have_**** to be in reviews, so that yours don't get stolen. If you do post a review with ideas, I am sorry, but I warned you.**

* * *

**Something More Contest Info : **

**Yeah, I'm doing a contest for this one too, I need to finish this one before I start the GLC: Grown Up sequel, right?**

**Requirements: **

**Good grammar**

**Good spelling**

**Nice ideas**

**Drama, Romance, and Excitement**

* * *

**Any questions, PM me! xD Thanks guys!**

**Well? What are you waiting for?! Review already! Please?**


	20. Chapter 20 -Congratuation-

**How are my favorite readers?! Good? Good! We're nearing the end. :( Well, I'm gonna post my chapter now. Please review, please do. xD Don't forget about the contest. The prize if you win the Austin & Ally one is you can HELP me write the sequel to Something More. And the prize for winning the Good Luck Charlie one, is you get to HELP me write the sequel to GLC: Grown Up! :D Sound fun? Good! xD**

* * *

Chapter 20 -Congratuation-

ALLY POV-

Well, I'm about 8 months now. And it's almost time for Dustin and Danielle's graduation. Austin got Dustin a 50 dollar gift card for Game Stop and Danielle a 50 dollar gift card for Wal-Mart. I got Danielle a heart locket that had a picture of everyone in her family. And I got Dustin a watch. Not super terrific, like gift cards. But I'll see what they say when they open them.

I'm excited. I've never been to a graduation. But neither has Austin. I think.

"You ready to go Alls?" Austin asks grabbing the gifts.

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse really quick." I say, going as quick as my 8 month pregnant belly would allow me to go.

"Now you ready?"

"Yep. Ow."

"What?"

"Nothing, ugh. She's just kicking a lot more today. She's getting excited."

"I am too Ally."

"I hope she won't be kicking like this at the ceremony. I don't wanna look weird with my pain face."

"Ally, no one will be paying attention to you."

"Yes they will. I'm Austin Moon's pregnant fiancé."

"I won't let anyone get near you. I promise that."

"And I promise I'll let you be in with me when I'm having Abigail."

"Thanks." Austin says.

CEREMONY- ALLY POV-

Ow. Damn, Abigail has been kicking more than usual today. And it's hurting. For some odd reason. Maybe it's time. No. No, it can't be. Not a whole month early.

"Ally, you okay? You seem distracted."

"Yeah, I'm, I'm fine Mrs. Moon."

"I know something's wrong."

"Abigail's been kicking. And it's been hurting."

"Hey." Danielle says as she and Dustin come over to us.

"Hi. Um, we got you presents." Ally says.

"Aw! Thanks guys." Danielle says.

"I just wanted to say congraduation before we sat down."

"Thanks Ally." Dustin says.

"She's just probably getting ready. And Braxton Hicks." Mimi says after the twins leave.

"Terrific."

"Come on, let's get some seats."

"Austin! Here! How do you feel about Ally being 9 months pregnant? Are you ready for her to pop yet?" An annoying paparazzi says coming over to us.

"One, she's 8 months. Two, get a life. And three, leave us alone. I'm here to see my brother and sister graduate, not to answer stupid questions." Austin says with clear anger in his voice.

"Ally! How do you feel about losing one baby. There are rumors saying you were pregnant before you and Austin were together, was it his? Did you really have an abortion?" The nerve some people have.

"Um, no. I wasn't pregnant before Abigail and Aubree. And I would never have an abortion, no matter how young I was. And I feel horrible about losing her." I say almost crying because of who they brought up.

"Guys! Just leave us alone!" Austin says. Then pushes a paparazzi.

"Okay, that's enough. Please leave us alone." Mimi says trying to get to our seats.

DURING CEREMONY- ALLY POV-

Well, they've called some names, and now they're about to call- Uh oh.

"Danielle and Dustin Moon." As the announcer said their names, I just felt something. Something's not right. But I can't. It's almost a whole month early. About 3 weeks. It can't happen. Not now. Not today.

"Ally? What's wrong?"

"N- nothing Mrs. M- Moon. Every-thing's- fine." I say in between kicks.

"Okay. Are you sure you're not in labor?"

"It's j- just Braxton H- Hicks, I'm f- fine." Just then. I felt it. It's official. My water just broke.

"Ally?"

"Yeah Mimi?"

"Let's get in the car."

"Why?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know. I know you're in labor. Come on."

"I can wait. Graduation is important."

"But so is having a baby at the hospital."

"I- ow. Can. Wait."

"Austin?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Get in the car. Ally's water just broke."

"What?!"

"Don't make a scene. Come on. Mike, stay here so you can tell the kids."

"Ow." Austin, Mimi, and I start out to the car. And sure enough, the paparazzi were following us.

DRIVING TO HOSPITAL- ALLY POV-

"Please, Mrs. Moon. Drive as fast as you can." I say in between breaths.

"Come on Ally, you can make it. You can make it."

"Please. Just, get me to. The hospital." I say, in tears, heavy breathing, and feeling like I am going to die.

HOSPITAL- AUSTIN POV-

"Mom, is she gonna be okay?"

"Honey. No matter how many times you ask, yes. She will be fine."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Sweetie, she's not that far from full term. The worst that could happen is they take Abigail away to make sure she's breathing okay, and maybe keep her in ICU if she can't breath on her own. Okay?"

"Okay. It's just- I'm scared."

"Everyone is. No matter how many times you've done it before. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey. Is she okay? We came as soon as we heard." Trish says coming down the hall into the waiting room."

"Where's Ally's parents?" My mom asks.

"They're coming." Trish says.

"Austin Moon?" The nurse says.

"Yeah?" I say getting up.

"Ally wants to see you."

"Okay." I say going to her room.

ALLY'S ROOM- AUSTIN POV-

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, just contractions."

"When can you have the epidural?"

"When I'm about 5 centimeters. So it won't wear off."

"Do you know how far you are?"

"About 1 and a half."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. I think this is gonna be a long progress."

"I'm so sorry."

"About what Austin?"

"Doing this to you. I fell, horrible."

"It's not all your fault. But yes. Some of it is."

"Which parts?"

"Your extremely sexiness."

"Thanks." I say blushing.

"Can you send in my mom?"

"Um, if she's here. I don't know if she's here yet…" Then I step out the door to see Penny, and, even Lester.

"Hi. Um, Ally wants to see you." I say to Penny.

ALLY POV-

"Hi honey."

"Hi mom."

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. I hate childbirth."

"You haven't even gone through the worst part yet sweetie. But I can promise you. As soon as you hold her for the first time, you'll realize it's all worth it."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Then she hugged me.

LATER- AUSTIN POV-

It's been 12 hours, and she's 5 centimeters. Half way until she can push. She can have the epidural anytime. But she's contemplating on whether or not she wants it. Girls.

"Ally, if you don't want to go through a lot of pain, have the epidural. But if you wanna know what if feels like, then don't have it. It's not rocket science."

"It is if you're a girl… Austin, you wouldn't understand."

"Fine. Then I'm getting your mom. She's done it before."

ALLY POV-

"Hey sweetie." My mom says as she walks in my room.

"Hi mom."

"So, you don't want epidural?"

"I don't know. I do, but I don't."

"Explain."

"I don't cause I wanna know what it feels like, so in future births, I'll know if I want it. And I do cause I don't want it to hurt."

"Well, I had epidural. And it hurt for me. But then again, I had twins. It's your choice honey."

"I know what I'm gonna do."

"Okay. I'll send Austin in."

"Hey babe."

"Hi Austin. I don't want it. I don't want epidural."

**(A/N: I know, brave, right? Being it's her first birth, and she's 16… I know…)**

"Are-are you sure?"

"Positive."

LATER- AUSTIN POV-

"Well. It's been 19 hours, and she's at 7 and ½ centimeters. If I'm losing it, I'm positive she already has. 19 hours in labor, without epidural. Can you spell painful?" I say to Dez after I step out of her room.

"How many chances do I get?"

"I bet she's really tired. She's barely gotten sleep."

"Neither have you."

"But I haven't cause I chose to stay awake. She's been awake cause of the pain."

"Why didn't she have an epidural?"

"Because she didn't want one. I'm gonna go back in there." Then I go back in the room.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm in labor, with no epidural, and I'm fat, and in horrible pain. What do _you_ think?"

"Horrible?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Miss Dawson. You're 9 centimeters, you'll be pushing soon." The nurse tells Ally.

"Hey Austin?"

"Yeah Alls?"

"C- can you send in my mom? Please?"

"Sure." Then I go out and tell Ally's mom that she wanted to talk to her.

ALLY POV-

"Yes Ally?" My mom says as she comes in to see me.

"Um, c- can you tell Austin something?"

"Sure, anything. What is it."

"Well, I just. I don't want Austin in here while I'm pushing. Not that I don't want him to see his daughter. It's just."

"You're feeling embarrassed about how you're going to look while you're pushing?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I did too at first. But I had to get over it because your father was the only one that was with me."

"Oh. But, can you tell him quick, cause it's starting to hurt, really bad."

AUSTIN POV-

Well, everyone besides my mom, Ally's mom, and I are home.

"What'd Ally need to say?"

"She wants you to stay out here while she's pushing." Ouch. That hurt.

"Why doesn't she want me in there?"

"She feels insecure about how she's going to look. And she doesn't want you seeing her like that. It's common with a lot of girls. I felt that way." Ally's mom says.

"I felt that way too, with all you kids." My mom says.

"I just don't understand why she thinks I'd judge her."

"It's not that, Austin, she just wants me to be in there because she knows I know how she feels."

"She told me she'd let me be in there with her yesterday."

"Austin, that was before she was even in labor, things change." My mom says.

"Okay." I say sitting down. Then Ally's mom goes back in the room.

ALLY POV-

"Hey. I'm back." My mom says coming in.

"Hi. How'd he take it."

"Eh, better than I thought he would. But he was still a little hurt."

"I feel horrible."

"Okay, you ready to push Miss Dawson?" The doctor says as she comes in.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Who'll be in here while you're pushing?"

"My, mom."

"Okay. I'll count to three and you give me a big push, okay?" The doctor said as I got ready and grabbed my mom's hand.

"Okay." I say.

"One. Two. Three. Push." And I gave it my best.

"Okay, just a few more and we'll see the head." The doctor says as I collapse out of breath.

AUSTIN POV-

I was pacing back and fourth. I could hear Ally screaming in pain. I feel horrible.

"Austin, calm down."

"How much longer mom?"

"She just started pushing, it could take a long time, but it could be over in a few minutes."

"Hey Austin. Why are you pacing?" Trish says as she comes in the hospital. She just got here with Dez.

"I'm going to the cafeteria." My mom says leaving me with Dez and Trish.

"Hey, no reason." I say, still pacing.

"Is Ally's mom in there?" Trish asks referring to Ally's room.

"Yeah." Then there was another scream.

"Austin, why'd I just hear Ally scream?" Dez asks.

"Because Ally's pushing you doof. Wait- why is she pushing when you're not in there?"

"…"

"Austin. Come on, I'm Ally's best friend. You can tell me anything."

"She, didn't want me in there with her while she was pushing." Then there was another scream. This one lasted a little longer.

"Why?" Trish and Dez both say in unison.

"Because, she feels insecure about how she was going to look. And she didn't want me seeing her like that. Apparently, it's common with a lot of girls."

"She was afraid you'd judge her or something?" Trish asks.

"No, it's not that. She just wanted her mom to be in there because she knows that she knows how she feels." Then there was another scream. They keep getting longer and stronger.

"Is it just me, or are her screams getting longer and louder? Can you guys hear it?" Trish asks.

"I hear it." Dez and I say together.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get to see her after she's done, right?" Trish asks.

"Yeah. Trish?"

"Yeah Austin?"

"Don't ever make a stupid mistake like we did. I love Ally to death, but she promised her parents she'd wait until marriage. And, I promised my older siblings."

"Don't worry. I'm learning from you both right now. And I'm learning to have an epidural when I'm in labor."

Trish says the last part a little louder because there was a scream interrupting her mid-sentence.

"Just wait until marriage." I say.

"No worries. I will." Trish replies.

ALLY POV-

Well I've pushed about 5 times.

"Great job on that last one Miss Dawson. I can see the head."

"Mom, I can't do this."

"Yes you can Ally. You have to."

"I can't mom."

"Yes you can. You're a strong woman. I know you can do this, Ally, I have faith in you."

"Okay, push." Then I pushed and it felt like I was going to die. I'm never having another baby in my life.

**(A/N: Haha, that's what she thinks…)**

"You're doing great Miss Dawson." The doctor says while I'm pushing.

30 MINUTES LATER- AUSTIN POV-

"It's been 30 minutes. Isn't she done yet?" I ask my mom impatiently.

"Sweetie, don't be impatient. These things you can't rush."

"I just don't want her to be in pain anymore." Then came another scream.

"I know sweetie. Just be patient and she'll be done before you know it."

"Okay."

ALLY POV-

**(A/N: I know, you probably hate it when I just switch from POV to POV, but I'm telling you how Austin feels while Ally's pushing. Or how Ally feels when she's pushing, since Austin isn't in there with Ally. Okay? Okay!)**

Well, I've pushed about 21 times. This sucks.

"Okay, another big hard push Miss Dawson." Then I push again, and I think my mom just lost the feeling in her hand at around the third push, so she probably can't feel me squeezing it anymore.

"Okay, she's almost all the way out. Just a few more pushes, okay? Then you can see your little girl."

"Mom, I seriously can't do it anymore." I say collapsing onto my pillow after the 22nd push.

"Honey, you can. Just a few more and she'll be out. You held up this long, you can hold up a few more minutes. I know you can." Well, she hasn't lost her hearing. So that's good.

"Okay, let's try and make this one your last push. Push as long and as hard as you can for this one."

"Okay." I say getting ready.

"One. Two. Three. Push!" And I gather up all my breath and strength and push as long and as hard as I can. Sweat pouring off me like I'm a fountain, screaming like I'm being murdered, squeezing my mom's hand like I'm about to fall off a cliff, and pushing like there's no tomorrow. As soon as I collapse onto my pillow for the twenty-third time, I hear the cries of Abigail, and me.

"Congratulations. Meet your baby girl." Doctor Smith says as she shows me my beautiful baby girl before she rushes her off to be weighed, cleaned, and measured.

"Oh, Ally. She's beautiful." I smile, take one good look at her, release my hold from my mother's hand, and fall asleep.

AUSTIN POV-

I just heard one of the biggest screams of my life. Although it was probably a lot louder in there.

"Austin." Ally's mom says as she steps out of the room, in tears.

"Yeah? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's just fine. And so is Ally. And so is Abigail."

"She's-"

"Yes, you're officially a father. To a beautiful baby girl." Then I lost it, I started to hug Ally's mom, then my mom, then Trish, then Dez, then back to my mom, and I'm now in tears. This is officially the happiest day of my life.

"This is definitely the best day of my life." I say.

"Hey lil' bro." Dustin says coming in the hospital with Danielle. They both had little stuffed bears, and an 'It's A Girl!' balloon in their hands.

"Hey." I say.

"Is she here yet?" Danielle asks excitedly.

"Yeah, Abigail Rose. She's finally here." Which reminds me, I need to go on Facebook and Twitter and tell the world. I'll do that after I see her.

"Austin? Ally woke up. She wants to see you." Ally's mom says.

"Okay. Thanks Ms. Dawson."

"Please, call me Penny."

"Okay." I say going in Ally's room to find her in her bed, smiling.

"What's with the grin?"

"I did it. I said I couldn't but I did."

"And I'm proud of you. I bet you did great."

"20 hours 30 minutes in labor, and 30 minutes pushing, I better have."

"Wow."

"And 23 pushes."

"Wow. Again."

"I am so tired."

"Then rest."

"Austin, I can't."

"Why not Alls?"

"Because, they're bringing her in here in a few minutes. After they weigh and measure her."

"Oh, okay. Then I'll stay in here. Can I?"

"Yeah, you can."

"Hello. I'm back with your daughter. I need to fill out the Birth Certificate with the mother's and father's name on it." A nurse says rolling Abigail in here.

"Her full name is Abigail Rose Moon." Ally says. Then spells it out for her.

"Now I need you two to sign." Then we sign it.

"Thank you, I'll leave her in here, the doctor will be in here in a little bit."

"Thanks." Ally and I say to the nurse.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Ally says tearing up a bit while she's holding her.

"Yeah. She is." I say, myself tearing up a little.

"Wow. She looks a lot like you Alls."

"But with your blonde hair." She says.

"Yeah, maybe it'll get darker like yours. And she'll grow up to be just like you."

"Not just like me. She'll wait until she's married to have babies."

"Good point."

"You're gonna be a great dad Austin."

"You're gonna be a great mom Ally."

Then we kiss.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: PLEASE READ!**

**I do NOT know what the sequel will be named. But when it's up, it WILL say it's a sequel to Something More. :)**

* * *

**Abigail Rose Moon:**

**6 pounds 7 ounces**

**19 inches long**

**blonde hair**

**brown eyes**

* * *

**I will have a picture of her on instagram soon. I need to sleep. It's currently 2:13 A.M. And I have a birthday party to attend to today. :D**

**Well, until next time. BYE! **

* * *

**Oh yeah, and when school start, I officially ****_WILL_****_NOT_******** be updating when school starts, only on weekends if I'm lucky. Which means I won't have a life until weekends :( **

**Well, wanna review? Let's see this story hit at least 100 reviews before I get its sequel up! Please? Pretty please? Love you guys! BYEEEE! xD**

**Review?**


End file.
